Mia Bella
by Buddziebaby
Summary: AU. Harry's 'rescued' from the Dursley's by an unexpected family. Voldemort lives upto the Slytherin motto. Dumbledore starts questioning himself. But there are more players on the board, with everyone trying to outsmart each other, who will Harry turn to for advice? Who can he really trust? All seven years covered. Harry gets trained, responsible adults, new adventures!
1. Home sweet home

"NOO! I DON'T! YOU CAN'T _thump_ MAKE ME!"

"Mummy will have a chocolate cake waiting for you when you get back!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! I WANT TO PLAY VIDEOGAMES!"

Petunia Dursley had managed to get Dudley ready and brought him down to the kitchen as he kicked and screamed throwing a tantrum, "how about daddy buys you a new game that you can play in the evening?"

This seemed to have calmed Dudley down enough to stop his fake tears from falling, "a new one everyday?"

Vernon Dursley looked up from his paper and smiled. "Little tyke surely knows how to negotiate, I'll buy you a new one every week!" He stated looking proudly at his son.

Dudley considered the proposal as he took his seat and emptied all the eggs and sausages onto his plate. "But…" _sniff "_what about him? He ruins everything!"

"Don't worry about him, he knows better than to ruin your first day! Don't you boy!"

The fourth occupant of the kitchen at number 4 Privet Drive sighed to himself, he had been looking forward for school to start again. Unlike most children who preferred holidays to school, the raven haired boy with bright green eyes looked forward to getting away from the house and his so called family. He had spent the entire summer either being locked in his cupboard under the stairs, spending the day trapped with mrs. Figg and her cats or doing an endless list of chores.

Harry Potter finished drying the dishes that he'd used to make breakfast and filled a glass of water from the tap before taking a seat at the kitchen table and picking up a dry piece of toast (the only thing left of breakfast). "Yes sir" he whispered looking at the table as he ate the dry toast and took a sip of water to help it go down.

"Now listen here you ungrateful brat, we took you in when nobody else wanted you, we feed you and put clothes on your back! Despite your freakishness we keep you around! Don't you dare lie and cheat this year, remember what happens to hooligans like yourself!" Vernon barked at Harry before getting up to leave kissing his wife and patting Dudley on the head.

Harry didn't reply, he remembered when he'd done better than Dudley last year aunt Petunia had locked him in the cupboard for two weeks, only letting him out to do chores or use the bathroom, he'd lived off water the entire time. When he'd gone back to school and fainted while running away from Dudley and his gang the school nurse had been worried about Harry's malnutrition, being a six year old he'd told her about his home life honestly, hoping that another adult could help him out. That clearly hadn't happened uncle Vernon had taken him out of school for the remainder of the term claiming that Harry had an eating disorder and was going to get help. Harry had left school for the rest of the term only to live in his cupboard or work like a slave.

Harry slowly got up and exited the house making his way to school, this year he would not do well or tell anyone anything. Aunt Marge as he was forced to call uncle Vernon's sister had spent a week in summer telling Harry how lucky he was that his family didn't beat him into obedience or drown him like she did with mongrels. Being a seven year old child Harry didn't realize that emotional and mental abuse was as bad or worse than physical abuse. All he could think of were the hours he could spend at school, away from the Dursleys.

Harry walked into class and took a seat near the front sitting alone. Last year Dudley had made sure that everyone would be scared to talk to Harry threatening to beat them up if they befriended him. At first Harry had been hurt and lonely but soon between classes and the library he'd forgotten how nice it'd felt to have friends for one week. Everyone except Harry was sitting with a friend when miss Harper walked in, their second grade teacher.

"Good morning class" she said smiling at her new class, before taking the roll call. I'm miss Harper, this year you'll all be working in pairs she looked at Harry who suddenly looked uncomfortable, before she could continue mrs. Wilkins the principle knocked on the classroom door, "I'm sorry for disrupting the class miss Harper but we got a bit late completing paperwork."

"That's alright I was just getting to know my new children" she smiled and said in a calming voice as she walked over to the door to thank mrs. Wilkins. Harry was just thinking of how kind miss Harper looked and sounded, unlike mrs. Sanders his first grade teacher who would look at Harry the way aunt Petunia did, with disgust. He was sure she'd understand that he had to work alone, there were 11 students in the class after all. He also noticed how Dudley was looking at him with an evil grin on his face along with his best friend Piers Polkis.

He was brought back to the present by the sound of miss Harpers soothing voice "class this is Miabella Ducce, she's your new classmate. Miabella why don't you take a seat here with Harry, I'm sure you can get to know the rest of your classmates at break time." Miabella smiled at everyone before taking her seat.

Class went on smoothly, Harry sat quietly listening to miss Harper. Soon the bell rang and it was break time. As soon as Harry stepped out into the corridor Dudley and his gang pushed him into a corner, away from any teachers eyes. The rest of the children knowing what was going to happen ignored the scene and ran out to the school playground, wanting to share their summer stories with their friends.

The rest of the day went by in much of the same manner, Harry kept to himself doing his work and being ignored by everyone else. Except Miabella who'd tried talking to him several times but he just ignored her. The entire week went by in the same manner, finally it was Saturday.

Harry had been looking forward to school but now that wasn't a safe haven either. Everyday Dudley and his gang would rough him up because he was working with the new pretty black haired girl with blue eyes. Dudley had a crush on her but she seemed to want to talk to Harry instead. _Why can't everyone just let me be_ Harry thought for the hundredth time that day as he was tending to aunt Petunia's garden. He spent the day working cursing his luck.

At dinner time Dudley had finally told his parents that Harry was trying to steal his new girlfriend. Uncle Vernon had threatened Harry with a beating and locked him in his cupboard without food while aunt Petunia had promised to take her ickle Duddykins, the ladies man, shopping tomorrow. Harry was exhausted from the days work and drifted off to sleep on an empty stomach listening to his aunt and uncle gush over their big boy.

He spent the rest of the term either being threatened by his cousin, punished by his aunt and uncle or desperately trying to ignore Miabella. Apparently Dudley couldn't get himself to threaten her and she refused to leave Harry in peace. Harry eventually stopped telling her that he didn't want to be her friend and only talked to her when they needed to work together. Finally the Christmas break rolled in and for the first time ever Harry was looking forward to spending all his time with mrs. Figg and her cats. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were taking Dudley to spend Christmas with Marge.

Harry was sitting on the swings in the playground near Privet Drive, with Dudley gone his gang had stopped Harry hunting for the holidays. The playground was deserted it was too cold for anyone to be outside, besides being Christmas Eve everyone was at home with their families sharing a warm dinner with loved ones. On his way to the playground Harry had passed by houses where he could see families laughing and children playing. Mrs. Figg had passed out after having one to many sherries leaving Harry to spend the evening as he pleased.

He sat on the swing wondering what his life would have been like if his father hadn't taken the car after drinking. Would they have loved him? He knew thanks to his aunt that his father was unemployed but he didn't care, he wouldn't have minded being poor as long as he was loved. He looked up at the sky, the stars were twinkling madly tonight, _I just wish that someone loved me!_ He was so lost in his thoughts, that he never noticed that suddenly there was another person on the swing next to him.

"Hello Harry!"

"Arghh" he screamed and fell off the swing onto the cold hard ground.

Miabella burst out laughing.

Harry stood up getting over his initial shock and snapped at Miabella "what are you doing here? I don't want to be your friend! Please just let me be!" _Why was she following him? Ugh just let me be, I don't need more trouble! _

Miabella managed to stop laughing just as Harry turned to leave "please, wait!" But Harry carried on walking away forcing Miabella to jog after him, "don't you want to know how you ended up on the roof when you were running away from Dudley and co?" This got Harry's attention making him stop suddenly. He turned to look at Miabella wondering what she'd say.

Miabella knew it was now or never, she'd spent months trying to get him alone so she could explain. She didn't want to do it like this but it had to be done, so she grabbed his hand and said "tipsy" and with a 'pop' they both vanished into thin air.

One minute Harry was standing in an empty street and the next he was in a warm living room, "how?" Was all he could whisper while he took in his surroundings wide eyed.

"Magic!" Miabella said with a smile.

Instead of scoffing at her or questioning her, Harry being a seven year old child still innocent and open to possibilities smiled back at her, a genuine smile something he hadn't done in a very long time "brilliant!"

Miabella decided to explain everything to Harry before giving him a tour, so she led him to the couch in front of the fireplace where two steaming cups of hot chocolate and cookies were already waiting for them. They both settled down, Harry hesitated looking at the snacks but when he looked at the warm smile Miabella gave him all his fears faded, she made him feel welcomed.

"So why don't I first do all the talking and later you can ask me any questions that you might have…" Harry nodded while sipping on the hot coco.

"Ok, so my name is Miabella Rosabella Ducce and you are Harry James Potter"

"James?" Harry couldn't help himself, nobody had ever told him his full name before.

"Oh, hmm, maybe you should tell me what you know first…" Miabella was surprised that Harry didn't know his own middle name. When he carried on looking at her with a blank look she tried to ask him specific questions about what his family had told him and why he didn't want to be her friend.

It took some time but Harry decided that for some unknown reason he could trust her and so he told her about his life at number 4 Privet Drive, how his parents had died in a car crash and how his aunt and uncle were forced to take him in, but they thought he was not normal. He couldn't get himself to tell her that he was a freak but he told her that he did want to be friends with her, but he was scared of his uncle and Dudley was making his life hell.

Miabella sat for a good hour listening carefully to Harry's story, when he'd finished they sat in silence for a few minutes then she whispered "freak". Harry's head shot up his eyes brimming with tears _I should have known better_…

Miabella didn't realize why Harry had reacted like that thinking that he was upset because of everything he'd told her so she carried on "I heard Dudley call you that, it's not true! That's what they call you right? They are the freaks!"

BANG!

They both jumped, Tipsy had thrown a tray full of sandwiches and pumpkin juice on the center table and was standing with her hands on her hips fuming. "How dares they! Harry Potter sir is being great! Tipsy is teaching them manners, yes she is."

"Err" Harry was looking at the strange creature standing in front of him, she was small with bat like ears and big violet eyes that looked like tennis balls. With a snap of her fingers she cleared out the mess replacing it with a fresh tray of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Then a man's baritone voice said "Tipsy, not now" making her harrumph in response before vanishing again with a pop.

"That was tipsy, she's a house elf" Miabella clarified looking at the confusion on Harry's face, he was looking around the empty room to see where the man was, thinking it might be Miabella's dad. "Ahem, up here son, it's good to finally meet you." Harry looked at Miabella still confused but saw that she was looking at the portrait over the mantle smiling.

"Hello grumpy, Harry this is my grandad Carl Benjamin Ducce" Harry gave a weak smile and muttered a Hello in response.

"Well first and foremost son, you most certainly are not a freak! I'm sorry it took us so long to find you but we wizards don't know much about the muggle world. And as far as your parents are concerned, they were both magical as well and did not die in a car crash, they were murdered by a dark lord who calls himself Lord Voldemort. You are famous in the magical world because the night he attacked your home he tried to kill you as well, meeting his downfall." Carl wanted to rip off the bandage and help the boy to start healing, still being young it would be easier to mold the child.

Harry sat there quietly committing all the information to memory, so far no one had ever talked about his parents with such admiration, no one had ever talked to him with such kindness. They spent another hour where Carl told Harry everything he'd been able to find out from other portraits about the war and about what had really happened. The children had eaten their food and had finally drifted off to sleep on the couch itself.

The next morning Harry heard a clicking sound but he kept his eyes shut, he had had a wonderful dream about Miabella and magic and a portrait who talked about his parents, he wanted to memorize the warmth he'd felt in his chest before waking up and facing reality. But when he woke up he found himself tucked in a comfortable four poster bed, white linen curtains let soft light through. Drawing the curtains Harry saw that Tipsy was laying out clothes on the dresser.

"Harry Potter is being awake, Tipsy is making a robe your size. You is getting dressed and coming down for breakfast." Harry smiled a toothy smile at the bossy elf and hopped out of bed. He quickly went to the en-suite bathroom and had a shower, Tipsy had left a fresh set of toiletries for him. Getting dressed in the grey silk robes, the first set of clothes that actually fit him, Harry quickly made his way down following the smell of food.

He could hear voices drifting down the hall.

"It is worse than we'd imagined."

"I know Grumpy, but time heals everything…"

"Hmm, Tipsy will get you something that'll last longer and protect you from magical detec…" Carl stopped mid sentence as Harry stepped into the dining room.

Miabella was already seated at the table "Good morning Harry" she beamed when she saw him.

"Good morning son!" Carl said from yet another portrait on the wall facing the entire length of the table.

Harry beamed at both of them "Good morning" he said before taking a seat next to Miabella so he could face Carl as well. He was just about to help himself to the plate full of pancakes, sausages and eggs that had appeared in front of him when tipsy whacked his hand hard startling him.

"You is to be drinking this potion before every meal, tipsy is making sure of it."

"That is a nutrition potion son, it'll help you absorb all the nutrients in the food. We need to fix the malnourishment that you've suffered at the hands of those monsters."

"Thank you sir." Harry choked still unused to the kindness.

"Nonsense, call me Grumpy." Harry looked curiously at the old man in the portrait, his hair was stark white but his olive skin was smooth. His eyes were pitch black with sharp aristocratic features. But his smile was warm and his deep voice was kind.

Miabella giggled "my parents died fighting Voldemort as well, but Tipsy brought me here to safety. I couldn't say grandad so he became Grumpy, I think I was trying to call him grandpa but oh well." She stuck her tongue out at the portrait with a mischievous glint in her eyes turning to Harry she smiled warmly, "grandad has been teaching me things ever since and Tipsy is making sure that I am a proper lady."

Carl saw the uncertainty in Harry's eyes "your grandfather, Charlus Potter and I went to Hogwarts together. He was obviously in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin they are Hogwarts houses, Hogwarts is the magical school that you'll both attend when you turn eleven. Now Gryffindor and Slytherin are known to be arch enemies, but we had met on the train before reaching Hogwarts and being sorted, so despite our house rivalries we carried on with our friendship. Your grandfather even fell in love with and married a Slytherin girl, Dorea Black. I was best man in his wedding and he at mine, we even became the godfather's of each other's children. But most importantly, during the summer of our fifth year we did a blood ritual making us blood brothers."

Miabella cut in, "the ritual used to be practiced widely during Merlin's time, especially amongst the noble families. They tended to not have more than one or two children, thus avoiding their lands and riches trickling into several branches. So if a Lord had two daughters, he would find a blood brother, normally a friend who had two sons. The younger son would take the blood name and carry on the family line."

Harry nodded in understanding, "but what about the daughters?"

"The blood ritual merges two families together in every way but blood. So even though, you are not biologically related to me, magic will recognize you as family nonetheless. That made the daughters of a blood ritual much more appealing for marriage, not only did they bring dowry from two houses but they were magically more powerful as well, as two magical streams combined as one into their core."

Miabella placed her hand a few inches above Harry's belly button. "Your magical core is located right there, in the center of your being. Why do you think your accidental magic was so powerful? If every child started appearing on rooftops or turning their teachers hair blue, yes I heard what happened with mrs. Sanders… well let's just say it would not have gone unnoticed and the muggles would have found out about magic long ago."

Harry had finished eating and was now listening to Carl with rapt attention, the warm smile flickered slightly as his expression turned somber "I had died a few years before your grandfather did, he was the head of HIT wizards and I was the head unspeakable. We were both fighting Voldemort, when he died Potter Manor was destroyed but there was a portrait of both Dorea and him at Godric's Hollow. We would spend the day with one another spying on the enemy and passing information to our kids. But the night your home was attacked the portraits were destroyed as well, without our original frame the one we were painted in we cannot exist. That's how I knew that something had gone wrong, by the time I had figured out what had happened and I could organize a rescue for you Dumbledore had already sent you to your aunts house. I knew I had to get you back, Merlin knows Lily had told us all about her sisters hate for all things magic. Son, forgive an old man for taking so long to find you, you shouldn't have suffered so much…"

"So...friends?" Miabella asked Harry the mischievous glint back in her eyes. Harry laughed and half hugged her while still sitting _a family that loves me!_

"Well, are you going to give Harry a tour of the manor?"

Harry was so overwhelmed with all the information and everything that had happened since the previous night that he hardly took in his surroundings. His head was spinning with thoughts about his family and magic and him being a wizard, it all felt surreal. Yet he believed with every fiber of his being. There were 10 rooms in the manor with en-suite bathrooms and walk in closets, Harry could choose whichever room he wanted. The library had hundreds of books on different branches of magic, the study was fully equipped for both children to start their magical education under the watchful eyes of Carl and Tipsy.

Once the tour was done Harry realized what had been subconsciously bothering him, "but what about the Dursleys and mrs. Figg? I don't think my aunt and uncle will care much of my disappearance but mrs. Figg might…" right after blurting out what was on his mind he suddenly froze letting his insecurities take him over, _will they send me back? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…_

They'd just stepped into the living room when Harry asked Miabella what she thought but it was Carl that answered, "Tipsy has sorted everything out son, don't worry about it." Relief shown on Harry's face but it was short lived as at that very moment Miabella squealed in delight, "look Harry presents!"

After serving breakfast Tipsy had quickly put the gifts that Carl had asked her to buy for the children under the tree and she'd left. She'd first gone to number 4 Privet Drive and overridden the wards and charms placed around the property, no one would ever know that Harry had left. After that she'd paid a visit to Vernon's sisters house, where she'd threatened to show herself to Marge if the Dursleys caused trouble for Harry. They were actually really happy to get rid of him, they told Marge that they'd finally sent their nephew to an orphanage, they'd tell the school later that they'd sent him to a boarding school. Finally Tipsy paid a visit to Arabella Figg and altered her senses, she would simply remember that Harry was very happy living with the Dursleys.

"Well son aren't you going to open your presents? Miabella has pretty much torn through her bundle!" Harry looked between Carl and Miabella unsure on how to proceed.

"Oh come on Harry, we are not the Dursleys of course there are presents for you too! Here!" Miabella shoved a package towards Harry who took it with trembling hands, unlike Miabella he carefully unwrapped his gift, they were lenses. "Well you can't wear cello taped glasses Harry, besides I know that even with your glasses you can't see properly."

Carl added his two cents as well "They are magical lenses Harry, you can't hide those gorgeous eyes of Lily behind spectacles. Once you wear them, they'll start fixing your vision till one day it gets corrected on its own, then they'll dissolve themselves. Quite a wonderful invention if I may say so myself, mind you they are only available in the U.S. for now, those wizards are much more open to change then we are in Europe."

Harry profusely thanked them both for his present never having received one before, but Miabella pointed out the rest of his pile, needless to say three presents later and Harry was tearing through the wrapping with as much enthusiasm as Miabella. They were both given a potions set, new muggle and wizarding attire, a set of gobstones, an astronomy model, a calligraphy kit, several muggle and wizarding books and a 100 galleons each.

After explaining wizarding currency to both children Carl made it clear that they were not allowed to spend that money. "You are both very young, but both of you need to learn how to manage your finances. Now that I have you here, before you leave for Hogwarts I'm going to train you in money management and investments." They both thanked Carl and Tipsy for their presents, Miabella gave Tipsy a charm for her bracelet it was a tiny emerald symbolizing Harry. Harry made a mental note to get her one next year when Miabella explained that elves do not accept clothes as they see it as a failure to be freed.

"Yes Harry Potter, Tipsy and her family is being serving the Potter and Ducce family for generations. My brother is protecting Potter Manor when mask men attack." She sniffed then beamed with pride at the loyalty of her family.

Christmas passed by in a blur of color and laughter, Harry went to bed filled with hope for his future, the last thought before drifting off to sleep was _I'm finally home. _

Carl let the children spend the holidays playing, exploring the house and telling them stories. Finally after a week he told them that it was time to start studying, both him and Charlus had never fully trusted Dumbledore, yes he was a good man but a man nonetheless which made him fallible. Besides this was his family and he'd look after them! If nothing else he'd make sure that they were as prepared as possible to face the world.

The next morning after breakfast both children happily started their lessons, for the first 3 months Carl made them understand the basics of every branch of magic, they only studied theory and practiced their calligraphy. In the beginning it was slow and tedious but with patience and a lot of explaining soon both of them were fully invested in their work. They would even do extra research in the library and write essays to later discuss with Carl.

Finally when spring came in full bloom Carl thought that they were ready to start the practical side of magic. "Now kids, you will start with the practical aspects of your subjects. For potions you both now understand the importance of temperature, time, movement and the state of ingredients. As for spells, you will learn what most wizards consider a feat, wandless magic. Elves are naturally adept at being in touch with their core which makes it easier for them, as most magical humans view them as inferiors they never bother asking them to teach them. But never underestimate anyone, there's always something to learn."

And so both children started their full magical training under the diligent eye of Tipsy, months passed by both Carl and Tipsy showed extreme patience in front of failures (a lot of explosions and mishaps had to be fixed by Tipsy) but they celebrated every single achievement no matter how small keeping the children motivated. Birthdays were celebrated, days would be spent learning and nights would be spent playing games or laughing over stories told by Carl and Tipsy.

Finally the day came when they both received their Hogwarts letters, along with a visitor.


	2. New beginnings

Finally the day came when they both received their Hogwarts letters, along with a visitor.

* * *

"Ah, Sasha old friend, how've you been?"

Sasha who'd been popped in by Tipsy huffed at Carl "I'm anything but old Carl, where are your manners?"

Carl chuckled "you are like fine wine my lady, you grow more and more beautiful as time passes by." Sasha blushed hushing Carl and calling him a scoundrel.

Both children smiled and introduced themselves to the beautiful woman in front of them, she was a wand master of oriental descent, Harry thought that she looked like Jasmine's mother, she was a princess in a movie that they'd watched.

"My what well mannered children, now let's get down to business shall we! I'm sure you are both excited to connect with your wands!" She smiled at the enthusiastic nods that both kids gave her before taking out a small tent from her purse, opening it up in the middle of the living room and asking them both to follow her in. Inside the tent was huge, every ingredient that she required was present. "Who'll go first?" Harry motioned for Miabella to go ahead "great, please stand inside the circle my dear."

First she asked her to close her eyes and lift her wand arm saying "ligna ad me magiae" she closed her eyes and lifted both arms repeating after her, her hands started feeling warm after a couple of minutes, two pieces of wood flew into the marble basin in front of her.

Next she asked her to place both hands palms down on her stomach and recite "magicae core venit ad me" repeating her instructions she felt her magic envelope her, it filled her entire body wrapping itself around every inch of her, this time two cores flew into the basin.

She then followed the final step, placing her right hand on the top of her head and her left hand on her heart saying "magicae potentiae ad me" made her entire body glow. A vile with silvery liquid and a ruby in the shape of a heart deposited themselves in the basin.

_Oh my _she picked up a piece of wood and laid it on the table explaining "cherry wood makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, combined with the dragon heartstring" she picked up a thread "you must have exceptional self-control and strength of mind to be able to wield it safely, though it'll be easy for you to learn spells" she then picked up the other piece of wood "blackthorn on the other hand is best suited to a warrior, even though wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded".

Taking out a feather, she smiled "thunderbird tail feather, powerful but difficult to master but when sensing danger it can cast spells on its own" with every ingredient her excitement rose_._

Taking out the ruby she told her it was associated to her inner animal, the shape represented her strengths and weaknesses. In her case, she was influenced by the griffin and the shape could symbolize courage or love. The vile was unicorn tears which when mixed with her blood would infuse all the ingredients together and help Sasha etch the ruins that would help her magic naturally flow through her wand.

An hour later, it was Harry's turn following the same procedure Harry got an alder and cedar wood combination making Harry a powerful adversary, alder wood was known for advanced non-verbal spellwork, whereas cedar, preferred owners that were fiercely loyal to their loved ones and had the strength of character to destroy anyone who harmed someone they cared for.

The core was made up of a Dragon heartstring making it a wand with the most magic power capable of the most flamboyant spells. Harry like Miabella too attracted a ruby, but his was a circle, representing that pure of soul someone who shows strength in time of need but is sensitive and needs nurturing.

All the ingredients were bound together with Harry's blood and Basilisk venom.

Both kids exited the tent and patiently waited for Sasha to bring out her masterpieces, Carl had wanted to be present when they first touched their wands. sasha exited smiling with satisfaction at her creations, Miabella picked up her wand first immediately feeling the warmth taking over her, bright stars erupted from the wand filling the hall with twinkling lights. Harry went next, He too felt the warmth fill him before an explosion of multicolored beams erupted from the tip of his wand. The ruins etched on both wands glowed for a millisecond before disappearing becoming one with their masters.

"Bravo!" Carl shouted from his portrait, whereas Tipsy hugged both of her children feeling fiercely proud of them. Sasha congratulated the kids and wished them all the best for their future endeavors, before asking Carl for a word in private.

"You were right you know, there is something odd with the young man!"

Carl sighed, "I was hoping to be wrong, I've managed to save him once hopefully I can manage it again…"

"You know I'm bound by secrecy when it comes to my craft, but I can tell you that I had to etch some special ruins on his wand. Ruins that were last etched by my great great grandmother for another who was destined for burdens greater than any human should have to shoulder, leave alone a child."

"And that my dear is why I asked you to make such a long trip, longer than most would consider possible. A wand master, not a mere wand maker…" Carl winked at Sasha making her blush once again.

"If what I sense is true than I believe another master has visited this house not long ago… Your family has notoriously caused chaos for generations and once again Miabella is going to change the course of fate. Harry is in for quite a ride…" she rolled her eyes internally when Carl smirked, _Merlin he'll never grow up! _

Tipsy popped back in to escort Sasha back, "farewell old friend, see you on the other side." Carl bowed still smiling.

Both children spent the rest of the month practicing spells with their wands, finally it was time for them to make a trip to Diagon Alley.

Tipsy popped them right into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron, Harry tapped the bricks just like Carl had taught them to do and stepped back. Even though both children had spent the last four years practicing magic and living surrounded by it, nothing had prepared them for the sights that now had them both awestruck. They made their way to Gringotts first, walking into the marble building both kids were apprehensive with both the warning carved in the entrance and the goblins themselves.

Mustering his courage Harry took Miabella's hand and led her down to the back of the building where the account managers would be, they came to a stop in front of a desk where a fierce looking goblin with extremely sharp teeth was reading through documents. Harry cleared his throat to get his attention before saying "good morning, may gold line your pockets and blood flow from your enemies." The goblin looked up a bit surprised at the greeting, very few wizards respected their ways "my names Harry James Potter and this is Miabella Ducce, we were hoping to talk to our account manager before heading down to our vaults." The goblin gave them a feral smile and asked them to follow him, he stopped in front of a door and knocked, both goblins talked in gobbledegook. The goblin they'd followed bowed "may your gold be eternal" the children bowed back and entered the office.

They both took a seat in front of the goblin who introduced himself as Goldka, "Harry repeated the previous greeting then added we may be children but please don't confuse our respectfulness with naivety."

Goldka was taken aback "you understand gobbledegook? Impressive! You clearly are full of surprises mr. Potter, how may I be of service to you today?"

Harry smiled and let Miabella take over, he had an easier grasp over languages while she loved numbers. After an hour of discussing their accounts and negotiating commissions ruthlessly both kids headed down to their vaults to take out money. When they left Goldka made sure that every goblin memorized their faces, it wasn't everyday a goblin met wizards and witches who understood the importance of respecting the creatures who handled all your riches. Yes he was looking forward to their next meeting.

Both kids left Gringotts feeling extremely proud of themselves. They'd managed to put all of Carl's teachings on finances and goblins into practice. They first headed towards the trunk shop, upon entering they were greeted by an elderly man, "good morning, how may I help you today?"

"We are looking for a multiple compartment trunk, with expansion charms. We'd like the trunk to have some security features as well. What options can you show us?"

Delighted the man led them towards a set of trunks lying at the back of the shop, they were dark mahogany, each trunk had seven compartments. There was a wardrobe compartment, which came with a freshening and anti crease charm, next was a storage compartment which came with a stasis charm. Then there was a compartment that catalogued every item and stored it for easy access, you could store up to 1000 items, looking them up in a self updating list when you needed to locate them. The fifth compartment could be used for storing personal hygiene products and other liquids, any item placed within would automatically become unbreakable and leak proof, the sixth compartment was a general storage compartment with an automatic transport draw, you simply addressed the letter and left it in the draw, it would immediately be sent to the person that you've shared the code with. The only drawback to this was that the other person had to have a similar draw in their trunk. Finally the last compartment was a safe, warded to the hilt. Even if you left your trunk open no one could access the safe.

Satisfied with the features Miabella asked about the security and other available charms on the trunk. It had a featherlight charm, a shrinking charm, it was fire and waterproof, there was an anti theft option, if anyone tried accessing the trunk who wasn't the owner an alarm would go off. There was also a spell and charm detection test, any item placed within, that was charmed, would glow informing the owner. Lastly, the trunk could be blood warded granting access solely to one person and they could set up a password as well.

750 galleons lighter the duo walked out of the store with their new trunks. Next they stopped at Madam Malkin's, where they got new dress robes, casual robes and school robes. Miabella insisted that all the robes should be of the finest acromantula silk available and they must be tailored not bought off the rack. Harry sighed but went along with her demands, he just couldn't say no to her. Agreeing to come back in a couple of hours to collect the tailored robes, Miabella led Harry into Scrivenshaft's.

They bought a year's supply of ink and extra sharp eagle quills, along with several hundred feet of parchment. Storing the bags in their trunks they went to Flourish and Blotts next to buy the year books.

Twenty minutes later they were at the apothecary, upon entering, instead of walking up to the different items lying on display they went up to the woman behind the counter and asked for the superior quality ingredients. Getting a smile and a nod the woman motioned for them to follow her upstairs, the lay out of the shop was exactly the same upstairs but the ingredients looked fresher. Picking up several bags, Miabella moved around filling it with different ingredients. She picked up a silver set of knives and two pewter cauldrons before heading back down to pay for their purchases.

They still had an hour to kill before picking up their robes so they decided to pick up their birthday presents, Carl had told both Harry who's birthday was on the 31st of July and Miabella who's birthday was on the 28th of August that he'd let them buy pets as birthday presents. They both entered the magical menagerie, Miabella felt a strange pull towards the back of the shop, following her instinct she was about to reach the end when a grey fur ball attacked her, making her lose balance. She landed on her bum with a loud thud "oh Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry miss, are you hurt?" The shopkeeper apologized over and over again while he helped her up. The fur ball had made herself comfortable in Miabella's arms.

"Don't worry I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings" Miabella responded to a relieved salesman. She then lifted the fur ball to look at it better, it was deep grey but the tips of its fur shone silver and its eyes were violet colored. The cat purred at Miabella in an affectionate manner, turning around she held the cat to Harry and beamed "found mine!" The salesman informed them that this was a Maine coon kitten and she'd grow up to weigh around 12-15 pounds. They bought some toys, food and snacks for her before exiting the shop.

"You didn't find anything?" Miabella asked Harry while she cuddled with a content kitten.

"I think I want to check out owls instead"

Fifteen minutes later Harry left the shop with a snowy white owl and a huge grin on his face. They stopped by Madam Malkin's to pick up their robes before making their way back to the courtyard where Tipsy met them to pop them back home.

Harry had named his owl Hedwig and Miabella had named her kitten Minx. Both pets seemed to like one another, Carl was delighted at seeing both his grandchildren so happy.

The next morning after breakfast both kids said teary goodbyes to Carl, promising to write.

"Remember magic is a muscle the more you practice the stronger it will get. Also remember to act like you just met each other on the train itself, everyone must think that Harry is still living at Privet Drive. Study hard but also have fun, I'll see you both during your summer break."

Tipsy popped them to an alley near King's Cross station before wishing them luck and saying her own teary goodbye. "See you on the train" Miabella hugged Harry before making her way to the station. Harry followed a little further behind. He saw her disappear between platform 9 and 10 but he waited a little. Just as he was about to walk towards the platform a group of redheads hurled past him in a chaotic manner.

"What was the platform number again?" The mother Harry presumed asked, 9 and ¾ mum replied the girl who was swinging off her arm. Harry quickly followed behind and decided that it was best to play up with appearances and so he asked the lady on how to get to the Hogwarts express.

A few minutes later the twin redhead boys helped Harry stow his trunk in a compartment, luckily Miabella was already there waiting for him.

"I'm Fred by the way"

"And I'm George."

"Hi, I'm Harry"

"And I'm Miabella"

The twins smiled at Miabella but they turned back to Harry.

"Harry Potter?" They asked in unison. Harry just nodded blushing a little, but he was saved by another boy who wanted to show the twins a tarantula.

A few minutes later Harry heard the twins tell their mother on who the boy she'd helped was. He heard their sister squeal and their moms pity for the child. Miabella was in a fit of giggles "and so the great Harry Potter's fan club begins."

Harry rolled his eyes at her but he couldn't help but laugh as well. The train had finally started leaving the platform when the compartment door opened and the youngest male redhead walked in "can I join you? Everywhere else is full!"

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way" he said as he took the seat in front of Harry, Harry introduced both himself and Miabella in turn.

"Are you really him?"

"Erm, last I checked yeah, I was still myself…"

"Do you have the, you know…" Ron asked pointing towards his own forehead.

Harry groaned internally but moved his hair to show Ron, before the conversation could get more awkward Miabella jumped in with a proposal to start a game of exploding snaps.

The journey continued amicably till the compartment door slid open and a blond boy accompanied by two larger boys entered to ask if Harry Potter was indeed here. But seeing Miabella in the compartment he smiled and greeted her first "so how's the train ride so far?"

Both Harry and Miabella had felt Ron go tense, "hi Draco, it's actually been a fun ride so far we've been playing exploding snaps, care to join? By the way, Draco here helped me with my trunk when I boarded the train." She said to Harry.

"Hi, yes I'm Harry , this is Ron and you've obviously met Miabella. You are welcome to join us if you like…" Harry said while shaking Draco's hand.

"Maybe some other time, pleasure to make your acquaintance. See you later Miabella." He bowed out before sliding the compartment door shut.

"Git."

"What was that Ron?" Miabella turned and looked pointedly at Ron.

"Malfoy, he's a bloody git. Thinks he can get away with anything because his daddy is rich! He'll end up in Slytherin and then become a death eater like his father!"

"If you don't want to talk to him that's fine." Miabella said matter of factly before going to her trunk and taking out a mystery novel. She didn't appreciate the hostility Ron showed towards a boy who'd completely ignored him.

"Why was he being so nice to you? Are you a snake as well." Ron's ears had gone red.

Miabella replied before Harry could say anything, elbowing him when she saw his mouth open, "oh come on Ron, you are a pureblood I'm sure you've studied wizarding politics and family history…" seeing how Ron just looked at her dumbfounded it was clear that he'd done no such thing. Sighing she carried on, "anyhow when I was trying to heave my trunk on the train mr. Malfoy asked Draco to help me, I introduced myself and obviously he recognized the name."

Harry decided to take out his chess set distracting Ron for the time being. "It's alright mate, I'm sure Mia- erm, Miabella will gladly give us a quick lesson on wizarding family history one of these days…"

Not soon after that a round faced boy approached their compartment looking for his toad, when he came around a second time with a bossy bushy haired girl, Miabella cast a wandless accio and handed Trevor to Neville while they were all distracted with Ron's spell.

"Mental that one!" Ron stated when Neville and Hermione had left, Harry smiled in response but carried on playing.

When Hogsmeade station arrived Miabella placed Minx in her basket and Harry let Hedwig out.

"Oi where did that cat come from?" Ron asked surprised at suddenly noticing the grey ball of fur.

"This is minx and she's been with me the whole ride, but being a kitten she mostly just drinks milk and sleeps for now…" Miabella was smiling at Minx.

They got down on the platform and heard Hagrid's booming voice "firs' years, firs' years! Follow me!" The giant of the man with an untamable mane was signaling to all the little ones with a smile and kind beetle like eyes.

They managed to follow him slipping and skidding down the slope leading towards the lake where the boats were waiting "no more than four to a boat." Ron got in first but Harry waited and helped Miabella and another redhead before climbing in himself.

"Thank you, my names Susan Bones and you must be the famous Harry Potter."

Miabella laughed and introduced herself and Ron who just mumbled a hello. "How did you know that he was Harry Potter?"

"My aunt is Amelia Bones, she is the head of the DMLE. She was both friends and a coworker with , I've seen photos of your parents. So yeah , messy black hair with green eyes makes for a pretty easy deduction."

Harry laughed making a mental note to ask later if it'd be ok for her aunt to send him some photos. "Looks like you'll make a great detective someday."

They were all distracted with the oohs and aahs, coming out on the other side from under the bridge they saw Hogwarts, the castle had several turrets, little windows were littered all over the facade giving out a faint glow. It left them all speechless.

Getting out of the boats Harry noticed that Hagrid was looking at him, he thought he noticed a tear but he couldn't be sure so he smiled at Hagrid. They were waiting in an antechamber when the ghosts showed up, Hermione could be heard going on and on about Hogwarts a history.

Harry squeezed Miabella's hand and whispered "remember what grumpy said no matter what house we end up in we are family." Miabella squeezed Harry's hand in return and smiled, grateful for the reassurance. The doors to the great hall opened "welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall and I'll be escorting you to the great hall where you'll be sorted into the four Hogwarts houses. Please form a line and follow me." She said in a no nonsense attitude giving them all a stern look, then her face softened a little bit before she turned around walking away.

They all followed her in an orderly fashion, entering the great hall they saw the four house tables where the older students were waiting, the teachers were seated up front, the enchanted ceiling distracted everyone from their worries of the sorting till Professor McGonagall placed a stool with an old frayed hat on it, which burst into a song.

Soon the sorting started, Abbot Hannah went to Hufflepuff, Boot Terry became the first Ravenclaw, each house clapped and welcomed their new member.

"Ducce Miabella"

Miabella nervously made her way to the stool where Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "Hmm interesting, very interesting…"she heard the voice in her head. "You'd do well in every single house, not many students are this balanced at age 11 but, oh well at least you know what you want...better be…"

"GRYFFINDOR"

After what felt like an eternity Miabella removed the hat and saw that the far right table was clapping, she made her way towards the table and sat down shaking hands with several people.

After the twins 'we got Potter' chant was done and Zabini Blaise went to Slytherin, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up to say a few words and the welcome feast began.

Up at the staff table everyone seemed to be glancing at the new Gryffindor raven haired boy.

_He looks exactly like the brat of his father, same build, same height, same disgusting hair. At least Lily's eyes aren't hidden behind ugly glasses. _Snape sneered to himself and poured more wine.

_He looks like a mini James but those eyes are pure Lily, my little cubs. I'll look out for him rest assured. _McGonagall thought looking up at the 'heavens'.

_I can' believe he's so grown up! The same baby I rescued from that destruction. _Hagrid wiped another stray tear before serving himself some steak and kidney pie.

_Well his aunt and uncle seemed to have done a decent job, good. I made the right decision. _Dumbledore sighed, relieved.

Shortly after dinner they all headed towards their common rooms and straight to bed. Exhausted from the days journey and excited about starting classes the next day.

The next morning Miabella was the first one up in her dorm, she cast a tempus charm it was only 6 a.m. deciding that she might as well get ready for the day she gathered her things and headed to the bathroom. Half an hour later she made her way down to the common room, thinking it'd be empty. She found Neville sitting on one of the couches fully dressed.

"Morning" she greeted him warmly while taking a seat.

"Oh, hi, morning!" I didn't think anyone else would be up this early!"

"Yeah, I suppose I'm excited to start my Hogwarts experience. Hey! You alright? You look a bit pale…"

"I'm just a bit nervous, I just hope I'm half as good as my dad." He replied in a whisper without looking at Miabella. She saw him nervously playing with his wand. _How odd, the wand looks old… _"it was my dads!" Miabella started realizing that she'd been staring.

She blushed a little "Neville don't mind my saying this, I'm sure you'll make a great wizard but no matter how much you want to be like your dad you are not him. You are your own person which means you need a wand that suits you better as well. The wand chooses the wizard."

Neville nodded but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a bit, they could hear movement coming from the stairs. The others had started coming down, heading towards the great hall. Miabella stood and asked Neville to join her, he happily followed her out.

"Good morning early risers" Harry greeted them before taking a seat. Ron simply grunted. Hermione followed closely scowling a little "how long can they take to get ready?" She blushed seeing Miabella there with her black hair falling in perfect waves.

Miabella simply giggled "don't worry Hermione, I'm lucky my hair is naturally like this." Harry had to bite his tongue remembering that he'd just met Miabella.

Their first class was Transfiguration with professor Mcgonagall and the Slytherins. They made their way up to class Miabella stopped to greet Draco who in turn introduced her to his friends and she did the same, much to everybody's surprise. Harry elbowed Ron when he saw him open his mouth and nodded at Draco who nodded back.

Ron sat next to Harry grumbling about snakes "they are snakes how can you be friends with them?" He hissed at Miabella who was sitting on Harry's other side.

"I'm not friends with anyone at the moment Ron, I've just met you all yesterday. But there's no harm in being cordial with everyone and friends with some." She responded coolly. Neville was sitting next to her, he couldn't help but ponder over everything that Miabella said, she seemed to be extremely logical.

Suddenly the cat sitting on the desk jumped transforming into Professor McGonagall mid jump. _It always works._ Everyone had gone quiet and were looking at her in awe.

"Good morning class, you are here to learn the subtle art of Transfiguration…"

An hour later most of the Slytherins, Harry, Hermione and Miabella had managed to make their match into a perfect needle.

Next was Potions with Professor Snape. He entered the dungeon as menacing as ever and immediately started asking Harry questions. Harry noticed the underlying message that Snape passed onto him, _the language of flowers _he mused as he answered them all correctly _maybe he has more of lily in him than I expected, brat. _

Not having to read the instructions diligently, Harry managed to stop Ron from making a mistake and Miabella managed to stop Neville from melting his cauldron. Snape noticed them both and decided to keep an eye on them. They quickly gave their samples in and wrote down the homework before leaving the dungeon and heading to lunch.

Snape found a note under Potter's vial 'thank you, even though I don't remember her, I miss her too!" _Oh Lily if maybe we'd stayed friends...he might look like him but his mind is all you._

Up in the headmasters office Albus was frantically trying to find a new defence teacher. Quirrell had resigned just before the welcome feast. The Flamel's had moved the location of the stone without informing him so he couldn't use that ruse to get Voldemort out. _Harry my boy, I hope that one day you'll understand…_


	3. Defence Durmstrang Style

Up in the headmasters office Albus was frantically trying to find a new defence teacher. Quirrell had resigned just before the welcome feast. The Flamel's had moved the location of the stone without informing Dumbledore so he couldn't use that ruse to get Voldemort out. _Harry my boy, I hope that one day you'll understand…_

* * *

On Thursday morning at breakfast Dumbledore stood up to make a special announcement. "Good morning, I would like you all to welcome the newest member of our staff, Professor Rostov, he'll be teaching defence against the dark arts." Professor Rostov was a dark skinned man with heavy set eyes, his hair was tied back in a bun, standing up he nodded to the great hall at large before going back to his breakfast, not bothering to acknowledge the scattered applause welcoming him.

"Oh my, he's so handsome! Scary but so handsome!" Lavender cooed.

"Did you see his chest? He's super hot!" Parvati chimed in.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just hope we can start lessons soon, we've already missed one…"

The twins cut her taking a seat next to Harry, "heard he's real badass!"

"Yup, one of the Durmstrang toppers!"

"Yup, That school really loves it's dark arts."

"Reckon we should test him?"

"Oh brother of mine you read my mind!"

"Let's go arrange a welcome party."

"See you lot." The twins stood up to leave the great hall, Lee joined them to discuss the prank that they would play on the new Professor.

"Ugh, mo wok! I enyoy the fee peio!" Ron managed to say with his mouth full.

_How? How did no one manage to teach him basic manners? _Miabella gagged internally, "anyhow our first class of the day is with Professor Rostov, let's go see what awaits us."

Miabella reached the defence classroom with the rest in tow, she opened the door in one swift movement and walked in to gasp and suddenly stopped. Harry and the rest all walked into one another, "ow, Mia what the hell! Who stops like th…"

Harry realized what had made Miabella stop, the entire classroom looked like a rainforest. There were hundred foot trees disappearing into the high ceilings, earth, moss and rocks covered the ground, sounds of water were coming from somewhere at the back of the room. Harry tried squinting to look further but the tree top canopies made it darker deeper into the indoor forest.

"Ah Good, you are all here!" Professor Rostov was standing in the corridor.

The Gryffindors turned around and saw that the Slytherins had joined them as well, everyone at the back was trying to get a look in. Professor Rostov addressed them all, "today I'll be evaluating your skill, you will all spend the next two hours in the forest fending for yourselves. At the end of class we'll see who manages to come out unscathed."

Everyone was looking at the Professor wide eyed, Hermione shakily lifted her hand. "Erm...professor we don't really know any defensive spells so far…"

"I'm sure you'll manage, at least some of you must have learnt something back home. There are transfigured animals and training dummies in the forest, if you feel that at any moment you cannot deal with the task send up red sparks, you'll be escorted out. I will note down the time you managed to stay inside. There are several potions and items hidden in the forest that can help you stay there longer, the goal is to reach the top of the mountain and touch the flag!"

"Will they really hurt us?" Pansy Parkinson whispered more to Draco than to the professor.

"I'm a muggle born, sir, no one in my house knew about magic!" Hermione added indignantly, getting some nods from the other muggle borns.

"If you are completely useless than I suppose yes you will get hurt." He was clearly irritated with the carefree attitude the British possessed, "this is why other schools are pickier with their entry requirements." He pinned Hermione with a glare before clapping his hands, he ushered them in and shut the classroom door.

"Well I suppose we might as well see what awaits us!" Theodore Nott said before walking straight in and taking a right, Blaise Zabini followed him.

Slowly all of them started to scatter in pairs or groups of three. Harry looked at Miabella, Ron had automatically decided that he would go with Harry and Hermione seemed to be left without a group. "Neville would you like to team up with me? Harry, Ron and Hermione can work together!" She smiled and nodded at Harry while Neville and Hermione gratefully agreed.

"Lumos" Harry and Miabella whispered, the others quickly copied them before making their way in. Harry signaled for Miabella to go first, she took a few steps and fell with a thud grabbing Neville and making him fall too. Ron and Hermione quickly went to help them up, "Ugh, sorry Nev, I'm such a cluts!" Standing up Harry winked at her before whispering best of luck and heading into the forest himself. While Miabella had created a distraction Harry had quickly cast silencing charms and scent removal on everyone.

"You alright Mia?"

"Yes Nev, thank you! Come on let's go!"

Miabella and Neville had gone straight in, after walking for 10 minutes they heard water falling, Mia poked Neville's shoulder to get his attention, they'd decided that they wouldn't talk so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Neville looked in the direction that she was pointing at, there was a waterfall, behind the waterfall he could see something glittering. "How will we get down there though?"

"How about we use the Rubbered Snake?" Miabella looked at Neville confused, "this vine here, I've read about them a foot of the vine can stretch to about ten feet, we could tie it around our waist and climb down...err, maybe?"

"You're a genius Neville, come on!" Neville blushed at Miabella's compliment and quickly picked up a vine to tie around himself. Once they were sure that the vines were tied properly, they started making a slow descent using tree roots and rocks as foot holdings.

Meanwhile Harry was hiding behind a tree trunk.

"I was hungry so I ate the berries!" Ron snapped.

"They could have been poisonous Ron and for heaven's sake we had breakfast 20 minutes ago!" Hermione snapped back exasperated.

"Shush, both of you! Something's moving here. It's a...a goat?" Harry turned to look at the two just as he saw a shadow move behind his friends.

"Wh-AAAAA"

"HERMIONE! RON! RON?" Hermione was being dragged into the soft ground while Ron was choking, _the berries! Ugh! _

Hermione spent a minute kicking and screaming only to get pulled in faster, then it occurred to her _Devil's snare! _Her wand had fallen out of her hand when she'd been taken by surprise. Taking a deep breath she yelled, "Harry, Lumos! Cast a Lumos!" Realizing what she meant he quickly cast a Lumos and suddenly he knew how to help Ron, he turned around to look at the goat _please please don't make me kill it… _but looking at the rocks around the goat he realized that they were bezoar's. He picked up the first one and ran back to Ron who'd gone white, Hermione quickly broke it into tiny pieces and shoved it in his mouth.

"He isn't moving!" Hermione shrieked clearly having a panic attack. Harry picked up Ron's wand and sent up red sparks, Ron and his wand disappeared. "Hermione! Shhh, breath!"

"Do you think that he'll be ok?" She asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"I think so, they wouldn't allow Professor Rostov to actually poison students…" _at least I hope not._ "Are you ok?"

Hermione sniffed back her tears, she could see bruises on her arms and was sure that the rest of her body would be bruised as well but she was ready to carry on.

Miabella and Neville had managed to safely climb down the cliff they were walking towards the cave behind the waterfall where the object was glittering. "Merlin! What's that wretched smell?" She gagged.

"You wait here, I'll go get it!" Neville said mustering up all his Gryffindor courage.

BOOM!

A troll was guarding the object, he picked up Neville and threw him. It all happened so quickly that Neville didn't even get the chance to scream!

"NOOO!" Miabella saw Neville flying through the air, colliding with the wall of the cliff and falling limp on the rocks. Her scream made the troll turn around, _shit!_ _Think Bell, think! _She started running making sure that the troll had left Neville and was behind her, before she knew it she'd reached a dead end _double shit! _She turned around and pointed her wand at the troll, he was going to squish her like a bug! "Stupefy" _why isn't it working? _"Stupefy, stupefy…" she shut her eyes, desperation courseing through her veins, I can't leave Neville alone. Suddenly her hand got hot, opening her eyes in alarm she saw that the troll was going to swing his bat! A jet of black light shot out from her wand hitting him in the chest.

BANG! The troll fell on his back with a huge hole in the center of his chest, the bat landed a centimeter away from her making her lose her balance. Still shaking she managed to get up and gingerly made her way around the now dead troll, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and sprinted back to Neville. He was still lying there, blood was trickling down the side of his head, "NEV! Please let him be fine please!" She bent down to check his pulse, it was there, faint but it was there. Picking up his wand she sent up red sparks, Neville and his wand disappeared.

Still shaking she realized that tears were mixed with sweat on her face, a sudden sharp pain shot up her leg and she realized that she'd cut it. Ignoring the pain she walked towards the glittering object, it was a _kettle? Seriously? All this for a bloody kettle? _She thought furiously picking it up to throw it in anger. But as soon as she touched it she felt a pull behind her navel, she landed on her bad leg and fell cursing herself. Looking around she saw the flag, she managed to crawl towards it and touched it before passing out.

"I told him not to eat the berries! I told him they could be poisonous! But no, he never listens! He…"

"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way but you really need to learn how to relax a bit more!" Harry looked at her, she looked hurt. He sighed and stopped facing her, "You are really smart Hermione, but the other day in Herbology, Professor Sprout asked Neville a question yet you had your hand up! Or when Mia asked you if you'd like to play a game of UNO you said you had better things to do like study! Or I don't know, when Ron was doing the potions essay and you read it over his shoulder and pointed out all his mistakes…"

"You all call her Mia…"

"Huh? What" Harry was taken by surprise.

"Miabella, I've noticed that you all call her Mia. It's like everyone has been her friend since forever."

"Yeah, she has that effect on people. You know if you spend some time with the rest of us, maybe a couple of evenings a week instead of going to the library you might get a nickname too." Harry smiled and winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "maybe you are right… I'll try it, after all I did tell the hat that I wanted to go to Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw." Harry raised an eyebrow and flung an arm around her shoulder, "welcome to the party house miss Granger!" She mock glared at Harry, "What! That's what the twins told me! Of all the Hogwarts houses we have the most parties!"

She was going to say something back when her eyes went wide, "look Harry!" Harry turned to look at what she was pointing at, they'd reached the base of the mountain, a broom was floating in mid air.

They started running towards the broom, Harry suddenly tripped falling face first on the gravel. He heard another thud behind him thinking that Hermione must have tripped as well, turning around he saw her on the ground as well but sitting up he realized that she had fallen on her back and wasn't moving. Suddenly the thing he'd fallen on moved from under his feet and a shadow fell on him, looking up he saw three snakes, _no wait, it's one snake with three heads! A runespoor! Shit!_

"What do we have here?

"A youngling!"

"Let'sss bite him too!

"Wait! Why do you want to bite uss, let uss go!"

"A sspeaker?"

"Impressive!"

"Why sshould we let you go?"

"I'll give you mice, all the mice you want!"

"Fine, give uss mice!"

"Lotss of mice."

"Otherwisse we'll bite you and eat you both!"

_How am I supposed to get mice? They've bitten Hermione! Shit! _Taking out his wand he thought back to his Transfiguration lesson, chanting _I need to protect Hermione _over and over in his head he drew out his wand and aimed it at a small pile of stones picturing a mouse in his head. Several beams of bright white light shot out hitting the stones that started to wiggle and scattered running in different directions. Harry noticed that most of them were still stones with feet and tails and some had ears, but it'd done the job. The Runespoor quickly followed the 'stone mice', without missing a beat Harry stood up and ran to Hermione she was stone cold, he picked up her wand and shot out red sparks making sure that she disappeared before running up to the broom.

Without thinking he flung his leg over the broom and shot up, he wanted to get out of there before the Runespoor realized what had happened and came back. It never occurred to him that he had never flown before, once up in the air a sense of freedom took hold of him, he shot up as high as he could go and dove down at a 90 degree angle to the flag, touching it and disappearing on the spot.

Unsurprisingly he landed in the infirmary.

"Getting first years to do an obstacle course that many fifth years would fail, what is wrong with you? Three have been poisoned, four have broken bones, two nearly bled to death, five were stunned and burnt."

"It was in a controlled environment, I made sure no permanent harm would come to anyone!"

"No permanent harm! No permanent harm, Professor Rostov the entire first year Gryffindor and Slytherin class is in the infirmary right now! Never in all my years have I seen something like this!"

Just then the doors opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape in tow, "Poppy my dear, I believe mr. Potter is awaiting your care, why don't you check him over." Both Poppy and Sergei Rostov started, "Ah, mr. Potter congratulations you and miss Ducce were the only two to make it to the flag!"

Albus looked at Harry with his eyes twinkling. "Ahem" Minerva got the headmasters attention, "Ah, yes, Professor Rostov I believe that maybe we should have a word in my office." Albus signaled with his arm asking Rostov to come with him, Mcgonagall looked like she would hex Rostov to next week, Snape simply glared at the man.

"At least you only have some minor cuts, though I want you to rest for a bit! No young man you can check on your friends when I've given you the permission to get out of bed! They are all fine." Poppy scolded him before going back to check on the others.

Rostov took a seat in Dumbledore's office, Minerva sat down next to him but Severus prefered to stay standing. "Sergei, I believe there was a slight misunderstanding today, the obstacle course you prepared was clearly not apt for the first years."

Sergei looked at the Headmaster, clearly he was happy about something his eyes were twinkling madly. "Well two students seem to have done well."

"Just because two students were lucky it doesn't mean that you can make such brash decisions!" Snape snapped.

"In Durmstrang this was a common class. How was I to know that Hogwarts had such an abysmal level." Rostov snapped back.

"Severus why don't you go and check if Poppy needs any special potion." Snape glared at Dumbledore but left the office with one last seething look at Rostov. _Not a single Slytherin reached the bloody flag!_

Sighing Albus turned back to Rostov, "I agree here at Hogwarts our methods of teaching are quite different to what you are used to. Why don't we start a dueling club third year onwards and maybe you can do this obstacle course for the older students. I'm sure Minerva can help you with a study plan more suited to our needs." Rostov stiffly nodded and stood up to leave, "and Professor Rostov I am truly thankful to you for taking up this position for the year."

Minerva left with Rostov, they had a lot to discuss.

"He did well!" Fawkes trilled a hopeful note.

"Careful Headmaster, remember he's just a boy! Another student, special yes, but just another student!" The hat warned him from a shelf.

Dumbledore bowed to the hat. Suddenly his fire flared up green, mrs. Figg's head was floating in the flames.

"Albus, the Dursleys just lost their boy! The fat one!"

"Oh, what happened?" _Have the death eaters found them?_

"Some sort of car accident. The funeral will take place on Sunday."

"Thank you Arabella, I'll talk to Harry. Such a young life lost, it's such a shame. My condolences are with the family." Mrs. Figg nodded sadly before saying goodbye.

Albus sat there thinking for a while, he was wrong the boy had died in a muggle accident. Either way, a loss of a young life full of promises for the future was always a sad day. He'd ask Minerva to give Harry the news, _the poor boy will be devastated._

In an undisclosed location in the middle of a forest a young man was kneeling with his head bowed shaking with fear, "it's d-done m-my Lord."

"Excellent, you will be rewarded handsomely for your accomplishment. Come it is time to start preparing for my return."


	4. Pranks, Love & Quidditch

"Excellent, you will be rewarded handsomely for your accomplishment. Come it is time to start preparing for my return."

* * *

It was just before dinner when Madam Pomfrey kicked Harry and Miabella out of the infirmary, "No mr. Potter you cannot spend the night here, you can come back tomorrow morning! Now off to dinner, both of you! Miss Ducce if you feel dizzy please come back, I still don't understand how you recovered so quickly!"

"Wow she sure can be scary when she wants to. I still can't believe that you fought a troll! Mia! Mia?" Harry turned to look around, Miabella was walking beside him chewing her lower lip. "What are you thinking about?"

"You had a conversation with the Runespoor?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"I need to check something in the library, you go ahead I'll meet you in the great hall!" She said just as she turned around to go in the opposite direction.

"Mia wait!" Harry grabbed her arm, "Madam Pomfrey only let you out because you convinced her that you were fine and I'd be with you. I'll come to the library with you too!"

"No, I'll just be a few minutes behind, besides, I don't want you there just in case Madam Pince or anyone else sees the books that I want to refer to!" Harry looked at Miabella not sure on what to do.

"Fine, but don't take too long. Also, you'll tell me what's been bothering you, right? Once you've sorted everything out in that overactive head of yours!"

"Of Course baby!" She pecked Harry on the cheek then bent over laughing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, amused by her teasing. "You do know that as soon as Lavender is up Parvati will tell her and by tomorrow evening all of Hogwarts will know!"

Miabella managed to take a few deep breaths and wiped a stray tear that had escaped when she was laughing. "Well they clearly noticed that there was more to us than meets the eye. Besides now it'll be easier for us to train or talk in private, everyone will just assume that we want some alone time." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Harry groaned to himself _trust Mia to come up with something like that! "_It's a good thing that I love you!"

Mia mock gasped and swatted his arm playfully still batting her lashes. Making Harry roll his eyes. "Anyhow I'll see you in a bit, oh and Harry, don't tell anybody else about the Runespoor." He watched her back till she turned the corner shaking his head at her antics before heading down to the great hall himself.

"Harry, the hero!"

"The legend!"

"We bow to thee."

"Please grace us with your presence!"

The twins bowed before taking a seat on either side of Harry.

"It's not funny, they could have been seriously injured! You two need to start taking things a little more seriously!" Percy snapped from a few seats down.

"Of course prefect sir!"

"You are correct your greatness!"

"Ignore these two, but congratulations I heard that you were the only one to finish the task! I'm Angelina by the way."

"I wasn't the only one, Miabella completed the task as well. That too before me." Harry said as he helped himself to some shepherd's pie. Looking up he saw that he'd got everybody's attention in the vicinity so he told them about the tasks, adding Miabella and Neville's troll encounter and omitting his conversation with the snake.

"Wait, you flew? But you haven't had your flying classes yet! Fred and George said that you lived with muggles… oh, sorry, I'm Katie Bell!"

Harry smiled at Katie, "yes, it was my first time flying and boy did it feel good!"

"You should try out for seeker!"

"Yes you have the right build!"

"It could be fun!"

"Oh it will be fun!"

"We are beaters!"

"Ron's told you about Quidditch right?"

"Ickle Ronniekins is obsessed with it!"

"I thought first years weren't allowed to try out…"

"No, first years aren't allowed to have their own broom! But you can try out, sure! Mind you there hasn't been a first year on the team for a century now, you'd have to be a prodigy on the broom though. I really want the cup this year!"

Angelina rolled her eyes, "He's Oliver our team captain. Most kids don't try out because they are too shy or confuse the 'no broom' rule to mean no flying." Harry saw that Oliver was sulking and throwing dirty looks at the Slytherin table, he agreed to give the Quidditch tryouts a shot.

Dinner finally came to an end, Harry had spent the evening talking to the twins, Lee, Angelina and Katie about Quidditch and hadn't realized that Miabella hadn't showed up.

Standing up he looked around _where is she_…

"Mr. Potter, can you please follow me to my office we need to discuss a delicate matter." Professor McGonagall said with a grave expression.

Entering her office he took the offered seat, "I'm not sure on how to say this delicately but there's been an accident. The loss of such a young life always comes as a shock, your family has kept the funeral on Saturday. I could take you…" Minerva never got to finish her sentence, Harry let out a strangled cry and left her office in a sprint his chair fell with a loud crack on the stone floor.

_How? How could this happen? No, no, no! Mia! _He sprinted all the way to the library to make sure for himself, he refused to believe Professor McGonagall. Turning the corner he banged into someone making them both fall on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Mia turned to look at what had banged into her _Harry? _"Harry, what's wrong?" Tears were liberally flowing down Harry's cheeks!

"Mia! Oh thank Merlin! You are fine!" He managed to say in one breath while half strangling half hugging her. "She said there had been an accident! The funeral is on Saturday! My family…"

"Harry, Harry! Breath. What are you talking about?"

He managed to calm down, still clutching onto Mia to make sure she was still there. After a couple of seconds he managed to tell her what had just happened. Understanding dawned on Miabella "Harry, everyone here thinks the Dursley's are your family…"

"Oh!" He stood up and helped Mia up, they started heading towards the common room silently. Mia kept on shooting glances at Harry still holding his hand, "I'm not sure what I feel" Harry finally whispered just as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

Just as Harry had run out Minerva was going to go after him, "give him some space to grieve Minerva, it's clearly come as a shock to him. Arabella told me that it took time, but eventually the Dursley's had accepted Harry. They even stopped leaving him with her, initially I was skeptical, but seeing how happy Harry looked in the welcome feast and his reaction now, I'm happy to admit that I may have become slightly paranoid with age. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered her one as he took one himself.

"No, Albus thank you. I think I'll go check on him in the common room." Albus nodded, his friend had always been protective of her cubs. He took out a frayed parchment from his pocket 'the second wand has been purchased!' Sighing he started making his way back to his office _another theory gone wrong? Hopefully!_

Harry and Miabella stepped into the common room to find Professor McGonagall waiting there, "mr. Po - Harry, are you alright?" Harry was taken aback with his stern Professor's demeanor.

"Ah, y-yes Professor. It just came as a shock…"

"I understand, is there anything I can do? You can take the day off from classes tomorrow and even go home if you like…"

"Err, n-no! I-I don't really want to go for the funeral. I don't think I'm ready, maybe during Christmas break…" Minerva saw Miabella squeeze Harry's hand reassuringly _at least he has good friends._

"If that's what you think is best, if you change your mind you can come talk to me. Would you like to spend the night at the infirmary, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can give you a dreamless sleep potion or a calming draught…"

"I'd like to stay here Professor, I'm ok, honestly." She looked at him with her signature stern look but Miabella could have sworn that she saw a smile. _So much like James, young love…_

The next morning Harry found Miabella in the great hall, most of the first years were back, including Lavender and Parvati.

"Harry the hero!"

"Harry the ladies man!"

"Lord Potter"

"Teach us your ways!"

_Great, just as I predicted the rumor mill is working over time. _Harry rolled his eyes at the twins and ignored the knowing looks that Lavender and Parvati were giving him.

"Good morning love!" Harry said while taking a seat next to Mia making her giggle.

Suddenly the great hall went quiet only Professor Rostov could be heard coughing. He was having some sort of seizure. Suddenly his robes were replaced with khaki pants and a shirt, a hat appeared on his head and a whip in his hand and the Indiana Jones soundtrack started playing.

The silence slowly broke as the muggle borns started laughing, telling their less informed peers who he represented. Slowly the volume of the great hall was ten folds, with people laughing and talking. Professor Rostov looked at the twins before sitting down to carry on eating.

The twins rolled over laughing. Apparently their dad being obsessed with muggle items had once brought home a collection of Indiana Jones merchandise, seeing the task that Professor Rostov had set for the first years they thought it'd make for an ideal prank.

Classes resumed as usual, at lunch time though the twins managed to create yet more entertainment. Both boys walked into the great hall 20 minutes late, their skin and hair was green with scales, their robes had turned silver (Slytherin colors). But what got everyone's attention was Peeves playing a flute while the boys danced with their hands up in the air, like a snake.

The show lasted another 20 minutes before Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had managed to reverse the spells.

They both fell on the bench sweating and panting.

"Respect!"

"Professor Rostov sure knows his pranks."

"I'm exhausted!"

"I didn't realize I could move like that."

Dumbledore was smiling along with Snape, who wasn't really smiling but at least he didn't look like he was going to murder someone. "Professor Rostov, we can't do spells on students!" Minerva said exasperated at the man's childishness.

"I'm sorry, but what makes you say that it was me?" Sergei looked at Minerva questioningly.

"As long as it was a harmless prank it doesn't matter, Minerva you know that the twins highly enjoy their little experiments. Besides, I have thoroughly enjoyed both my meals today, listening to all the laughter…"

Minerva huffed but knew that it was futile.

In the evening Harry and Miabella found themselves in the room of requirements, Carl had shared some of the Hogwarts secrets with them. "Well let's start practicing, I've made a list of new spells and I also want to see if I can perfect making mice. Here's the theory…" Harry handed his notes to Miabella.

"Harry we need to talk to grumpy, the research I did yesterday regarding your parseltongue abilities… you shouldn't be able to do that! We've studied both your and my family history in detail, there were no parselmouths in our ancestors. There weren't many books in the library, it's considered dark magic, like only dark wizards should be able to do it…" Harry looked at her alarmed.

"But that's hogwash, I believe I read that Merlin was one too. It's only considered dark in Europe because most of the dark lords we've had could speak it. It's actually considered a gift in the oriental world. Can we send a letter with Hedwig later? I feel like this is something that he should know…"

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Come on, let's make some mice then shall we!"

"Oi, where's Harry?"

"He went for a walk with Mia! Want to join us for a game of UNO?" Neville asked while patting the pillow next to him.

"We just finished explaining the rules to Hermione here, this games brilliant!" Dean added.

"I wanted to play chess! Why is he walking with Mia?"

"Because that's what people do when they are dating!" Huffed Lavender.

Ron rolled his eyes but joined them for a game of UNO. _How can he want to spend time walking with her, that's so boring!_

They'd been playing for an hour when the portrait hole opened, Harry and Miabella stepped in.

"MIAAWW" Minx came running down the steps that led to the boys dormitory chasing a rat, before anyone could react they'd both exited the portrait hole.

"SCABBERS!" Ron screamed running after his pet but it was too late, both animals had disappeared from view.

"WHAT WAS YOUR STUPID CAT DOING IN OUR ROOM! IF THAT MONSTER HURTS SCABBERS I'LL, I'LL…"

"He'll drown you in his spit!" Seamus finished. Ron turned at him red faced, breathing hard. "What it's true I could see it flying from all the way here!"

"Ron Minx is a cat they chase mice, besides everyone's pets roam around the common room." Parvati snapped, she had a special spot for Minx and was hoping to get a kitten herself for Christmas.

Ron ignored everyone and stormed up to the boys dormitory.

"Don't worry about him!"

"We'll help him find his rat."

"He'll be ok by tomorrow."

"Besides, it was a common garden rat."

"Yea I doubt he was going to be around much longer as it is!"

Miabella was standing stunned at what had happened, she still hadn't processed the events.

Ron refused to talk to Miabella for the rest of the week, eventually he stopped accusing her and just went to ignoring her instead. A month passed but Scabbers had not come back.

"Wow Harry, you can really fly!"

"Thanks Dean! I'm thinking of trying out for seeker!"

"That'd be brilliant!" Seamus chimed in.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to play in the team." Draco drawled from behind them.

"Of course they can, they can't own their own brooms but they are allowed to play if they are chosen." Miabella said while walking up to Harry. Seeing that Ron was going to say something nasty, she linked an arm around Draco's and started walking away talking to him about brooms and flying.

"She's worse than a snake! At least they wear their colors proudly! She's a snake in hiding!"

"Ron, for heaven's sake, grow up! How long are you going to stay angry with her? She is not the one who chased Scabbers, Minx, her cat did. The cat did what cats do! Honestly!" Hermione shook her head exasperated at the boys idiocy.

Deciding it was best to change topics before Ron started a fight with Hermione, Neville said, "Well I'm not that great at flying and honestly I don't like it much, but you all should tryout for the team as well. If not now then in the future they might consider you…" this got Ron excited, Dean however preferred soccer.

The day after the Halloween feast Gryffindor held the Quidditch team tryouts.

"Good morning everyone, my names Oliver I'm the captain of Gryffindor team. We'll be holding tryouts for the seeker position only this year, I first want to see your flying ability, after that you'll be asked to catch the snitch and finally we'll do a trial game to see how you fit in with the rest of the team!"

There were only five candidates, a third year girl that Harry didn't know, Ron, Seamus, a second year boy, John and Harry himself.

All five kicked off from the ground, Harry went up the fastest and started sprinting from post to post doing loops around the goalposts. Ten minutes later they were all back on the ground, Seamus and John were asked to try again another time, neither one seemed to mind.

Sandra, Ron and Harry qualified for the next round. Oliver made them wait for 30 seconds after letting go of the snitch, Sandra caught it once but Harry caught the snitch all four times under 10 minutes.

"Well I think we can safely say that the best candidate would be Harry, let's try a game with the rest of the team?" Sandra congratulated Harry along with Ron.

"Alright everyone listen up, we are going to do a trial game! I want you all on top of your game, no slacking! We are going to play like our lives depend on it!"

The twins sniggered, both Angelina and Katie rolled their eyes. Oliver ignored them and went to release the quaffle and bludgers instead, "ready? Go!"

Harry saw the snitch flutter away and chased after it, he was closing in when out of nowhere a bludgeon came hurtling his way, he quicklydid a 180 flip on his broom tightening his knees around the handle. A second longer and it would have thrown him off his broom.

"Alright there Harry?" One of the twins called out.

Looking back he realized that the snitch was gone. He spent the next twenty minutes whizzing in and out, between the chasers. Finally he saw a glint of gold, it was fluttering in the stands near Draco's head, angling his broom he started speeding towards the stands. When he was 10 feet away Draco looked at him with his eyes slightly wide not sure on what Harry was doing and he moved.

The snitch suddenly moved and started going down the pole supporting the stand, Harry dove after it willing the broom to go faster. It had started shaking under him.

50 feet

40 feet

_Come on, come on just a little bit faster_

30 feet

WHAM, the bludger hit the pole but Harry being at a 90 degree angle with the pole simply twisted his body and carried on hurtling towards the ground.

"He's going to crash!" One of the girls squealed.

10 feet _YES! _His hand closed over the snitch. He pulled the broom up sharply holding his hand in the air.

Rrrrr he fell the remaining couple of feet and managed to roll off on the ground.

"You've broken it!" One of the twins yelled as the came running towards Harry.

Angelina and Katie landed and attacked him, pulling him into a smothering hug.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant flying!" The other twin said while joining the group hug.

Oliver joined them after putting the balls back, Harry handed him the snitch. "Welcome to the team!" He said beaming. "This year the cup is ours! You'll have to tell Madam Hooch that she's one broom short."

"Err Harry, you know how there were only 5 people for tryouts…"

"Yeah well, you'll see why!"

Both twins left sniggering.

"Ignore them Harry, Oliver is a bit tough but he's a good captain. He just expects us all to be as crazy as him about Quidditch." Katie patted Harry on the back before following Angelina to go change.

"Brilliant flying mate! Simply brilliant! You could become a professional player!" Ron all but yelled.

WHAM!

Harry landed on the floor thinking that a bludger had escaped the box.

"Oh my god, I was so scared! I was sure that you were going to crash!" Hermione whimpered while holding Harry in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't… breath!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"That mister was quite a show!" Miabella said as Ron helped Harry up muttering something about women and sports.

"Come on, let's head inside! I'm sure Mia wants to make sure that Harry is ok!" Seamus teased receiving a swat in return.

They started following the others back when fang came charging and jumped on Harry. Making him fall for a second time. Miabella started laughing, "maybe you should stay down for a bit Harry!" She managed to say between laughs.

"Fang! Ge' off him" Hagrid came running.

"I was watchin' ye from me hut, Harry! James would have been proud!" Hagrid said as he got Fang to stop licking Harry's face and helped him up. "Would ye like a cuppa and some rock cakes?"

They both agreed and followed Hagrid to the hut, "this is Mia." Harry introduced them as they walked into his hut.

"Ah yes, I have heard a lot abou' ye of course. He treatin' ye right I hope!" Mia giggled accepting a cup of tea, thankfully Harry made the mistake of biting into a rock cake first, which he passed onto fang when Hagrid wasn't looking.

"I knew yer mum and dad, they were amazing people! Broke me heart the day I hadta take ye, just a wee baby."

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but did you just say that you were the one who rescued Harry from his home?"

"Yes, Dumbledore great man, he asked me te take Harry immediately…"

"The flying motorbike…" Harry whispered.

"Wha?"

"I remember the flying motorbike, it's a dream that I used to have a lot."

Hagrid wiped a tear and nodded. "I didn' know tha' ye remembered, I'm sorry Harry."

They spent the rest of the morning talking to Hagrid about Harry's parents, their schooling and magical creatures. After a couple of hours they said goodbye to Hagrid promising to come back and made their way to the great hall for lunch.

"You do know that we are going to be mercilessly teased." Harry stated with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah well, it's helped us so far. Besides, it's true what everyone says! I do love you, like a brother, but I love you nonetheless!" Harry draped an arm around her shoulder smiling, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Mia!"

Scabbers was scurrying down one of the alleys of Hogsmeade _bloody cat wouldn't stop coming after me! _He was thinking of going back to Hogwarts, life as Ron's pet had been good. _I could poison the beast…_

"Did you hear what happened?"

"What in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Madam marigold was killed. They say it was a robbery gone wrong! Apparently she kept some questionable ingredients in a safe…"

"Yes, but by the time the Aurors got there the thief was long gone. I doubt they'll give it much importance. Her daughter will most probably take over now."

Scabbers scurried by the shadows and managed to get into The Three Broomsticks when someone opened the door. He waited by the fireplace hidden behind the pot of floo powder, after a couple of hours a man stood up telling his friends that he had to go to London for some work. Scabbers quickly hurried into the fireplace, just as the man said "Leaky Cauldron".

Exiting the fireplace the rat made his way to the courtyard behind the pub and didn't have to wait long for the brick wall to open up. Ten minutes later Scabbers had squeezed himself into the apothecary.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, thank you Penny. It came as a shock but that's life I suppose."

"Now you be careful and if you need anything let me know."

"Thank you, I've doubled the security and warded the shop. I doubt anyone will try breaking an entry again!"

Scabbers reached the area where the supposed safe was, a sudden smell hit his senses _oh this changes everything!_


	5. More than meets the eye

Scabbers reached the area where the supposed safe was, a sudden smell hit his senses _oh this changes everything!_

* * *

"It'ss time for your weekly medicine"

"NO- n-n-no please! P-please!" He sobbed, trying to get up!

Something stepped forward forcing him back down.

Harry could smell his fear, it was intoxicating. Shaking his head he focused again, no he smelt disgusting.

_Someone needs to help him! Look up, I need to look up!_

"AAAHHH NOOO, P-please noooo. Please NOOO!" The scent of fear overrode Harry's senses as the pitiful boy lived his own nightmare.

Harry awoke with a start, _move, come on! I need to write it down! _He was paralysed! It took him a few seconds to be able to move or talk, it always did. The memory of the dream was already fading away.

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, opening one of the curtains around his four poster bed he saw that it was still dark outside! _Great, tempus. 4 a.m? Argh, you've got to be kidding me! _

He lay back down hoping to go back to sleep, but a few hours later he was laying there wide awake. Slowly the rest of the boys started waking up.

"Morning mate! Reeaady to put down some snakes?" Ron asked mid yawn as he got out of bed and stretched.

"Hmmm"

"You look tired." Neville remarked while making his way to the facilities.

"Just nervous, I suppose!"

"Those Slytherins don't know what they're in for! I've seen you fly, you're brilliant! Don't worry!" Harry gave Seamus a weak smile before getting up and heading to the showers himself. Twenty minutes later he was sitting in the great hall.

"I'm telling you Mia, I'm sure it's the same nightmare! Or similar at least! I just can't remember it!" Harry whispered irritated.

"All I'm saying is that a lot of people have recurring dreams Harry!" She snapped back. Taking a deep breath she tried to swallow her irritation, "look why don't you concentrate on the match and think about this later. I really don't want you distracted when you are hundreds of feet in the air with bludgers attacking you!"

Before Harry could say anything else the rest of the Gryffindor team stood up, "Come on Harry, we are heading down to the changing rooms!"

Swallowing his nervousness Harry dropped the piece of toast that he'd been trying to eat and stood up, following the team out.

"Alright men, err and women! We have the best team…"

"The cup will…" Fred looked at Oliver, "why have you stopped?"

Oliver was standing in the locker room wide eyed, slowly the corners of his lips twitched and a mad grin took over his entire face.

"I think he's finally lost it!" George whispered.

Oliver started laughing, a loud belly laugh that echoed through the changing room. "Yes! Merlin yes!"

The rest of the team turned to look at Harry who was standing a little behind the semi circle that they'd formed.

"No way!" Fred exclaimed

"Is, is that a nimbus 2000?" George said.

Oliver took a couple of steps, placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders he looked him directly in the eyes. "Let's go win!" He turned, puffed out his chest and marched out of the changing room, the girls winked at Harry before following Oliver out.

The cold November air hit him as soon as he stepped out, making him feel alive. The week before Carl had a package sent to him, 'I'm proud of you son, here's an early Christmas gift!"

He'd written to Grumpy and Tipsy right after his selection, luckily Hedwig had forced the barn owls carrying the broom to wait in the owlery itself, under Minxes watchful eye.

Miabella being the friendly one had convinced a seventh year Quidditch fanatic to claim that the broom was his and he was lending it to Harry, if anyone asked. In return the boy could fly it whenever he pleased, much to Harry's chagrin.

Madam Hooch's whistle brought Harry back to the present, swinging his leg over the handle, he shot straight up. He could hear muffled sounds of surprise.

"The lions have brought out their secret weapon looks like the snakes are in for quite a ride. The nimbus 2000 is the fastest broom in the market, it's sleek aerodynamic shape helps with air resistance. Weighing no more…"

"Jooorrdann" Mcgonagall warned.

"Oh right, Angelina Johnson has possession of the Quaffle, she passes it to Katie Bell — oh no, Chaser Pucey intercepted the pass. He's speeding up to the goal posts and he sc- saved by Keeper Oliver Wood. Alicia Spinnet takes possession, a quick pass to Katie, pass back to Alicia, neat pass to Angelina who SCORES! Slytherin back in possession, Flint takes possession, he's heading straight to the goals and OUCH that's gotta hurt! Fred or George can't really tell blocked him and he drops the quaffle! Angelina takes it, she's weaving her way through the Slytherins, ooo she misses the bludger! That girl can sure fly! I LOVE YOU! I've been wanting to ask you out since…"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor! Hormones!"

"And that's another score for Gryffindor who are now leading 20-0. And Slytherin take possession, Flint passes to Pucey, Pucey passes back to Flint and oomph, Slytherin scores! Oliver takes a bludger to the stomach. 20-10, Alicia takes possession, passes it to Angelina who SCORES! 30-10 for...And, FOUL! You dirty scum bags hitting her from behind! The lot of you don't know how to treat a lady, you should be ashamed…"

"Red card, red card!" Dean was screaming.

"Dean we've been over this there are no cards in Quidditch!" Ron snapped.

"He hit her with his bat, I hope she's alright…" Hermione whispered looking fearful.

Madam Hooch had blown her whistle, "Are you okay miss Johnson?"

Angelina nodded still a little woozy from the hit.

"Angelina takes the foul 40-10, HA! In your face snakes…"

Mcgonagall had stopped controlling Lee she was livid herself at the Slytherins dirty game play.

Half an hour had passed, Oliver had a bloody nose, Katie had dislocated a shoulder, the twins were trying desperately to keep control of the bludgers. Gryffindor was leading 70-30.

Harry had been circling over the Slytherin goal posts, Oliver had told him to stay safe till he saw the snitch, warning him that the Slytherin team played a rough game. So he'd figured that they wouldn't attack their own keeper, wanting to keep that area clear.

He was about to take another circle when he saw a flutter of wings, turning his head he saw the snitch flying right next to him. Just as he stretched his hand and grabbed the snitch he heard Lee screaming obscenities.

Flint had grabbed Angelina and was strangling her, Fred was holding on to the tail of Flints broom trying to make him lose hold. George was trying to get Angelina free, Pucey was pulling at George's hair while Katie was hitting Pucey. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, trying to get everyone to separate.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! Foul to both teams… oh!" Harry had flown down to the battered group, his had stretched out with the snitch firmly held in his fist. She blew her whistle again signaling the end of the match.

"Gryffindor wins 220-30" there was silence for a few seconds then suddenly the stalls erupted cheering for the lions.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Miabella said before joining her housemates.

The Gryffindor team landed, they were confused, angry and happy all at the same time. Oliver grabbed Harry in a one armed hug, "this match is going to be talked about for generations to come!"

Marcus Flint was screaming at Terrence Higgs who looked equally confused, "one job! All you had to do was one bloody job! How did you not notice Potter catching the snitch!"

Ron, Miabella and Seamus caught up with Harry.

"That was epic!" Seamus screamed.

Miabella hugged him. Just as the others joined them.

"How come you didn't tell me about the Nimbus 2000? I thought we were best mates!" Harry internally rolled his eyes at Ron's one track mind.

"Seriously Ron, that's what you've got to say to him?" Hermione snapped. "Congrats Harry!"

"Party in Gryffindor tower!" Fred yelled.

"Great game, unexpected but great!" Neville said taking a seat next to Miabella.

"Hey! Where were you? I haven't seen you all morning!"

He grinned at her, "You remember your advice? About me being my own man… I have an uncle, not sure what he does no one really knows in the family, but he's the only one who's always motivated me. Anyhow I had written to him that day itself, but he just got back recently and he agreed with what you'd said. So I got an early Christmas gift! Went with him this morning!" He showed her a red wood wand with black swirls, highly polished. The handle had leaves edged into it.

Miabella beamed and hugged him, "congrats Nev, I'm so happy for you. Now you'll see, you want have to force your magic through the wand and get it to work for you!"

Albus was sitting in his office lost in thought, _why won't he look me in the eye?_. Earlier that day when everyone was at the match he'd gone to Hogsmeade. Entering a dingy pub, The Hogshead, he'd gone up directly to one of the rooms.

"Albus!"

"Alastor, old friend!" Dumbledore greeted the man while shaking his hand."

Alastor Moody also known as Mad-Eye Moody studied the man in front of him, "I've got the information on the break-in, the Auror department stopped investigating it." He pointed at a heap of parchment lying on a table.

Albus nodded, taking a seat "but you haven't!"

"Something doesn't feel right, we checked the safe to see if we could figure out what ingredients she stored in there. There was no inventory but it was believed that she used to store class 3 items, for select customers during the war. Our search came up empty, nothing was kept in that safe except for some gold."

Again Albus nodded. "What is it Albus? What do you really want to talk about? Since when is your office not a safe space."

Albus sighed. "You know me well Alastor, something is not right. I have started to question myself…" he sat contemplating for a few minutes, "how did she die?"

"She was stupefied causing her heart to stop!"

Albus waited for the 'but'.

"But I've known her for a very long time, the only reason she survived the war and her special clientele was because she was vigilant. Her wand was upstairs, I suppose she wasn't expecting company or she was just tired, but this wasn't the first time that the shop's silent alarm went off, that's why the Auror's took their time, it had been happening every single night since September. All the more reason I found it strange when we didn't see her wand on her."

Albus raised his eyebrow.

"She was old Albus, everyone started thinking that maybe she tripped off her own alarm. Every time a unit was dispatched, she'd be confused. I checked on her myself a couple of times, even got a mediwizard to run a diagnostics, she wasn't obliviated or anything." Moody took a deep breath and passed a hand through his hair, "besides that night a few drunken brawls had taken place, the Aurors were busy sorting that out." Albus knew that his friend blamed himself, 'constant vigilance' was his motto.

Moody's fake eye kept on swiveling in its socket making sure no one was eavesdropping, "What is your theory?"

Albus sighed, "let me go over your findings before I say anything, l've been wrong so many times this year that maybe it's time for me to to admit the limitations of my age. But if the thief wanted gold, why not rob the jeweler down the street?"

Moody snorted, "I've asked myself the same question… What is the real reason for this meeting? If you only wanted to talk about the break-in we could have met in your office."

Albus smiled, "You are right as usual, I had a feeling that this place would be better for what I want to discuss… Harry seems to be doing well, he has friends, he's doing well in his classes… there's just this feeling I get around the boy, there's more than meets the eye."

"I have never understood your obsession for the boy, Albus. He's just another student of yours, albeit he is The-Boy-Who-Lived, but since when has something like that ever influenced you? Besides we both know if you really wanted to, you could read him like an open book! What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"All in good time dear friend. For now I must ask you to trust me, you knew the Ducce's personally, correct?"

They talked for another hour before saying their goodbyes. Moody left The Hogshead feeling wary, stepping out he looked up at the clear sky, _a storm is coming._

Draco entered his dormitory and went to his bed, drawing his curtains around him. He took out the letter he'd received that morning and started reading.

Dear son,

I am extremely proud of your endeavors, remember times change constantly, she will make a good ally. But remember what I warned you about in our last correspondence. As for him, be cordial he will be of use in your future dealings.

Lord Malfoy.

He looked at the letter, reading it over and over again, there was nothing more. He'd started to become frustrated, having to ignore the Weasel and be cordial to mudbloods wasn't easy for him. It was like, his entire childhood was a lie. Meeting her on the platform had changed everything! _Swallow your pride _he thought for the thousandth time that term.

Soon it was December, Harry had fallen into a comfortable but tiring routine. He'd spend his days either in classes, doing homework or research, going to Quidditch practice (now he realized why only 5 people had tried out, Wood was a nut job), training with Miabella and spending time with his friends. He would mostly go to sleep exhausted, the nightmares had stopped for now which was both a relief and frustrating. He didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night terrified, but he wanted to know what was really happening in his dream.

He'd even visited the nutcase divination Professor wanting to know if there was a way he could remember his dreams and interpret them, needless to say, he was not going near that woman again.

It was a cold but sunny Saturday morning, _maybe I could go flying…_ he mused looking out of his dormitory window. Minx had made herself comfortable on his lap. "Morning Harry!" Miabella entered, pulling him out of his musings.

"Morning Mia!" He mumbled back. She looked around making sure they were alone before carrying on.

"It's December!" She said while sitting on the edge of his bed so she could face him.

"Yeah...so?"

"Your cousin passed away remember? You told everyone you'd go to the Dursleys during Christmas…" Miabella knew that she sounded cold, but she detested those people. Someone had to be angry for Harry, that's what you did when you cared about someone.

_Crap _"Yeah crap!" Miabella said reading Harry's face.

Harry couldn't believe that he'd forgotten about it. Sure he hadn't thought of the Dursley's for years and honestly Dudley had been a prat. _But shouldn't I feel some remorse, I did live with them. But… it was never home and they were never really a family. We were strangers who were forced to live together… _

"Ahem, Earth to Harry...you okay? You've got this constipated look on your face!"

"Yeah, we could go home, it's not like someone is going to come to the Dursleys with me…"

"Harry don't you remember? Grumpy said that Tipsy would be caring for the other properties while we were at Hogwarts. He didn't want us alone in the house, so we can only go back in summer."

"But he's there, we could surprise him. It's not like we'll do something dangerous."

"I don't know Harry…"

"You could stay in school, it's not like they expect you to visit the Dursley's… I'll figure something out!"

He regretted saying that immediately, Miabella hit him hard, landing a backhanded blow on his stomach. "Ow!" He gasped, "You are a girl, start hitting like one! That's going to bruise Mia."

Mia simply glared at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry. How… how about we camp out, at Godric's Hollow I mean! I've sort of been thinking about it ever since Hagrid told us, I mean with the Dursley's lying and Grumpy not wanting to risk our safety I've never been to see my parents…" he whispered the last part while looking down and twisting his fingers.

Mia's face softened "I'm sorry Harry, I… l never realized how you must feel listening to Hagrid talk about your home and family." She took a deep breath, "we have a few weeks to prepare, we need to look up warming charms, a spell or charm that will help us hide in plain sight, I'll ask Professor Babbling if she can help me with an alerting ward…"

Harry smiled and hugged her "you're the best Mia."

While Harry and Mia planned their adventure, hundreds of miles away in London two people were arguing.

"We have to take this to the police!"

"Things like this happen all the time. Kids run away…"

"He's a five year old child! We can't just sit back and do nothing!" The woman yelled.

"We are understaffed, underpaid and overworked Celeste. There are another 50 children out there waiting to be cared for, you can't waste your time running after one five year old trying to figure out where he ran off to."

"He was kidnapped from our orphanage, he was - IS our responsibility."

The older woman sighed, "I used to be like you when I started working here, but after 30 years I've realized that sometimes you just need to let things go. Please Celeste, I'll call station and file a complaint, let them do their job and you do yours. These children aren't like normal children, they are street smart, they have to be. We can only do so much, they learn to survive on their own."

The younger woman sighed but nodded and left to carry out her daily duties _at least the police will know._

The older woman watched her go, she remembered being young and wanting to save the world, but she never made the call, the paperwork and scrutiny just weren't worth it.

That evening a thin man walked into an alley behind King's Cross station, he was carrying a sleeping child.

Another man was waiting in the shadows, seeing the man he took a deep sniff, "Ah smells so fresh!" He said as he stepped out from the shadows. His skin was taut, stretching over sharp features. His pale white skin was accentuated by his ebony hair and eyes.

"Do you have the package?" The man with the child stopped a few feet away and asked.

"Weekly delivery, as agreed upon!" He said as he put a bag on the ground.

He handed over the groggy child and picked up the bag hurrying out of the alley, he didn't want to hear or see what happened next.

The silence in the alley was broken by the cries of the child as he awoke startled at the sudden cold that gripped him. A few seconds later everything went back to being eerily quiet.


	6. Godric's Hollow

The silence in the alley was broken by the cries of the child as he awoke startled at the sudden cold that gripped him. A few seconds later everything went back to being eerily quiet.

* * *

_Why do they always cry! _A shiver went down his spine, as he willed himself to walk faster, he found the elf waiting for him in one of the cubicles at the station lavatories.

They landed on a hard stone floor, the stench of urine and vomit immediately overpowered his senses, making him gag.

"I hope you haven't killed her..." Quirrell snapped without thinking.

The ten year old boy with blond hair and watery blue eyes looked up and smiled, "crucio." Quirrell fell on the floor screaming in agony, every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. After a few seconds the boy removed the spell and laughed at the pitiful excuse of a man lying in front of him panting. "Have you forgotten who you are addressing?"

"M-my Lord, I d-didn't think! M-mercy!" Quirrell managed to whisper as he crawled and knelt in front of the boy.

The elf had emptied the contents of the bag in a goblet which it offered to the boy, "crucio" the boy said again between sips. Finishing his drink he removed the curse, "Do I disgust you?"

"N-no m-master…" Quirrell whimpered, his entire body was shaking in pain.

Voldemort turned and left, making his way up the stairs to the Manor.

Quirrell lay on the floor, letting the coolness of the stone floor wash over him, his plan had backfired.

FLASHBACK

Quirrell had stumbled upon a snake and a wraith while traveling through the forests of Albania. When he'd realized who it was, greed had overpowered him.

Allowing Voldemort to possess him he smuggled the snake and the wraith back to London. The plan was simple, he'd figure out how Voldemort had survived, then he'd destroy him and either become a hero or the new Dark Lord.

Voldemort was so angry and consumed with hatred that he'd let some of his secrets slip, everything was going according to plan till the darned creature showed up. It managed to get Voldemort to see the bigger picture, making Harry Potter collateral damage.

They left Hogwarts and moved to the Manor. _It was a minor set back, but I could have still figured something out. Bloody creature! I'll make it suffer one day! Brought that bloody magical orphan…_

He shivered at the thought of what happened next, Voldemort took over the boy and went to Diagon Alley, to get a wand. As soon as he came back, his wand performed it's first Avada Kedavra. But what happened next is what got Quirrell worried, he recognized the ritual, Voldemort had made Nagini a Horcrux.

Ever since then Quirrell had become a mere servant, an intelligent servant but a servant nonetheless.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Maybe this is for the best, how could I have destroyed a man who isn't even whole… _Quirrell let his exhaustion wash over him and fell off to sleep on the stone floor itself. The only other sound were silent sobs coming from somewhere in the darkness.

"Harry! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you!"

"Sorry Mia, Hermione wanted to see the books I'd used as reference for the potions essay. I sort of lost track of time in the library."

"Right!"

"You ok?" He tried putting an arm around her waist to pull her closer but she shrugged him off.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine! Just tired…I'll see you around!"

"Wait up one sec, I've been meaning to ask you… did you buy Ron his Christmas present? I know he's being immature but he did lose his pet…"

Mia spinned around and glared at Harry, _I'm done being the mature one all the time! _"I'm not getting him anything, leave alone a new pet! He needs to grow up!" She snapped taking Harry by surprise.

Miabella refused to talk to Harry properly for the rest of the week, she knew that she was being petty but she didn't care. A week later the Christmas break started.

They reached King's Cross, after saying goodbye to all their friends and wishing them a merry Christmas Harry and Miabella made their way to Godric's Hollow. Harry silently followed Miabella, something had flared up her irritation at the station, he was just grateful that she hadn't left him. He had forgotten to figure out the route to the village.

"So… err, how do we get there? Bus? Train? Taxi?"

"First we go shopping." She said curtly. As she led him to the nearest costume shop.

"What are we doing here?" He asked as Miabella purchased blonde and brunette wigs, makeup, brown contact lenses and some dresses.

Without replying she walked back to the station, Harry in tow , only to stop in front of the ladies toilet, where she grabbed his hand and pulled him in without giving him a chance to realize what had happened.

"Mia, this is the girls bathroom!" He hissed trying to pull away.

Making sure they were alone she pulled him into a cubicle. "Here wear these" she handed him a dress and the brunette wig before wearing her own blonde wig.

Harry looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm not going to wear these!" He exclaimed horrified.

"Yes you are, unless you want everyone to recognize you!"

"But…"

"No, Harriet! Glamour charms are not full proof. Don't you remember what grumpy told us when he was teaching us all this. Do you want to get in trouble and drag me along as well?" She hissed, putting in her contact lenses.

He knew it was no use to argue with her, so he changed. She helped him with his contacts and applied makeup to cover his scar. Ten minutes later, a very pretty blonde and a grumbling brunette were riding the metro.

"Now where are we?"

"You really need to work on your voice." She said as they walked out of the station and headed towards a residential area.

"Mia, since when have you started getting so irritated?"

"Not now Harry." She said as she drew her wand whispered "Lumos" and pointed it up.

BANG

A triple decker, purple bus landed right in front of them. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled The Knight Bus.

The doors opened and a pimply young man came out. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Miabella and Harry stuck out their wand hands and stepped onto the bus. "Two tickets for The Seven Swans, Godric's Hollow please!" Miabella said as she paid thirty sickles and took a seat at the back of the bus.

_The Knight Bus, of course! Why didn't I think of that! _"You know those mystery novels of yours really seemed to have taught you things…" he teased her and gently elbowed her side, she simply scowled back at him.

Thirty minutes later they'd reached their destination. Thanking Stan they got off the bus and made their way to the pub.

A friendly old lady, Madam Gooseberry, welcomed them to the inn. "Good Evening, are you two alone?" She asked eyeing them both suspiciously.

"Good evening madam, yes I think our mum sent a letter and booked a room for us in advance. We are here to visit our..." Miabella didn't need to finish her lie.

Recognition lit up Madam Gooseberry's eyes, "ah, yes of course, here it is!" She said while retrieving the letter, "and here are your room keys, if you need anything you know where to find me!" _Such sweet girls._

They entered the room when Harry had finally had enough. "Okay Mia, tell me what your problem is? I've spent the past week apologizing, but you won't even talk to me properly! And why are we staying here? I thought that the plan was to stay at my house?"

"Yes Harry, cause it'd be so much fun to live in a broken down house that's been empty for a decade in the middle of winter! If you'd actually bothered doing any research with me you would have realized how difficult the required charms and spells would have been to pull that off!"

He looked at her sadly and sat on the bed, "can you at least tell me why you've been so angry? In all these years we've hardly ever fought…"

She was standing with her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath she looked at him, "ever since the Scabbers incident you've been getting closer to Ron and Hermione! You never once told Ron that you were my friend and he should stop acting like such a prat. Then you go and spend all your free time with them, instead of doing research with me. You even missed two of our Friday meets this month. And at King's Cross today, Hermione's parents knew all about you because she's written to them telling them all about you, they clearly didn't know me that well!"

"So you are jealous?"

"No Harry I'm not Jealous! I'm just tired of always being the mature one. My entire life has been about you, ever since I can remember grumpy has been talking about you, how we need to find you, how we need to save you… and then we found you! Everyday I would go home and everyday there would be more training on how to get your attention. Then I finally got you to come with me and I shared my family with you. I even shared my things, my toys and everyone's attention with you."

She sighed before carrying on, "I knew we'd meet more people at school, obviously. But I haven't made you secondary, I talk to everyone as well but you are still my best friend."

"I'm sorry Bell, you are right! You are and always will be my number 1 person. I'll try doing a better job showing you that you matter. Friends again?"

She nodded, Harry pulled her into a warm hug, "I missed you!" He whispered.

"I missed you too, prat" She swatted him affectionately, "now let's get some sleep!"

The flames flared up in the Headmasters office, Alastair Moody walked out and took a seat. "You were right, something fishy is going on! I've been there all day long, Harry Potter never turned up at number 4 Privet Drive."

Dumbledore looked troubled, "what about the station? Do we know where he is?"

Moody took a swig from his flask, "Kingsley tried to follow them, Potter and the lass , Ducce. But he lost them when they crossed the barrier."

"This is not good. Can you see if you can maybe find out where he is… discreetly?"

Moody nodded and left, leaving Dumbledore lost in his thoughts.

The next morning Harry and Miabella made there way down to the pub to have breakfast, Madam Gooseberry served them freshly baked cinnamon rolls with hot chocolate. "Now girls, eat up and be nice and warm, it's a bit chilly today!"

"Why do I have to wear dresses? You're a girl, but you are wearing jeans and a top!"

"Well, when we go on our next adventure make sure you don't do something to bug me!" She said, making Harry roll his eyes at her.

An hour later they found themselves in front of the Potter's home, people had left all sorts of messages on its wall, some were condolences, others were thank you notes. They had passed the comemerance statue on their way to the house, Harry had looked up at his parents faces, they looked so happy.

Harry moved to make his way in, now there was a hole where he imagined there used to be a door. "Wait" Miabella grabbed his arm, "the ministry must have put up some sort of protection to stop people from entering the house." Looking around he found the blood ward, "he sliced his palm and smeared it on the rock, a soft rumble went through the entire property and the house shimmered for a few seconds. A sudden warmth filled him, 'the house' welcomed him back home!

They stepped into the house and gasped. In the living room, there were photos of the Potter's, James and Lily on their wedding day, Lily pregnant, James with a handsome black haired man on a motorbike, Harry on a toy broomstick. "We all look so happy" Harry whispered as he picked one up with a group of people, it looked like they were celebrating his birthday.

Tearing his eyes away he went up the stairs, they treaded up carefully as a blast had damaged them. Upstairs they went into the first bedroom, it was the guest bedroom. A leather jacket and some shirts and jeans were hanging in the cupboard. "Oh look, I think you had a dog" Miabella said pointing at a water bowl and a bone shaped chew toy lying in the corner.

Next they entered Harry's room, the wall behind the crib was missing. The chest of draws was full of baby clothes and toys. Shelves filled with children's books covered the back wall. "I think that these were my favorite, I remember wanting them all the time…" he said picking up two stuff toys, a stag and a black dog.

Finally he opened the door to the master bedroom. His heart was pounding fiercely against his chest. He walked into the room, his mother's jewelry and perfume were lying on the dresser, he remembered her smell. Their clothes lined the cupboard. Walking up to the side table Miabella opened a box, "Harry, you should keep this!" It was his family ring.

Harry managed to climb down the stairs, it felt like someone had cast the jelly leg curse on him. There was a door at the back, walking up to it he pushed it open. It was the study, ignoring the bookcases he walked up to the desk, in one of the drawers he found his family grimoire and in another he found three leather diaries, one explained how his dad had become an animagus, another one detailed the pranks he'd pulled off in school and the third one had a series of calculations and was written in a language that Harry did not recognize.

He took some photographs, the ring, the family grimoire, the diaries and his stuffed toys with him. The rest he could come back and go through on another day, the house would not reveal its contents to strangers. It was an anti stealth ward used by most wizarding families, if the family members died or if they left the property empty, the ward would not let anyone who wasn't a blood relative see any personal items.

In the ministry archives a folder flashed blue, if anyone had been paying attention they would have realized that the Potter house in Godric's Hollow had been reclaimed by one Harry James Potter, it was no longer a war memorial owned and managed by the British Ministry of magic.

"Harry, would you like to sit for sometime and maybe talk? We can try the Butterbeer at the pub…"

"No Mia, thank you. I need to see them first…"

She took his hand and squeezed it, they walked past the church and into the graveyard. After walking around the graveyard for a good twenty minutes, they found the white marble tombstones. James and Lily Potter, 'the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'.

Miabella finally let go of his hand and nodded, Harry smiled at her grateful to have her there.

He sat down on a mound of snow and introduced himself.

"Hello mom, dad. I'm Harry, your son. I'm sorry I haven't visited you before…" He sat there for a couple of hours and told them his life's story, finally when his tears had dried up Miabella handed him the Lily's that she'd learned to Transfigure.

He took them and placed them on the graves, "by the way this is Mia, she's the best sister in the world! You would have loved her!" He said before getting up, "We'll come back tomorrow, I promise!"

"Good evening Emily, where is your sister?"

"Good evening madam Gooseberry, Harriet has gone to bed early!" She said stifling a yawn herself.

"Well, here dear! You look like you could use some rest as well. Finish up then and go to bed as well!" Madam Gooseberry said as she served Miabella a shepherds pie with pumpkin juice.

24 hours had passed and there was still no sign of Harry. "Severus, are you sure you never saw anything?"

Snape was ready to pull his hair out, Albus Dumbledore was getting on his nerves. "Headmaster, I've spent the past four months trying to read that brats mind, on your continuous insistence! I just can't get him to look at me long enough to read him. Now Dumbledore, I've left a very delicate potion on stasis, if we are done here…" Dumbledore sighed and nodded as he watched Snape's back disappear down the spiral staircase.

Severus entered his office and took out a bottle of Ogden's finest, pouring himself a glass. He gulped it down and refilled it. The note Harry had left on his desk had changed everything, _he did not ignore my grief or mock me for my loss, _that was the moment that he had realized that Harry was not James Potter.

The next morning the kids were up at dawn, they wanted to go to the cemetery early, so Harry could spend time with his parents without anyone getting suspicious. In their haste neither one noticed the old man giving them curious glances before aparrating away.

The man entered the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to a private parlor.

"Morning Lieutenant" The man said as he took a seat. "What news do you have?"

"Morning Colonel, mr Potter seems to have caused quite a stir at Hogwarts. He never made it to his aunt's house."

"Yes, as expected. But the operation has been handled smoothly?"

"Yes sir, the threat at the station was handled, we've got eyes on both of them. Sir… any word from the General?"

"No, still nothing."

The children were back in their room by noon, "look Harry presents!" Miabella exclaimed as they entered.

There at the foot of their bed was a small pile of presents, strangely Miabella noted that Harry's pile was much smaller than hers, so when he opened the presents sent by the Weasley matriarch she refrained from passing any comments.

"Well, I suppose that grumpy thought we'd share all these…" she said taking out several books feeling a little guilty.

"Mia, don't you remember… I got a broom as an early Christmas present!" He said in a muffled voice as he tried on the sweater.

"Oh right! Harry, there's a letter here addressed to you…" she handed him a manila envelope.

Tearing it open, he started reading it aloud.

Dear Harry,

I don't know if you've heard but there was an accident, Dudley is no more. Your uncle and I have separated, I no longer live at Privet Drive. I'm sorry Harry, I should have said goodbye in person, but I just couldn't bear the thought of losing another son. I hope you understand.

Love aunt Petunia

"Why would your aunt write to you? She hasn't bothered for all these years…"

"I don't know…" _Love? Son? Since when?_

Trying to get his mind off of the Dursleys Miabella picked up one of the leather bound diaries that they'd found in the house, "I think I know what these numbers are, these are Arithmancy formulas. Your dad and his friends must have used them to create objects…"

Harry folded the letter and put it in his trunk before sitting next to Miabella. "Let me see, you might be right I think these letters are actually runes. That's why I didn't recognize the language…"

They spent the rest of the holidays either visiting the cemetery so Harry could talk to his parents or going through the things that they found at the house.

A few days later both kids thanked Madam Gooseberry before making their way back to London. As soon as they stepped out of the pub, a man sitting in the corner went up to the bar to pay his tab.

"That'll be fifteen sickles young man!"

The man left a galleon, "happy holidays!" He said before leaving himself. Not waiting for the change or a reply.

"Are you alright?" A regular patron asked her when he saw her look a bit off.

"Oh yes, Frank! I suppose I'm just tired from the holidays, not as young as I used to be! I think I'll sit for a bit…" she would not remember the two sweet girls that had stayed at the inn.

Tipsy was admiring the latest charm for her bracelet, Harry had crafted a tiny golden snitch that Miabella had charmed so its wings would constantly flutter.

A tear ran down her cheek as she picked up an old tattered photo, her most treasured item. She looked at her baby, a girl with black wavy hair and deep blue eyes who was laughing as a messy haired boy kissed her cheek. Sighing Tipsy wiped her eyes dry, _I've taught him everything I could, now it's up to fate. _

"Mr Potter, please follow me. The Headmaster would like to have a word with you in his office." Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to Harry just as the deserts on the table vanished.

They walked in silence, till they reached the gargoyle "Pixie Droppings" Minerva said dryly. _Honestly, how does the man think of these passwords. _

Harry followed up a spiral staircase, she knocked on a wooden door before entering.

"Minerva, thank you" Dumbledore said clearly dismissing her. She let Harry pass in front of her, before closing the door and leaving.

"Harry my boy, please take a seat." He gestured to an armchair in front of his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered. Harry politely declined it, thanking him.

He looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles, _still avoiding eye contact… _"you've had us all very worried Harry…"

"I'm sorry sir, have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not. But we thought that something might have happened to you when you didn't show up at your aunt and uncle's home. Where did you spend the holidays my boy?"

Harry was caught off guard, _how does he know…_ looking at his fingers he was trying to figure out an answer when it struck him. "I did spend the holidays with my aunt sir, but not at Privet Drive." He dug out the letter and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Oh, I see…" Dumbledore folded the letter and placed it on his desk, Fawkes had landed on Harry's leg and was trilling a happy note. "That's Fawkes, he's a Phoenix." Harry started stroking Fawkes, "Harry my boy, you can look at me when we talk and you don't need to call me sir, Professor Dumbledore would be just fine."

Harry looked up for a few seconds before averting his gaze again, "I'm sorry professor, we were taught that it's rude to look into the eyes of our betters" he lied.

Fawkes went back to his perch just as Dumbledore sighed, he took out a brown package and handed it to Harry, "this was left with me to look after, I think it's time it was given back to its rightful owner."

Harry picked up the package cautiously and tore it open, a silvery cloth slipped out, falling on the floor. "That's an invisibility cloak, Harry. It was your fathers!" He smiled as Harry's face lit up, "it's getting late, if however you ever need to talk, I'll be here." Harry thanked him and left.

Dumbledore picked up the letter again to take a closer look. _Something just doesn't feel right!_

Harry entered the common room to find Ron waiting for him, "Harry mate, I got your presents, thank you so much. You really shouldn't have…"

"Presents? As in more than one?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah mate, 'The practical guide to professional Quidditch' and Beast." He showed Harry the book he'd spent the entire Christmas break with. "It's really handy mate, I tried a few moves…"

"Ron, what's a Beast?"

"The black owl you gave me! Mind you, it won't stop nipping at my fingers and… ah there he is!"

Miabella had opened the window to let Hedwig in, right behind her a huge jet black great horned owl soared in, landing regally on the back of a chair.

"Merlin! He's so beautiful!" Lavender cooed, as she tried to get Minx friendly with her Persian kitten.

Hedwig was helping herself to bacon rinds that Miabella had brought for her.

"He is really something, but err, I don't remember buying an owl…"

The owl squawked angrily at Ron when he tried getting closer, "but there was a note, look" he said as he handed the note to Harry, 'sorry about Scabbers'.

"I bought you the owl, I don't think he likes his name though."

Ron turned to Miabella with his ears red, "you bought him? What you thought you'd replace my pet and I'd forgive you! I don't need your charity!"

Ignoring him she turned to the owl "how about Hooters boy? Do you like that?" The owl hooted approvingly before taking flight again, Hedwig followed him out. Closing the window she turned back to Ron, "that's sorted, he's mine!"

"I didn't say you could have him!" Ron blurted shocked at what had just happened.

"Well technically it is Mia's, she gave you a present that you rejected, so it's sort of still hers!" Neville said bluntly.

Harry shook his head as Ron stormed up to the boys dormitory. "Thanks Mia, for trying!" He hugged her goodnight and whispered "I need to show you something tomorrow!" Before loudly claiming that he was going to go check on Ron and sleep.

Dumbledore had run every detection spell that he could think of. There were no tracking charms, no compulsion charms, nothing. Literally nothing, it was a normal non magical letter.

He read the letter once more, _this might work in our favor. _Taking out a piece of parchment he scribbled a note and handed it to Fawkes, who disappeared in a flash of fire.


	7. Friendships & Sisters

He read the letter once more, _this might work in our favor. _Taking out a piece of parchment he scribbled a note and handed it to Fawkes, who disappeared in a flash of fire.

* * *

"Good morning fair maiden!"

"Our damsel in distress!"

"Fear not for we are here!"

"To avenge thou sinner!"

Mia looked up from her porridge as Fred and George sat on either side of her, "what have you two done?"

Just then Ron threw himself on the bench and started piling his plate with food.

"Morning" Harry greeted him worried at what was making the twins so happy.

He grunted, taking out a crumpled parchment and started scribbling as he ate.

"Ron, is that the charms essay? You've had two weeks to complete it!" Hermione scolded him.

He squawked angrily, his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Hoo hoo hoo hoooo-ah"

"Aek aek eeek"

"HOO HOO HOO HOO HOOAH"

"Detention mr Weasley for disrupting breakfast and 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat looking at Ron in disgust.

Ron headed down to the infirmary as everyone else left for Charms.

"You were sq-laughing! You squawk-could have at least have warned me about sqwaa-Snape!" Ron hissed.

Madam Pomfrey had managed to reverse most of the charm, the rest she said would wear off by the end of the day.

Harry couldn't help himself, tears ran down his cheeks as he covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Mr Weasley, please concentrate, we don't need another explosion in the class." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

In the evening, Ron came back to the common room looking extremely glum, his hands felt raw and his knees were sore. He glared at his brothers before throwing himself on a cushion near the fireplace. "Bloody git! Made me scrub the dungeon floors without magic. I've spent the past two ours on my knees scrubbing!"

"Well you did deserve it!" The entire group went quiet looking at Harry in surprise. "Imagine Hedwig comes in tomorrow and decides that Trevor's would make a good snack, it would be unfair for Neville to blame me. Look we all understand that you lost Scabbers and you are hurt, but Mia did try to make it up to you…"

Ron's ears had gone red again, "so you all think that I'm the one who's overreacting?"

They all nodded. "Yes little Ronniekins, you are being an idiot!" Fred and George said in unison from across the room.

"Fine." He turned to look at Miabella and mumbled, "I'm sorry".

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry for your loss."

"So can I have Beast back?"

"No you cannot have Hooters back." She said exasperated.

"Well, it was worth a shot!" He shrugged.

Miabella entered the boys dorm later in the evening, opening Harry's trunk she took out a deck of cards and pocketed them, she was about to go back out when something caught her eye.

Something silver was poking out from under Harry's pillow, she lifted the pillow and "what are you doing?"

She spun around, "Merlin Harry! You scared me to death!" He was doubled over laughing. She scowled "anyhow, what is this?"

"Oh thats what I wanted to show you, it's an invisibility cloak. It was my dads, Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Why did he have it?" She asked as she picked up the soft, slippery material.

"I don't know…"

"Hmm" she put it in his trunk and stilled, "Harry, there are charms placed on it! Look! It's glowing."

He groaned "so much for exploring Hogwarts in secret… we could try removing them, I'm sure there will be something in the library!"

"It's just strange isn't it… he knew that you didn't spend Christmas at Privet Drive, then there's this. I mean, I didn't go home either but he hasn't called me to his office…"

Harry shrugged, "Grumpy warned us about him."

"Anyhow, I've got the cards let's teach everyone blackjack!"

They went back down to the common room to find Hermione giving Neville advice, Harry groaned.

Miabella too saw Neville looking terrified, Dean and Seamus were snickering. Lavender and Parvati looked at her and rolled their eyes, Ron just seemed glad that Hermione wasn't paying attention to him.

"It's Ric-tum-sem-PREH not Ric-tum-sem-PRA and you've got to flick your wand higher up at the end…"

"Hermione, we were just messing around while we waited for Mia to get the cards." Lavender said irritated.

"Yes well I'm just showing him the correct way to do the spell!"

"Okay, cards are here!" Harry said quickly trying to diffuse the tension.

"I'm just trying to help him, just try it once more Neville…"

"Harry, why don't you teach everyone the game, Neville and I will join you all in a bit. I need some help understanding a potions ingredient!" Miabella said in a clipped tone as she handed him the cards.

"Oh, what do you need? I just got back from the library, I know we were only supposed to write 2 feet on the uses and effects of moonstone, but I found some extra information on unconventional uses of moonstone, I could…"

Miabella had taken Neville by the hand and was pulling him out of the common room, "I know how to read Hermione I don't need a know-it-all parrot repeating everything to me word for word!" She snapped before leaving.

Harry sighed he knew that Miabella didn't mean it, she had just gone into protective mode but still he could see that she'd hurt Hermione, "Hermione! Wait!" He called out as she ran up the steps of the girls dorm in tears.

"So are we going to play or not?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him exasperated before turning to Lavender and Parvati. "I can't go up there, can you go check on her?"

"We are not friends Harry, she thinks we are beneath her." Lavender said before sitting down.

"She just enjoys reading and she does know a lot…"

"No Harry, my sister is in Ravenclaw and she told me that none of them talk to her either, apparently Cho Chang, a second year Ravenclaw, was teaching them a wand movement that could be used for most spells and have the same effect, needless to say, Hermione didn't approve because it isn't in the books. She basically called it cheating."

Harry sighed again shaking his head, "fine! I'll talk to her later. So the rules of this game are…"

"Thanks Mia, she just scares me a bit… sometimes…" Neville mumbled. "But she is right, I need to work harder on my spells."

Mia squeezed his shoulder, "Nev, you have excellent grasp on the theory part, I've seen your assignments you mostly get E's and O's. I'm sure with a little practice you'll get the hang of the practical part, give it time."

Neville smiled shyly at her, "thanks Mia, you're the best. I actually wanted to give you this, as a thank you." He took out a glass cube and handed it to her, inside there was a yellow rose with gold specks.

"It's a burning rose, it catches fire every week and regrows from its ashes, but when it's placed in a glass case the heat produces a liquid which is used as a perfume…"

"It's beautiful Nev, thank you so much! I love it." She beamed at him.

"I know my plants and because of that I know about insects and animals, but you helped me see how I can apply that to Potions. In fact the other day after class, you remember when Professor Snape asked me to stay back… turns out he wanted to know why I'd used only the tips of the beetle roots. So I explained that the tips had the highest concentration of nutrients as the plant grows out from a dung beetles corpse, but the tip of the root stays attached to its corpse. I think he looked impressed…" Neville said looking extremely proud.

"I'm really happy for you Nev, now get ready to lose in blackjack!"

"How? How are you winning every round!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes! You've won enough butterbeer and snacks to start your own little pub!" George added.

"Rule number one of gambling, the house always wins!" Miabella stated matter of factly, with an evil grin.

They had duplicated 2 more decks so that others could join their game, "besides I thought it'd be fun to have a post Christmas party!" She winked at Harry as she handed a butterbeer to Oliver.

"Party!" Everyone chorused helping themselves to the loot.

"Hey! Your cards are all blank!" Ron said to Miabella as everyone joined the impromptu party.

"You are very observant, yes I was changing them at will. Going to rat me out?"

"Nah, I think we should do this more often, snacking before bed is brilliant! I was just surprised that all my strategies backfired on me, that's all!" Miabella smiled at him as she handed Harry a bottle.

"Mia, can you please talk to Hermione? She could really use a friend…" Harry said giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I'll talk to her in a couple of days." She said before going over to see what Lee was doing.

The cat pounced from the shadows, trapping the rat under its paw. The rat squealed trying to wriggle away. The cat lifted its paw slightly giving it a false sense of hope, when he got up to run, her paw landed on his tail making him squeal again. She lowered her body to observe her prey, the rat was shivering in fear, its cries completely useless. Getting tired of his futile attempts to escape, she grabbed him in her mouth, breaking his bones and shredding his skin with her sharp teeth. A small puddle of blood was all that was left behind.

Scabbers shook himself out of his horror _I need to get out of here fast._ He ran down the length of the sewer, getting out in a dark alley. That's when the smell hit him, again.

The man was rushing out of the alley, Scabbers ran after him and managed to jump into the bag that he was carrying.

"You have brought a guest?"

"My Lord?" Quirrell asked looking around in confusion.

"Crucio"

Voldemort took out a trembling rat from the bag before lifting the curse from Quirrell. The rat immediately transformed, a fat little mousy haired man now sat kneeling in front of him.

"M-my Lord, I've been looking for you!"

"You have, have you?"

"Y-Yes my lord, I've been looking for months now!"

"Crucio!" The mousy man hit the floor screaming in agony. "Where have you been for the past decade? Thought I, Lord Voldemort, could be destroyed so easily?"

"N-no m-aster" he managed to pant still writhing in pain from the after effects of the curse.

"Peter Pettigrew, the coward who returns out of fear!" He watched the man cowering in front of him, "Quirrell will give you the recipe of the Drink of Despair, you'll take over his duties and play host to our guest."

"Th-Thank you master!" Pettigrew said as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

The next morning Celeste left work and went straight to the police station. "I'm here to report another kidnapping!" She said to the police officer at the front desk.

"I'm sorry madam, but can you please give me more details? Maybe the case number of the previous abduction that you have reported."

"My boss reported the previous abduction, but another child has been taken. This time it was a girl, she is five years old as well. I'm really worried."

He nodded and started typing on his keyboard, "how are you related to the child?"

"I work at the Saint Michael's orphanage, a few months ago a five year old boy, Tommy, disappeared and now Jessica is gone as well."

"Madam, have you contacted their case worker? Sometimes children run away…"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

She heard a throat clearing behind her, turning around she found a tall, slender man looking at her. "My name is detective Moody, why don't you follow me" He said in a gruff voice.

She followed him into an office, she noted that he was walking with a slight limp. Taking the seat in front of him she told him about both children.

"I just can't imagine that they would run away, they were happy children. In fact, Mary, a friend of mine who volunteers at the orphanage downtown said that three children have vanished from there as well."

He wrote down all the details before showing her out.

An hour later he met with Dumbledore at The Leaky Cauldron, "orphan children seem to be disappearing all over London."

"But only John Clampton's name has been cancelled from next year's list."

"That's because the others are all muggles."

Dumbledore sipped on his Gillywater, never before had a name been cancelled in the Hogwarts student list. If a student passed away a cross would appear and if they chose another school the color of their name would change.

He walked into his office, pondering over the staff meeting. "Oh, Molly my dear, have you been waiting long?"

Molly Weasley's head was floating in his fireplace, "no, no not at all. I've been popping in and out every five minutes, can I come over?"

"Yes, of course. Lemon drop?" He offered as she dusted off the soot and took a seat.

"Thank you Albus, So what have they done now? Fawkes delivered your letter. It must be something serious, normally Minerva contacts me! I don't know what to do with those two…"

"Molly this has nothing to do with the twins. I wanted to talk to you about Harry Potter, he's friends with your youngest, Ron."

"Oh yes, Ron told me that they are best friends. Such a sweet boy he is, I met him at the station, ever so polite. Is he alright?"

"He was living with his aunt, unfortunately she won't be able to look after him anymore. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to welcome him into your home for the summer break…"

"Oh my, that poor boy Albus. Yes of course, we would be thrilled to have Harry over for the summer. I'll feed him properly, he's too thin for his age."

Dumbledore smiled at the Weasley matriarch relieved that he could send Harry to a family that could be trusted, _he'll stay safe._ "Thank you Molly!"

"Nonsense Albus, I'm delighted to help. In fact, when you'd told me in August that this year some muggleborns might need help boarding the express, I made sure to point any lost child in the right direction. It was a good thing too, the poor boy was alone, he might have missed the train had I not helped him."

Dumbledore carried on smiling, letting Molly talk but one detail caught his attention, _why did the Dursleys leave him alone at the station?_

Petunia Dursley sat trembling in the cold Dungeon, but it wasn't the cold that had her shivering, it was the memories that she'd been forced to relive in the past few months.

She had buried all her sorrow under anger, 1977 the year that changed everything…

FLASHBACK

Petunia was walking back home, she'd spent the afternoon with some friends at the mall. She couldn't bear spending an extra second in the house.

"Petunia, back to make everyone miserable?"

"Since when do you talk to me Severus? Hiding from your father are you?" She hissed back without stopping.

"Lily is miserable because of you, it breaks her heart to know that her own sister has turned her back on her out of petty jealousy."

Petunia stopped walking and turned around, "since when are we friends Severus?"

The greasy haired boy suddenly looked sad, "I might have hurt her as well… I just want to make sure that she's okay. She loves you Petunia, she needs you, don't let your parents get between the two of you" he said before turning and leaving. Petunia stood there shellshocked at what had just happened, she could see a slight bruising at the back of his neck, _his father's most probably beat him up again._

She walked back to the house with purpose, entering she found her father passed out on the kitchen table. Ignoring him she went to look for her sister instead, barging into the room she found Lily scribbling in her diary.

"What is your problem Lily?" Petunia hissed, her entire body was shaking with anger.

"What are you going on about Petunia?" Lily asked surprised.

"Severus just told me, apparently I don't talk to you anymore because I'm jealous! Jealous of what Lily?"

Lily blinked, "Well you've always been jealous that I am a witch and went to Hogwarts…"

"Are you serious Lily? I was jealous because you are a witch?" Petunia couldn't believe her sister. "Since when has the bookworm become so stupid?" She snapped as she walked over to her own desk and took out papers, throwing them at Lily "those are all the times that I've ended up in the hospital protecting you. Mom was happy that one of her daughters got to escape this hell hole, but you never once thought about me. I thought we would always be there for eachother, I even wrote to Dumbledore and asked him to let me attend that school."

Lily looked at her sister who was now crying and sighed, "Tuney, I know you've always looked out for me, but life hasn't been easy on me either. Seeing what the lack of money did to our family, I have literally spent my entire life studying. I don't have any friends, I have never had time for them. I needed to make something of myself."

"Needed? So, you've changed your mind?" Petunia sniffed wiping her tears.

Lily sighed again, "I thought things would be different in the Wizarding World. But they aren't Tuney, I'm not an equal there. I can excel at every subject but I still won't get a decent job, because of my blood status. It was easier to tell everyone that I was upset that my sister didn't want to talk to me then to tell them all the problems our family has. Mom married for love and look what happened, dads an unemployed drunk who takes out all his frustration on us. And what does mom do? She hides it from the world, everyone thinks we are a happy family."

"So you are finally going to ask out the player? Black? Oh don't look so surprised, I've read your diary. He's rich, powerful and super hot, isn't he?"

Lily started laughing, "Yes, he left his family though so he's not rich anymore, but lucky for me his best friend is in love with me and he's wealthy too." She took her sisters hand, "Tuney, leave! Im seventeen now, I can use magic outside school, I can defend myself from dad. You don't need to be here to protect me, find yourself someone too."

Petunia had smiled at her sister sadly, "Lily, be careful what you wish for. I hope that one day you manage to love someone more than yourself, someone that you'd be willing to die for."

Petunia had left the house the next day and she'd never gone back. She made her own little world with Vernon Dursley. Everything was fine, till Harry showed up. The letter left with him explained why Petunia had to keep him, her baby sister, had sacrificed her own life to protect him.

He became a constant reminder of her own loss. A reminder of the last words she told Lily. She blamed magic, if her sister hadn't been a witch they would have been happy.

A few days later, Severus Snape showed up at her door. Vernon was at work when the doorbell rang.

Petunia had just finished bathing both boys, she laid them to sleep and went to see who was at the door.

"Severus?"

"May I come in Petunia?"

She showed him in to the living room, "would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, I'm here to apologize." He said as he took a seat.

Petunia looked at him not understanding what he was talking about.

"There was a war going on, in the Wizarding World. Lily shouldn't have died, I let my hatred for Potter get the better of me. The Dark Lord, he only wanted Harry Potter..." Petunia never heard Snape confess to telling Voldemort about some prophecy. All she heard was Harry being responsible for her sisters death.

Severus Snape left the house not knowing what his confession had just done. When Vernon came back home he found his wife bereft with grief. Vernon Dursley loved his wife and would not let anyone hurt her, when she told him what had happened he'd suggested leaving the boy at an orphanage.

"No, Lily died protecting him! We'll keep him but he will always be a Potter. Never a Dursley!"

END OF FLASHBACK

_I'm sorry Lily, I just couldn't love him. I deserve my punishment. _Petunia carried on sobbing softly. Eventually exhaustion would take over and she'd fall asleep.

Hermione had spent most of the day in tears. Being a weekend she had decided to stay in the dorm, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Hermione, can we talk?"

Hermione looked up to see Miabella peeking through the curtains around her four poster. Seeing her just made her well up again, tears started running down her cheeks. Miabella sighed and opened the curtains further to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, not for what I said but for the way I said it!"

Hermione looked at her confused. "So, you're not sorry?"

"Hermione, there are about 300 students at Hogwarts and not one is your friend! Why do you think that is?"

Hermione carried on looking at her. "You really don't need to make me feel worse. I thought Harry was my friend, clearly that's not the case." She snapped, tears started streaming down faster, "I thought it would be different here, I would fit in. I've never had friends…" she added quietly.

Miabella was ready to pull her hair out in frustration, _how can such a smart girl not understand something so simple! _Instead she took a deep breath, "Harry is friendly with everybody! Okay so let's look at it this way, Harry is an amazing flier, in fact he's so good that he's become the youngest seeker in a century. Now do you think that anyone would want to talk to him, if he constantly went around the school telling everybody what an amazing flier he was and giving them unsolicited tips constantly."

She saw that she had Hermione's attention, "you say that you've never had friends, why should it be different here? Making friends is the same in the Muggle World as it is in the Wizarding World. Would you become friends with Harry if he only talked about flying all the time? You need to find something in common and then you need to understand that you most certainly do not know everything!"

Hermione had finally stopped crying, what Miabella was saying made sense. "So what do you have in common with Parvati and Lavender?"

Just then both girls walked in, Miabella smiled and winked at Hermione. "Would you know of any spell or potion that helps with body hair?"

"Oooo I do!" Parvati squealed.

They both hurried towards Hermione's bed and started telling them about a potion that they'd read about. "We could brew a batch for the dorm!"

"That sounds great, Hermione is there anything that you'd like to know about?" Miabella said trying to include her in the conversation.

Hermione blushed, "Err, I have always wanted to fix my teeth but…"

"I know a spell, obviously we'll have to practice it on something first! But I read about it in Mediwitch beauty!" Lavender said super excited.

Hermione was taken aback _they are smart! _"Thanks Mia." She whispered. The girls spent the rest of the evening talking about different potions and spells. Had Miabella been paying attention, she would have heard a small bell ring in her trunk. She would have also felt the tug at her magical core.

Tipsy lay on the floor bleeding, "Tipsy is being sorry!" She whispered with her last breath.


	8. The Dark Lord

Tipsy lay on the floor bleeding, "Tipsy is being sorry!" She whispered with her last breath.

* * *

Tipsy had spent the last few months questioning herself, maybe if she'd done things differently the outcome would have been something else. Even now, in her last moments as she lay on the floor bleeding, all the events that had led to this moment flashed through her mind.

She looked at the little white sock with a pink satin bow clutched in her hand and smiled sadly, baby Miabella didn't like to wear shoes and socks on both feet, she was two years old when she'd thrown this sock at Tipsy and had started bawling.

Tipsy had unknowingly caught the sock as she tried to calm Miabella down, she'd immediately realized what she'd done when she felt her bond break. Instead of telling Carl what had happened, she had let shame overpower her.

She carried on looking after her home and family like a good elf and followed all of Carl's orders. She taught the children everything she knew and whenever they left the house she'd follow them, staying hidden she'd make sure they were safe.

That's how she found herself at Hogwarts where she met the evil thing. He wanted to hurt Harry, all she could think of was Carl's order, 'keep the children safe at any cost'. So she came up with a plan, she would take him far away from the children and she would kill him.

Initially the thing had been skeptical, but she repeated things that she'd heard Carl say about Dumbledore, finally out of desperation she told him that she was a disgraced elf. He forced her to magically bind herself with Quirrell, accepting him as her new master.

She brought them to the Manor, Carl wasn't there. Soon she was keeping watch on Orphanages, she had been ordered to find and bring a wizard orphan. In October Carl came back to the Manor and was surprised to find Tipsy there. Everything had happened so fast, Voldemort had sensed the presence, green light had hit the portrait leaving behind a blank canvas.

Tipsy was distraught, she'd cried for weeks. Her new master had seemed troubled as well, something about the snake bothered him.

She had spent the rest of the months gathering information on them, seeing what they were upto trying to figure out a way to help Harry. She couldn't go against her orders, because then she would have to punish herself and they'd find out that she was up to something.

That morning she heard them in the study, they were going to lure Harry into a trap and kill him. She ran in and without thinking, she attacked. Voldemort was caught by surprise, he went flying and hit the bookcase falling unconscious.

Quirrell however took out his wand and immediately froze the elf in a full body bind. "I have been waiting for this day. You ruined everything! Don't worry, I'm going to make it a very slow and painful death."

As Tipsy took her last breath a rumbling went through the entire Manor, all its occupants were forcefully pushed out.

Voldemort woke up in the middle of a forest. Standing up he looked at his pathetic followers lying unconscious themselves, a few crucious later both of them were awake and trembling in both pain and fear.

"What happened?" He asked in a low dangerous whisper.

"I-I k-killed the elf, m-master."

"Crucio! You bloody fool!" He lifted the curse watching the man as he carried on having spasms. "That Manor was unplottable and warded by the bloody elf, why do you think I kept that useless creature around!" Quirrell whimpered in response.

"We will have to move faster than anticipated, bring them along!" Voldemort said before apparating to the Riddle house, in Little Hangleton.

"Mom! Mommy! Please help me!"

_Dudley? Mommy's here Dudley! _Petunia awoke sobbing, _my baby…_

"Mom!"

Startled she looked up, her baby boy was standing a few feet away. A huge snake had wrapped itself around his body. "Dudley? H-how?"

Quirrell stepped out from the shadows, she could see some sort of pot behind him. "Yes that's your spawn, still alive...for now!"

Petunia shook herself out of her shock and tried standing up, _he's alive. _"Please, take whatever you want, just let him go! He's innocent!"

Quirrell gave her a sinister smile, "if I get what I want, he'll die. Let's play a little game, that big bad snake is going to start winding itself tighter around your dear boy. With every minute your boy will be closer to getting crushed to death. You need to free yourself and escape, if you fail and I kill you, well, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough…"

"No, no p-please." Petunia tried pleading with the maniac as she frantically tried to free the ropes.

"Harry, we need to win by at least a 100 points. Don't catch the snitch before that." Oliver Wood said for the tenth time.

Harry simply nodded. He had been fine till Oliver's pep talk, now he just wanted to throw up everything he'd ever eaten.

"Come on everyone! We'll win this match or die trying! This year is our year!"

"Wow, seriously Oli?"

"Die trying?"

"Where's the love?!"

Oliver glared at Fred and George before leaving the changing room.

Harry soared up, higher than the rest of the team. He could hear Lee in the background "AND HUFFLEPUFF HAVE THE QUAFFLE…" for some reason he felt distracted.

The nerves he'd been feeling earlier were getting worse, _this normally doesn't happen. _Trying to calm himself down he decided to help his teammates out, Angelina had the Quaffle. Harry darted towards her, the Hufflepuff seeker dove behind him. He shifted his angle flying towards the Hufflepuff keeper instead, and pulled up at the last minute.

"WHAM"

"OUCH THAT'S GOT TO HURT, THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER JUST MADE HIMSELF A HUMAN BLUDGER! AND SHE SCOREESS!"

Cheers erupted from the stands, Harry did a few hoops, the seeker had a bloody nose but madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game carried on.

The butterflies in his stomach came back in full swing, someone scored he could hear cheering but it was muffled. His vision blurred, shutting his eyes he shook his head. "PLEASE, PLEASE!" A woman was desperately trying to free herself, a boy was lying on the ground gasping for air as a snake wound itself around him.

"HARRY!"

"Wh-What?" The noise from the stands hit him hard.

"I said, are you okay? You've been staring at that spot for a while!"

"Yes! Err, yes I thought I saw the snitch, but I was wrong!"

George nodded before flying back down to help Fred with the bludger.

"And she scores! Boy that girls on fire! Gryffindor leading with 50-0"

_Aunt Petunia? Dudley? What's going on?_ Suddenly he felt excited, Harry did a fast loop around the stadium, he needed to clear his mind. The Hufflepuff seeker had decided to look for the snitch himself instead of following Harry.

Someone scored again, Harry shut his eyes and found himself in a dingy room. He could hear the woman screaming, it felt so good. Disrobing he stepped into the Cauldron before submerging himself. He took a deep breath letting the hot liquid fill him, he was drowning!

He could hear a voice far away 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.'

"OW!" A sharp pain shot up his right arm.

"HARRY! I TRIED WARNING YOU!" Fred said as he whacked the bludger back towards a Hufflepuff chaser. "Should we call for time out?"

Harry looked at his arm, it was broken for sure, _I need to finish the game fast! "_No, I didn't hear you over all the cheering and the wind!"

Fred looked at him for a minute before nodding and going back down.

Harry looked up, trying to stop his eyes from smarting because of the pain in his arm. A glint of gold caught his attention, he angled his broom up and shot towards it.

_Come on, no, just a little faster, no not now! _He desperately tried staying in the present, the sound around him was getting muffled again. His fingers closed around the cold metal ball, just as his vision blurred.

He stepped out of the cauldron feeling taller, a fat man with brown hair robed him with one hand, he noted the bleeding stub in disgust. The pathetic excuse for a man then knelt in front of him, clutching onto his arm and sobbing.

The useless muggle woman was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood, Nagini was digesting her meal in the corner. A man stepped forward with a mirror, he looked at his reflection. His face was chalk white, his nose was flat with slits and his cat-like pupils were bright red. "Lord Voldemort is back!" He smirked.

Harry started, one minute someone was screaming or maybe it was him and the next minute everything went quiet.

He opened his eyes, it wasn't dingy anymore he was in an extremely bright room. The snakelike man had disappeared now he was looking at himself.

"Harry, I've been waiting so long!" He greeted himself.

_Wait! Dad? "_Dad?"

"Hello, Harry!"

Harry turned to look at a redheaded woman, "mom?"

Harry leaped to his feet and hugged both his parents. He felt their arms wrap around him, it felt just like he'd imagined that it would.

"Am I dead?"

"No baby" Lily said.

"Can I choose to stay?"

"It's not your choice to make son!" James said as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"But there's so much that I want to tell you, to ask you…"

"It's time Harry, you must go back."

"We'll always watch over you Harry."

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to spend some more time with his parents but he could feel a dull pain in his chest. It was growing stronger, till he couldn't take it anymore. Everything went black again.

He could hear muffled voices, "he's back!" _Professor Rostov?_

"MOVE! EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Madam Pomfrey's voice hurt his head. Every single inch of his body hurt. He couldn't open his eyes, he tried but it hurt.

The smell of roses suddenly overpowered all his senses, dulling the pain. "I'm here Harry, stay with me!" _Mia, stay Mia, please!_

A few minutes later all the sounds and pain vanished, everything was quiet again.

"No Ron, I'm just saying that he shouldn't have done that!"

"Oh so you would prefer Harry dead!"

"It's an unforgivable…"

"Sush! Both of you! I've had it with your constant bickering. Go walk it off! NOW!" Miabella snapped.

He heard the door close, "Mia…" he managed to whisper, his throat felt raw and his lips parched.

"Madam Pomfrey! I'm here Harry, shhh, it's alright! I'm here!" He felt her hand gently caressing his hair.

"Miss Ducce, please don't touch him till I've done a thorough check!" Madam Pomfrey snapped as she sent a Patronus and quickly started running her tests.

The fire flared green as doctor Shah stepped out. He preferred to be called doctor as he specialized in both muggle and wizarding medicine.

"Miabella, good to see you again! How is your research coming along?"

"Good, I've managed to narrow down a few specialities!"

Shah laughed a bellied laugh, "I'd be delighted to mentor you."

"Doctor Shah, I believe you are here to see your patient, not your prodigy!" Madam Pomfrey huffed with her hands on her waist.

"Ah, yes Madam Pomfrey, my apologies. Now let's see how young mr Potter is doing…"

Harry groaned as he felt someone bending his arms and knees, "mr Potter, can you please open your eyes for me."

"Hurts" he whispered in a raspy voice.

Miabella bent down and whispered in his ear, "try Harry."

The smell of her perfume overpowered his senses again, dulling the pain. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting and blinking as he tried to adjust to the brightness.

"Excellent, you seem perfectly fine! I'll be back in a couple of days. I want you to get used to sitting before I ask you to move around!"

"Good day, Madam Pomfrey."

Just as doctor Shah left the infirmary doors opened, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape and Rostov walked in.

"Harry my boy, we are so happy to have you back! You had everyone worried!"

Dumbledore said before turning to Miabella, "miss Ducce, I want to ask Harry what happened, dinner is about to start, you can come back after…"

"No, let her stay! Please! It helps with the pain!" Harry croaked. "Your perfume, it dulls the pain…"

"Miss Ducce's perfume works better than a pain potion?" Snape asked.

"It's the essence of a burning rose sir, it was a gift,"

"An extremely rare plant and very useful, if you don't mind miss Ducce, could I ask you to see if Professor Sprout might be able to grow a few from a sample. They are extremely rare and extremely valuable for both healers and potions." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

Miabella nodded, she noticed that Professor McGonagall had silent tears running down her cheeks. Harry suddenly grasped her hand, he remembered his vision, "Mia, he's back! That's why I fell!"

Miabella looked at him, he could see that she'd understood him.

Harry looked around suddenly realizing that they weren't alone.

"Harry my boy, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing sir, I think I'm still a bit…" he stopped talking. Miabella had removed her hand from his, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Tell them!"

"Err…" he looked at her again unsure of how to tell them, thinking it was best to rip the bandaid off he mumbled, "I think Voldemort is back!"

Minerva McGonagall took in a sharp breath.

Poppy Pomfrey dropped a vial.

Severus Snape looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

Sergei Rostov did not react.

"Harry, can you tell us everything in detail?"

So Harry told them about what had happened during the match. "I could have just, err, imagined it…"

"You did not imagine it! He's back!" Professor Rostov said.

Dumbledore turned to the Professor surprised, "how long have you known?"

"A few weeks."

"And you didn't think to share this information with the rest of us." Snape sneered.

"I thought that you would have felt it." He said looking at Snape's left hand. "Besides the Bulgarian intelligence office only had a hunch, we weren't certain."

Dumbledore nodded. "I need to contact some people. Sergei, are you sure you can't stay another year? We could use all the available help…"

"I'm sorry Albus, but I must get back to my job."

"Well then, I think that we all have a lot of work to do. I'll make sure that the elves send two dinners, I believe miss Ducce challenged Minerva here to a duel when she was last asked to leave your side." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Minerva huffed but Miabella swore that she saw a smile on their stern professors face.

"You are lucky Minerva, I heard that Severus here tried forcing her to attend classes. Apparently he was challenged to an honor duel!" Sergei commented amused.

Snape turned and left with his cloak billowing around him.

"Duel? Are you serious Mia?" Harry asked when they were both alone.

Miabella finally let go, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I thought I lost you…"

"Hey, you can't get rid of me so easily!"

"Harry, you died. You actually died. Professor Rostov gave your heart a localized Crucio to start it again. You've been comatose for over a month. Doctor Shah has done two surgeries and both him and Madam Pomfrey have been healing you with different potions and spells."

"You've actually stayed in the infirmary for over a month? You must really love me!" Miabella gently whacked his arm. "Ow, I'm still healing!"

The doors opened again, Hermione and Ron dashed in.

"YOU'RE UP! oh, sorry!" Hermione blushed under Madam Pomfrey's glare. "I'll give you two 10 minutes."

"You've had everyone worried mate. Can I have one?" He asked picking up a chocolate frog.

"Now you can't use the 'I haven't finished my essay because I was worried about Harry' excuse! Oh, Harry don't worry you can have my notes…"

"One I do not sound like that and two give the boy a break he's just woken up!"

"Ahem." They both looked at Miabella and shut up.

After dinner the Gryffindor team came by. "Stop looking so smug Wood!" Alicia growled.

Harry saw that all three girls were glaring at Oliver.

"I didn't expect him to take me so seriously! And they threw a party!" He said pointing at the twins.

"Hey, we threw the party a day later!"

"Besides, Perfect Percy went running to mommy."

"We got a howler and everything!" They both shivered at the memory.

"Did we win?"

"Of Course we won, you caught the snitch! 210-20!"

"Yeah, you managed to hold onto it. I still don't know how though, every bone in your hand was broken."

Angelina rolled her eyes when she saw Harry grinning "boys!"

A few days later, Harry was finally out of the infirmary. Miabella and Harry were sitting on the edge of the black lake.

"Mia, what happened in the last month?"

Mia sighed, she had spent the last month crying, mourning the loss of her family. "Everyone's gone Harry, grumpy, Tipsy, everyone!"

"When you were in the infirmary I went to the dorm to get my things, I found a letter in the message compartment. Voldemort killed both of them! He somehow figured out that grumpy wasn't a normal portrait and Tipsy tried to kill him, she was keeping us safe. I should have felt something, maybe if I'd been paying more attention..."

Miabella told Harry everything that Tipsy had written in the letter. "I took your invisibility cloak and used the Honeydukes passageway that the twins had told us about, I had to see for myself. I asked the twins to throw the party so no one would notice my absence...oh Harry…" she started crying, "I- I buried Tipsy in the garden."

"Mia, you should have never gone alone! What if he was still there? What if something happened to you?" _I should have been there. _He put an arm around her pulling her closer, soon they were both crying. Once their tears had dried out, they sat in silence for a bit.

"Harry, I had to go. I had to see for myself. Besides, grumpy wasn't completely truthful about everything…"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad used the family grimoire to do an obscure ritual, he used a necromancy spell, grumpy's portrait, it had his soul in it. That's why he could teach us things and move around freely, he wasn't just a mere memory of his life."

"Oh…"

"Yes oh! And not only that, the reason dad did the ritual was because Grumpy was The General, I found documents that had information on members. Turns out Professor Rostov is a Lieutenant, so I told him about Grumpy and Tipsy and Voldemort. He told me that they hadn't heard from him since October."

"Mia, I didn't tell Dumbledore everything. I was inside his head, Voldemort's head, I mean. I was him, I saw somethings, from the past maybe...memories I think…it's all sort of jumbled."

"Don't worry Harry, you just woke up a few days ago. Maybe you can start writing down everything as it comes to you. We'll figure it out, I don't know who we can trust at the moment. Grumpy warned us about Dumbledore and I really don't know what this secret organization does…"

Albus Dumbledore had spent a sleepless week. Nothing had gone according to plan, even Voldemort's return had been unexpected.

Albus had been keeping track of Voldemort's wraith for years, the plan had been simple, send Quirrell on an adventure, get him back to Hogwarts and let Harry face a weak form of his rival. But when Quirrell had come back, he hadn't acted any different, he simply told Dumbledore that he was now bored at Hogwarts and wanted to live a more fulfilling life.

It would have helped Harry build confidence in himself, it would have also helped sell his image as the boy destined to defeat the Dark Lord once word got out. _How did I miss all the signs? _

Quirrell was walking with a bounce in his step, the past month had been amazing. He had gotten revenge on that creature and he'd figured out a way to get rid of Voldemort.

He entered the dark alley, the Dark Lord didn't require unicorn blood anymore, he was here to deliver the message.

"Where's the child?"

Quirrell handed him a note. "Thank you for your services." He said and made to leave.

The vampire was on him before he'd even taken a step, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck, within seconds it was done. He took the body and disappeared into a cloud of shadows, leaving the note behind.

'Someone will be in touch. Finish him.'

Voldemort was sitting in the house waiting for Pettigrew to come back, he was thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple of months. He'd read that fool Quirrell's mind, _the fool thought that he could defeat me. _But it was the elf that was nagging him, he'd underestimated it. He looked at the parchment in his hand and smiled, _that won't happen again!_

"Master, the boy has woken up! I heard them say that it was a miracle, apparently he'd died…" Peter was quivering in fear, waiting for Voldemort to take his ire out on him.

"Excellent news, I think it's time for your reward."

Peter was surprised, but he immediately put his bandaged stub forward. "Th-Thank you master!" He stammered as he admired his new silver hand.

Voldemort had felt a slight tug in his core on the day of his resurrection. He'd sent Pettigrew to Hogwarts to confirm his suspicions, he'd been right.

The night he attacked Godric's Hollow, he'd prepared the ritual to make his sixth Horcrux, the invisibility cloak. Pettigrew had told him about the Potter's family heirloom, but he knew what it really was.

Once he created Nagini, he realized that he could share her mind. His suspicions were confirmed when he entered Potter's mind, he heard screaming and felt extreme pain before he was pushed out. He didn't want Potter figuring that out, not under Dumbledore's nose, but fate seemed to have done the job for him. He couldn't access his mind after that.

_Now I just need that cloak and the Ducce family grimoire._


	9. Parting of ways

_Now I just need that cloak and the Ducce family grimoire._

* * *

"Look! See for yourself." Snape said pulling the sleeve of his left arm up.

Albus couldn't understand what was happening, _why hasn't he called his followers?_

"Maybe the boy is lying…"

"Severus, why would he lie about this?" Minerva asked.

"Because he's an attention seeking brat like his father…"

"Severus, if there's any change let me know. Minerva keep an eye on him." They both nodded and left.

Harry was sitting with Miabella under a tree, near the black lake. "Ugh, this is useless Mia. We've been trying this since December, I can't concentrate. I'm just cold! Why can't we do this in the common room?"

Miabella sighed and opened her eyes, "Harry if meditation was easy everybody would be doing it, don't you want to become an animagus? I like it out here, there's fresh air, the ripples in the water are soothing, the first rays of the sun just feel so good…"

"Nowhere in the diary did dad say that he would come with Padfoot early in the morning to feel the sun's rays on his skin. How are you not cold?"

"Warming charm!"

Harry looked at her shocked. "You've been using warming charms? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked! Ow!" Harry pushed her down and started tickling her. "Hahaha m-mer hahaha mercy, mercy!"

"Mornin' you two! Early riser's eh?"

Harry sat up and quickly stuffed the invisibility cloak in his pocket. "Morning Hagrid!"

"Yeah, fresh air, water ripples and all that, you know!"

Hagrid looked at Harry with a look that clearly stated that he did not know.

"Hagrid are you building a nest?" Mia asked looking at all the twigs and moss that Hagrid was carrying.

"Erm, yeah. Fang needs a new bed… see you" Hagrid said quickly and left.

"Come on let's go, I want to eat something before meeting Dumbledore."

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Good sir." He felt a slight pressure behind his eyes. "Would you like a memory sir?" The pressure disappeared abruptly.

"What do you mean my boy?"

"A memory sir, Mia told me about pensieves…" he said looking as innocent as possible.

Dumbledore smiled, "no Harry, I cannot ask you for a memory. Your mind is still developing, trying to extract a memory or even trying Legilimency could hurt you."

"What is Legimenis sir?"

"Legilimency Harry, is what we would call mind reading in simple terms. A skilled Legilimens, like myself, can navigate through the many layers of a person's mind interpreting all the findings correctly. Most people can only skim the surface thoughts, if not done correctly it can harm the mental well-being of the person you are reading."

"Sir, do you believe me?"

"I do Harry, most believe that Voldemort is gone. But I've always known that he would come back…"

"How come? I mean, why didn't he die?"

"I have my theories, but that's a conversation for another day. Today Harry, I want to ask you a few questions about what you saw. You said that he carried out some sort of ritual, do you remember hearing any incantations?"

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he remembered drowning, the sound of water rushing into his ears and… "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. That's all I heard sir…"

Dumbledore nodded, "and you saw your aunt and cousin? And the man doing the ritual was missing a hand when he finished?"

"Yes sir, there were two men a short fat one and a tall thin man. I couldn't see their faces though… my aunt and cousin were both dead by the end."

"A mothers love…"

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Harry, your mother died protecting you. Love is the greatest form of magic. I will of course have to check, but I believe I know of the ritual that Voldemort used. The reason he used your aunts blood was because he needed the protection that your mother left you. I'm sorry Harry, I had hoped that you would have more time being a child before I had to share all this with you…"

"So he's after me? But why?"

Albus sighed, "war is a terrible thing Harry, ten years ago Voldemort had managed to create extreme fear, people didn't know who they could trust. His followers and him killed without mercy, they didn't care if you were magical or muggle, old or young… Then he attacked your home, and you a young babe defeated him. You are still very young Harry, one day when you are older I'll explain everything in more detail."

Harry nodded.

"Now Harry, I need to know this vision you had, how did you see it?"

"Err, in my head I suppose sir."

"No, I mean, were you standing in the room looking at everything?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore uncomfortably, "no sir… err… I saw it through Voldemort's eyes…"

"I see…Harry, my boy! I know that no child should shoulder a burden such as yours. From personal experience I can only give you one piece of advice, be careful of who you befriend."

"Mr Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for cheating, you are supposed to be doing your own work not helping out dunderheads who haven't learnt how to read yet!"

Ron's Cauldron suddenly exploded, covering him in a sickly green liquid. "Mr Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for being so utterly stupid that even with help you can't get it right!"

"Sir, I think someone should take him to the hospital wing."

Ron had become extremely pale.

"Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all." He took out a vile and gave it to Ron, "drink it."

"Snape's such a git!" Ron grumbled as he piled food onto his plate.

"It's Professor Snape, Ron. And he's not a git! You shouldn't talk like that about our teachers!"

"Hermione, he insulted you and took points as well!"

"Yes, but I shouldn't have told him what he had to do. It never occurred to me that he would obviously have antidotes to the potions we work on."

Ron rolled his eyes "barmy, I swear!"

"Hasn't he become slightly more aggressive ever since the incident?" Miabella whispered.

"Yeah, I don't know why though…" Harry whispered back.

A few weeks later Harry was in the Room of Requirements, he was trying out a few defensive spells that he'd found.

"Harry, we need to talk!" Miabella said as she entered. "What's this?"

Harry looked at the parchments in her hand, "my assignments?"

"I know that Harry, I mean what's this! A's and E's? Since when?" She said pointing at his grades.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, "You do understand that you are invading my privacy!"

"Harry! What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with a madman being after me! You think an O in Transfiguration will help me survive?"

"No Harry it won't, but it will help you forge your future! You said it yourself, you are famous for something your parents did! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life like that? Or do you want to earn your way?"

"Forget It Mia."

"No Harry, what, you think that he's only trying to kill you? Yes Harry, Voldemort is fixated on you, but he's going to kill hundreds of others as well. Maybe we should put up fliers everywhere, once people know that he's back, everyone can just give up on life."

"I'm going to go visit Hagrid, you're not welcome."

Harry was walking towards Hagrid's hut, he was tired of Mia, he was tired of her planning his life. She wanted him to socialize, she wanted him to do well, she wanted him to train harder every day, she told him who he could trust… he was just tired, he wanted to relax a bit, have some fun, be carefree.

It had never occurred to him before, but ever since she'd "rescued" him from the Dursley's, all they'd ever done was work. He'd spent the last few weeks thinking over everything, Dumbledore had told him everything, he'd even told him that he was a Legilimens. Yet Mia kept on telling him to not trust him, why did he trust her?

He couldn't help but remember the snippets of conversation that he'd overhear between her and Carl when they were at the Manor. They'd both stop talking when he would walk in.

He'd shared Dumbledore's conversation with Ron and Hermione and told them about Voldemort. Ron had initially gone pale but then he'd become determined to stand by Harry and Hermione had promised to always be there.

Before Hogwarts he'd only had Miabella, but now that he was at Hogwarts he had more friends, more people he could confide him. _Hermione was right, Miabella is just jealous of taking second place in my life._

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"Hey Ron, Hermione , thought I'd go visit Hagrid. You guys want to come along?"

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry said knocking.

"It's cold out here, why isn't he opening the door?" Ron asked Harry.

"Hagrid, we can see the egg! Now let us in." Hermione said looking through the window.

They heard the door unlock, Hagrid opened the door and quickly ushered them in.

"What are ye lot doin' here?"

"Nice to see you too." Harry said as he bent down to greet Fang.

"What's this Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"No way! It's a dragon egg! I thought they were illegal in Britain… this is bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe as he examined the egg.

Hagrid put three cups of tea on the table, Fang was now slobbering on Ron's knee. "Ye all are too nosy fer ye own good."

"Hagrid is that really a dragon egg?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is." Hagrid said proudly.

"Err, Hagrid. How did you get a dragon egg?" Harry asked.

"This bloke down at Hogsmeade was lookin' fer a buyer. We starte' talkin', I told him abou' all my pets. Good chap, he'd heard abou' you Harry, I told him that you'd scared us all but ye were ok now. So yea, he gifted me the egg, said he could see that I'd look after it."

Half an hour later all three left Hagrid's hut, promising to visit again and to keep his secret.

"How come you know so much about dragons?" Hermione asked.

"My brother Charlie, he works in a dragon reserve. Whenever he visits he tells us stories, shows us photos and all that."

"Oh, that's amazing. Anyhow, I'll see you both later. I'm going to go to the library, have to study."

"Study for what?"

"Our exams are only a month away Harry, we need to start studying now."

Hermione ran into Miabella as she rushed into the library. She scowled before trying to side step her but Miabella blocked her way.

"I saw you checking and finishing off Harry and Ron's essays, one you shouldn't be doing that, two I'm surprised that an assignment approved by you didn't get an O."

Hermione blushed at the accusation, "Harry told me how you boss him around. Miabella, he is my friend and if you hurt him I will not sit quietly."

"Ah yes, I heard the advice you gave him. Distance yourself from Miabella and see how it feels… Anyhow I'm sure you need to start memorizing, I won't keep you."

Before Hermione could retort Miabella turned on her heel and left.

A few days later, Draco passed by the Gryffindor table. "Miabella, Harry I'd like to formally invite both of you to the annual summer ball at Malfoy Manor." He then turned to Neville, "Dowager Longbottom has already received your invitation."

"Harry has better plans for summer!" Ron snapped.

"Weasel, if you want to come, you are welcome. We could always use an extra servant for the night. Besides I'm sure you could use the extra galleons." He sneered back looking at Ron's old wand.

Ron's ears went bright red, he stood up pointing his wand at Draco.

Harry quickly put a hand on Ron's arm beckoning him to lower his wand. "Duels are not permitted in the great hall." He said evenly.

"Yes he's right, tonight at midnight we'll duel. Harry will be my second…"

"No you will not and no he will not." Miabella snapped. "How dare you try and pull Harry into your own fight, Draco doesn't even look in your direction yet you don't stop attacking him. I am sick and tired of your judgemental…"

"Ron doesn't look at you or talk to you, yet you keep on trying to pick up a fight." Harry snapped at her.

Miabella gave him an icy stare, "Yes I forgot, you wanted to be mediocre like him and antisocial like her." She said before leaving.

"Want to play a game of chess?" Ron asked.

"Lead the way."

Over the next week, Miabella tried talking sense into Harry, but it was no use.

On Saturday, Gryffindor played against Ravenclaw. Harry hadn't been given permission to play that match, but Gryffindor won.

They were walking back when they met Draco.

"Congratulations, looks like they didn't need their star player."

"They won because of the points he'd accumulated Malfoy!"

"Don't bother Ron, he's just a sore loser!" Hermione whispered.

"Next time you catch the snitch Harry, give it to him. They could really use the gold." He then turned to Hermione, "I've been ignoring you so far Mudblood…"

Draco staggered back clutching his bloody nose.

Gryffindor tower was louder than ever before, everyone was celebrating the victory. Hermione had settled down in the corner with a book, while Ron and Harry helped themselves to some snacks.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? Why did you punch Draco?" Miabella yelled at him.

"Malfoy is a bigot, he insulted Hermione and my family!"

"Don't ride the high horse with me Ron, your mother doesn't talk to her cousin because he's a squib. You lot are as intolerant as the next person." Miabella snapped at him.

"Mia, you should go hang out with Malfoy. Dumbledore is my legal guardian, he told me yesterday that I'll be spending my summer holidays with the Weasley's."

He pulled Ron away, he didn't want Ron to cross the line with Miabella. Even if he himself was annoyed at her.

The exams were soon upon them, "what did you choose in question 8? I thought that bloodgold the eighth would be more interesting to write about…"

"Hermione we've been over this, no talk about the exam once it's done!" Harry said exasperated.

"And now we are free! No more work till September!" Ron added.

They'd just sat down for lunch when Hedwig brought a letter, 'it's hatching!'

They reached Hagrid's hut and found Charlie and Dumbledore waiting there. The egg had just started cracking, a black baby dragon with large spiny wings, a skinny body and a long snout with wide nostrils, horn stubs and bulging, orange eyes pushed the egg open.

"Norbert!" Hagrid announced proudly as he picked up the dragon. Norbert hiccuped and singed Hagrid's beard.

"Hagrid, I'll be taking Norberta with me to the reserve after a week!" Charlie warned him.

Dumbledore winked at Harry, _Yeah he's trustworthy._

They left Hagrid's shack an hour later, "you knew that Charlie was here didn't you?" Ron asked.

"I told Dumbledore about the dragon and about Charlie. The man lives in a wooden hut, how was he going to look after a dragon in there?"

"Oh, I suppose your way was easier… I was looking up charms to fireproof his hut." Hermione said.

Finally the day of their exam results was here. Ron and Harry were ecstatic that they'd both passed, Hermione on the other hand wasn't.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked.

She sighed, "my average was a 100%"

"Isn't that a perfect score?" Ron asked extremely confused.

"Apparently not, I ranked second. I have always been at the top of my class…"

"Oh come on Mione, seconds still amazing!" Harry tried cheering her up.

"It's not that. I have spent the entire month studying, I even take notes diligently in every class and my homework is longer than anybody else's. Yet she scored a 150%."

"The Ravenclaw's study in their dreams as well Mione."

"Miabella, Ron. It was Miabella, the girl who reads novels during history, the one who's always socializing. I've never even seen her at the library." Hermione snapped.

Before Ron or Harry could calm Hermione down, the portrait hole opened and Miabella walked in with Neville, Lavender and Parvati.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked loudly.

Miabella looked at her confused, "how did I do what?"

"Cheat! You never study and you are never at the library! You couldn't have scored so well without cheating!"

"Hermione have you ever thought that you might be slow? What takes you three hours to memorize I can do it in half an hour!" Miabella snapped back. She'd had enough of this girl.

"Hermione, it's impossible to cheat at Hogwarts." Neville said.

Miabella walked away, "and then she wonders why she doesn't have any friends!" She muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately Harry heard it, "she has us! We are her friends! You and I are done Mia."

Lavender and Parvati gasped. Miabella didn't turn around or try to defend herself. She simply carried on walking.

The next day everybody boarded the Hogwarts express, Harry was sharing a compartment with Hermione and Ron. Miabella shared one with Neville, Susan and her friend Hannah Abbot.

"You alright Mia?" Susan asked. "Word caries fast through Hogwarts, I had heard about Hermione being pushy but I didn't know that she would be such a sore sport…"

Miabella smiled, "Susan, what was your rank?"

Susan looked at Miabella confused and shook her head, "err, I don't know…"

"Exactly, you don't know because we don't have lists hung up in Hogwarts with overall exam results. Nor do the professors do a general count. My deduction is that Hermione asked McGonagall what her rank was and McGonagall told her that she came second and Hermione presumed that she came second in the year. Let's face it, it's not like she talks to many people so she can ask them their scores to compare…"

She sighed, "you are gifted in Charms and Neville in Herbology. Daphne Greengrass is a natural at potions, Draco is well versed in history and Harry's a natural in DADA. So if you all do exceptionally well in one subject and well or really well in others, you are bound to get high marks."

"That's true, Hermione's good at everything but she isn't exceptional at anything…" Neville said thoughtfully.

Miabella sighed, "yes, she's smart but she'll never reach her true potential if she keeps on molding her magic and memorizing books. She needs to let everything flow naturally… if only she took well to advice…"

Hannah decided to change the subject, "so the ball, are you going? What will you be wearing? I know it'll be your first time, we've all been dragged along with our parents all these years, but this year will be different. This year I will attend in style."

They all laughed and started discussing summer plans.

When they reached King's Cross, Miabella saw Molly Weasley pull Harry into a suffocating hug, while the redheaded girl blushed furiously. _At least he's safe._

Harry saw Miabella disappear through the barrier, he felt a sudden twinge of sadness. _I've abandoned the only person who ever loved me._

Later that evening, Miabella walked into a private parlor in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Good evening General, I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Good evening Colonel, I've been busy. I believe we have a lot to discuss!"


	10. Age is just a number

Later that evening, Miabella walked into a private parlor in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Good evening General, I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Good evening Colonel, I've been busy. I believe we have a lot to discuss!"

* * *

They landed on a hillock, Harry lost his balance and fell over someone's trunk, Hedwig squawked at him angrily as her cage went crashing down with him.

Fred quickly took her out of her cage and George helped Harry up, "portkey travel takes some getting used to."

They all followed mrs Weasley down the hillock, after 5 minutes of walking Harry saw the strangest house, it looked like a large stone pigpen, extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several stories high and it was so crooked that Harry was sure that it was held up by magic. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof.

As they came closer he noticed the lopsided sign, 'The Burrow'.

"It's not much." Ron mumbled from his right.

Harry turned his head and grinned at Ron, "it's brilliant!"

Harry entered the house, it was cozy and lived in, with a jumbled and cluttered array of furniture and trappings.

"Harry dear, you'll be sharing a room with Ron. Why don't you go settle in, I'll quickly whip up something to eat. You all must be starving after such a long journey."

Harry thanked her and followed Ron up the stairs. Ron's room was right under the attic, Harry followed him in and blinked, several times. Every inch of Ron's room was orange, the shabby orange wallpaper was covered in posters of the Chudley Cannons.

Ron threw his things in the corner "come on Harry, I'm starving!"

Five minutes later they were back downstairs, the smell of sausages, eggs and chips filled the air. After being forced fed several helpings, Ron and Harry spent the afternoon talking about Quidditch.

In the evening they were back at the dinner table, Harry noticed that the Weasley clock showed that mr Weasley was traveling. Fred and George were in the garden and Bill and Charlie at work.

"FRED, GEORGE! IF YOU DON'T FIX MY CHICKENS BEFORE YOUR FATHER GETS HOME YOU WILL SPEND THE NIGHT WITH THEM!"

Harry saw that the fat brown chickens that he'd seen before were now bright yellow. Ten minutes later both boys came back into the house with a thin, balding man.

"Fixed mum!" They said in unison.

"Oh Arthur, this is Harry, Ron's friend!"

"Ah Yes, Harry Potter. Welcome." He said with a genuine smile.

Harry noticed that Percy mostly stayed in his room. Ginny was helping her mother lay the table for dinner, "how can I help?" Harry asked.

CRASH

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ginerva, I told you to take two glasses at a time." Molly scolded her as she fixed the broken glass with her wand. "Harry dear, it's your summer break, you just relax."

"Meeting you, is a dream come true for her. She's liked you since forever." Ron told Harry. Ginny went bright red, she glared at Ron before running into the kitchen.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair, Molly kept on piling Harry's plate with food, Percy was apparently trying to write letters to the minister and Arthur was delighted at Harry's knowledge on muggle artifacts.

Harry went to sleep smiling, _summer is going to be amazing with the Weasley's._

Within a week Harry wasn't smiling anymore, he was desperately missing Miabella. Strangely enough he found himself comparing her more and more to mrs Weasley.

Every time mrs Weasley would scream at the twins, he would remember how Miabella encouraged him to try new experiments and often helped him too.

He saw how she dismissed her husband's love for Muggle inventions and couldn't help but think back to what Miabella had said to Ron.

They had been back for nearly two weeks and she hadn't once asked about their school work, all she seemed to care about was prefects, headboys and the ministry.

Miabella would most probably have created a schedule for the holidays, work till noon then spend the rest of the day having fun.

He had a lot of fun here, but he realized that he could only play that much Quidditch, after a while it starts getting boring. Fred and George would spend the day inventing things, Harry really wanted to join them but he was a bit scared of being screamed at.

Bill had been really cool to talk to, but he seemed to want to get away fast from the Burrow, apparently he'd come to put up new security wards along the property. He was staying in an apartment in London but he promised to visit again in a couple of weeks.

Harry had once made the mistake of joining Percy to do his homework, as Ron didn't seem interested in anything other than sleeping, eating and Quidditch. He'd been saved by mr Weasley and he'd realized that Hermione, might be the only person in the world who would enjoy Percy's company.

_Mia… she's never just been my sister, she's always been more of an older sister who becomes a second mother._

While watching mrs Weasley cook, clean and try to control her children he smiled to himself. _Maybe in another life, I would have enjoyed this, had I not known better…_

Bill Weasley was sitting in an extremely posh apartment in Kensington, last week Ragnuk himself had reassigned him. He was going to carry on working for Gringotts but whenever this client required his services he was to drop everything and be present.

"Good afternoon Bill, thank you for meeting me!" Miabella greeted him.

"Good afternoon…" he said standing up and taking his hand out to shake only to end up awkwardly kissing her knuckles.

She laughed in response and took a seat, "You were expecting to meet an old man maybe?"

He looked at the woman in front of him, she was around his age, her blue black hair fell in waves down to her waist, thick long lashes lined her deep blue eyes, he realized that he was staring at her full pink lips before he managed to save face by smiling and saying "it's a pleasure ma'am, err, I mean, General."

She laughed again, "Miabella is fine!"

"So...Miabella, how can I be of service?"

"I suppose that you are smart enough to have put two and two together. I have people all over Europe, among other things we maintain order, I would like for you to join us."

"And why would I do that?"

"Your parents chose to follow Dumbledore instead of Voldemort. Voldemort uses his followers, they are mere servants, a means to an end. The day you start finding similarities and questioning Albus, let me know…"

"And what makes you different?"

"I don't believe I know everything, that's why I'm the General, we have a hierarchy in place, unlike others we share information. Oh and Bill, I will be picking up Harry next week, you are welcome to come along and make sure that everything is okay. He will be attending Hogwarts in September."

Bill left London and went directly to the Burrow, he found Harry, Ron and the twins playing tag on brooms. Harry's Nimbus 2000 seemed to be the highlight of the game.

"Harry, can I have a word?"

Harry flew back down, he was genuinely happy to see Bill, "Hey, I thought you were coming next week!"

Bill took Harry to the side and cast a privacy bubble. "Harry, do you know Miabella?"

"What's wrong? Is she alright?"

"Calm down Harry, she's fine. She said that she is coming to pick you up next week, but Dumbledore wants you to stay here… I need to make sure that there is no trouble…"

"Oh thank god! I thought that she would be annoyed with me. She's family Bill, when is she coming?"

Bill looked at Harry, the kid seemed happy. Nodding he patted Harry on the back before bringing down the privacy bubble. The rest of his siblings were desperately trying to eavesdrop, he shook his head and joined them for lunch.

"So what did Bill want?"

"He wanted to know if he could mix Muggle surveillance with magical wards." Harry lied, Ron immediately lost interest in the conversation.

Mia was waiting at the lounge bar for her friend, "Mia! How are you?" Isabel kissed her on both cheeks.

"I'm good Issi, just happy to see you! Another round of Mojitos here please!"

"I am so happy to see you! Lucas has been driving me crazy, his father is no help… Don't get me wrong I love both my boys, but sometimes I wish for more, maybe I should have waited a little longer before settling down."

Miabella looked at her friend, she was the only one in their group who'd settled down so soon. She smiled knowing that her friend just needed to vent, she was happy but when she met her single friends she'd always think of the what if's.

"But we are here to talk about you. So how is Harry?"

Miabella sighed, "I listened to your advice. He's with the Weasley's at the moment, I'll pick him up next week. I just hope that he listens to me…"

"Mia, I'm the only one who knows your secret, but you need to grow up! You have been acting like his equal for so long that you've forgotten who's boss. You are the boss, you need to put your foot down!"

"Thanks Issi, I needed the pep talk! I suppose that I will need to have a talk with Harry, you sure you don't mind helping me Issi..."

Isabel finished her drink and stood up, "let's go dancing Mia, I need a proper girls night out! The last year has gone by in diapers and feeding for me! Oh and before I forget Alex said that you'd find this interesting!" She said as she handed Miabella a brown sealed envelope.

Miabella woke up the next morning slightly hungover, walking over to the window she picked up the hot cup of coffee and skimmed through the newspaper, no attacks seemed to have happened yet. Hooters flew in and nipped at her affectionately.

"Did he read the letter?" The owl hooted at her bobbing his head.

"Thanks boy, you are the smartest owl in the world!" He puffed out his chest before flying down to his perch to take a nap after the long flight.

Isabel Bonnati currently found herself standing in front of a tiny, plump woman whose face was currently the same red as her flaming hair. "I am telling you again, I do not know who you think you are but Dumbledore has left Harry under my care and protection."

Isabel sighed, she was ready to slap this woman silly.

"Molly, the forms are filled out and miss Bonnati does run a summer camp for gifted children. She's registered as the business owner in both the Muggle and magical ministry, I checked before coming." Arthur said trying to calm his wife down.

"I don't care what the papers say, Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore has no authority to decide where or how mr Potter chooses to spend his summer holidays!" Isabel snapped reaching the limits of her patience. She turned to Harry instead, "sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Harry nodded.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM! HE IS JUST A CHILD AND DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"

"Molly calm down!" Arthur fervently tried to stop the situation from escalating.

"Harry, mate how come you never told me about the summer camp?" Ron asked looking hurt.

"Ron, it sort of slipped my mind, besides I didn't know where I was going to be spending summer remember." Harry whispered back.

Before Molly could start screaming again Isabel took her wand out and cast a silencing charm on her. "I have had enough of your nonsense, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not Harry's guardian, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. With Harry's official guardian being unavailable, the ministry cannot place him with another family but as mr Potter already has a summer camp to attend Cornelius Fudge himself approved this form." She pointed at the spot where a parent or guardian's signature was necessary.

Harry thought mrs Weasley was going to blow up, he was waiting for steam to start coming out of her ears any second.

"Wow, she's our new hero"

"Silencing charm on mom! That takes guts!"

Fred and George whispered impressed at Isabel.

"Harry, let's go!" She turned to Arthur, "mr Weasley let me remind you that my husband is the Italian ambassador, if I face any more problems I might think that the English have a problem with us Italians. I hope your wife doesn't start an international incident."

Mr Weasley smiled at Isabel, "mrs Bonnati, I apologize on my wife's behalf she is just looking out for the children. I have checked all the paperwork and I even asked a few of my coworkers to confirm the authenticity of this camp. It all checks out, I will write to Dumbledore so he knows of the change of plans." He shook her hand before showing them out.

Harry sidealong apparated with Isabel, they landed in an apartment in London. "Mia!" He started running towards her before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Harry, come sit. I have a lot of explaining to do."

Harry walked the rest of the distance cautiously and sat on a single sofa, not knowing how to react.

She smiled at him. "I am still the same Miabella, Harry. I am just older, I always have been older. This…"

She showed him the pendant lying on the table, it had glitter in it, "this is a pixie dust pendant, it allows me to change my shape and size. When I found you, I needed to figure out a way to reach you, these are extremely rare but luckily Tipsy knew where to get one. Once I got your attention I should have told you the truth, but I thought it would be easier for you to adjust with someone your own 'age'. Not before long it was time for you to go to Hogwarts, it was easier to get my name on the entry scroll than to come clean… I also wanted to keep an eye on you…"

Harry sat quietly trying to wrap his head around everything. After a few minutes he finally spoke, "so it was all a lie?"

"No, no Harry! I love you very much, everything else was true, Carl was my grandfather and your grandfather's blood brother and Tipsy did love you dearly. The reason that I found you when you were seven was because I'd just graduated myself that summer, when I came home Grumpy told me everything."

Harry looked at Miabella and frowned, "So Hermione was right? You cheated…"

Isabel started laughing, "Merlin, I miss being a kid. Everything's so much simpler…"

Miabella gave her friend a dirty look.

"No Harry, I met Mia when I was five, at Civitas Magicae. It's a magical school located somewhere in the Pyrenees mountain range, the entire valley is a magical city. You see not only do they start teaching children at a much younger age, but unlike Hogwarts we don't come back home till our education is finished. We spend a decade in school and then a year in the city training for a masters."

Isabel paused to give Harry time to absorb all the information, "some parents don't choose the school because they don't want to be completely cut off from their children, others because its way to expensive. But mostly it's because Civitas Magicae only accept witches and wizards with potential, not everyone can control their magic at five or has the capacity to understand the theory behind a spell."

Miabella got up and sat on the arm of the single sofa, pulling Harry into a side hug. "Harry somewhere down the line, I forgot that I'm supposed to be looking after you. I think I became too involved in being your friend, but that's going to change. I would never try taking Lily's place, but you are my responsibility and at times I will treat you like a child. And at times you may not like what I have to say but you'll have to listen regardless."

Harry smiled at Miabella, "I'm just happy to have you back Mia."

Isabel winked at her, "trust me, he knows how lucky he is! Come on Harry, I'll show you the camp?"

Harry looked at Isabel confused, "I thought I was going to stay here…"

"No Harry, you are going to Issi's camp. She's a mind healer, the past few months have been very traumatic for you. You need to talk to someone. I'll visit once a week, I promise!"

She kissed his hair, "I suppose this is one of those things that I won't like but I'll have to do anyways, huh!" Harry said.

"Hey, I'm actually lots of fun, I'll even tell you all about Mia's adventures back in school."

Miabella watched them go, there was still a lot of work to be done.

A few days later Dumbledore was back from the ICW meeting in France. He had managed to calm Molly down before coming to the ministry. He was currently waiting for Cornelius Fudge to see him.

"The minister will see you now." His secretary showed Dumbledore in.

"Albus, have a seat."

"Cornelius, I have an urgent matter to discuss. I think you accidentally signed a summer camp form for young mr Potter."

"I can assure you Albus, it was no accident. You yourself told me that his aunt was dead and Harry didn't have a place to go to in summer. When mrs Bonnati brought the papers I thought it was a splendid solution."

"But you see Cornelius, I had already found a solution. Harry was staying with the Weasley's, where he will be safe and well looked after."

"Oh, yes your nonsense on you know who being back, don't try to create panic Albus. Harry Potter is perfectly safe, let me remind you, you have no right to make any decisions regarding mr Potter outside Hogwarts."

"Can I at least have the location of this camp? I need to make sure that he's safe, we need to start taking precautions before something…"

Fudge was wearing his usual lime and green pinstripe suit with a matching bowler hat. He stood up so fast that his hat fell, his cheeks had blushed pink "now look here Dumbledore, I know what you are playing at. Get out! NOW! Before I have you escorted out!" He screamed.

Dumbledore sighed and left the office. He needed to find Harry as soon as possible.

Harry was really enjoying the camp, today Issi had arranged a treasure hunt as it was Harry's birthday.

Miabella and Isabel were waiting at the beach, "he's doing much better, but it'll take time. You'll have to be patient, most importantly just be there for him. He needs a support system."

"Mia!" Harry came running and hugged her mid jump. "Guess what I did this week, I learned how to make sushi and mochi, Akio is a genius with ingredients."

She watched Harry spend the afternoon with friends, he was laughing and playing. "You know, he reminds me of you, he can grasp concepts very easily and apply them into practice. He just needs to be kept motivated, there's a lot of raw power in him."

"Thanks Issi, for all the help! You are the best, I'll pick him up in a couple of weeks." Miabella kissed Isabel on both cheeks and said goodnight to all the kids before leaving.

Miabella was standing outside Azkaban, according to the letter in the brown envelope there would only be dementors for two hours tonight. The aurors changed shifts every six months, right now the old shift would be debriefing the new one, she had exactly forty five minutes to break Sirius Black out.

Sirius was huddled up in a far corner of his cell, he was currently in his animagus form, the dementors affected him less when he was a grim.

Miabella too was an animagus and currently she was walking down the corridors in her form. She had memorized the map that had come with the letter, so far she hadn't encountered any dementor.

When she came to the high security area she found herself facing two of them, hunching down closer to the floor a small whimper escaped her lips as she crawled under them. Luckily they were focused on torturing a prisoner and didn't feel her presence.

Sirius Black's ears twitched, he'd heard the whimper as well. It wasn't human he was sure of it, standing up he slowly made his way towards the bars of his cell. He could see something moving in the shadows, _is that a wolf? A werewolf maybe… _Immediately his hackles rose and he bared his teeth, ready to attack.

Miabella was feeling extremely uneasy, she was just a cell away when she heard a growl, a submissive whine escaped her involuntarily. Irritated at herself she shook her head trying to override her natural instincts and forced herself to move forward.

Sirius suddenly stopped growling, confused at what he was seeing _is, is that a dog?_. Miabella changed back to herself and looked at the black menacing grim, "I'm here to break you out! Can you understand me?" She whispered.

Sirius too changed back, "why? who are you?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Look we don't have much time, my name is Miabella Ducce. I need you to go back to your animagus form. It'll be easier to get back through the dementors." She had unlocked his cell door. He was wary but he changed back to his grim form and stepped out just as she locked the cell again.

She too changed back to her animagus form, he followed her through the corridors waiting for the trap. _Maybe I've finally lost my mind, a bloody retriever is breaking me out of Azkaban. _

They had just reached the gates when a blinding light hit them and sirens went off. Sirius panicked and jumped into the water, Miabella tried calling out but it was no use. She quickly got into her own boat and got far enough from the island to Apparate away.

She came back to her apartment extremely disgruntled at her failed rescue mission. _They must have had a shorter meeting or something… shit!_

Waking up in the morning she opened the paper and smiled, "well at least he escaped!"

SIRIUS BLACK

Right hand man of you know who escapes.

First person ever to break out of Azkaban.

He's claimed to be a lunatic mass murderer…

She didn't bother reading the rest of it, instead she got ready and pocketed her pendant. She had to pick up Harry from the camp and move to The Leaky Cauldron before the start of term.


	11. Family affair

Waking up in the morning she opened the paper and smiled, "well at least he escaped!"

SIRIUS BLACK

Right hand man of you know who escapes.

First person ever to break out of Azkaban.

He's claimed to be a lunatic mass murderer…

She didn't bother reading the rest of it, instead she got ready and pocketed her pendant. She had to pick up Harry from the camp and move to The Leaky Cauldron before the start of term.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was fuming in anger, _you know who's right hand man escapes Azkaban? Preposterous! No! It must have been Albus bloody Dumbledore, trying to create panic! _Fudge would not have any of it, he would not let Albus get away with this!

He looked at his undersecretary, "you are right Dolores, he's most probably hiding Black in the school. Talk to the warden, I want at least a hundred dementors placed at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry minister, I'll make the arrangements with the warden immediately. I've set up an interview with the daily prophet as well and I've informed Albus Dumbledore." She said before skipping out of his office.

An hour later Fudge was sitting at The Leaky Cauldron, he downed his glass of whiskey just as the fire flared up, Miabella walked out with Harry, she was wearing her pendant.

"Mr Potter, my names Cornelius Fudge I'm the minister of magic, we've arranged for a room here at The Leaky Cauldron till your term starts. Everything should be fine, as long as you stay here and don't wander off too far." He smiled at Harry and patted his shoulder.

"I should be off now, I have arrangements to make!" He nodded at Tom the bartender and left.

Sirius Black was having the strangest dream, he had broken out of Azkaban after someone tried to get him kissed by the dementors. He opened his eyes and groaned, every muscle in his body hurt. He blinked several times, he wasn't in his cell, _I'm really free! _He was lying on the shore, hidden between rocks and weed, letting the watery sun warm up his muscles and dry is fur Padfoot drifted back off to sleep.

Miabella and Harry settled into their room, "I want you to meet someone, Dobby!" She called out.

"Harry Potter sirs sisi be calling Dobby?"

Dobby went wide eyed and squealed, he hugged Harry around the legs making him lose balance and fall. "Harry Potter, the greatest wizard of all time, Dobby is being so happy."

"Ouch, it's really good to meet you as well Dobby. Err, can you please let go?"

"I was at Malfoy Manor a couple of weeks ago, Dobby here wasn't too happy at Malfoy Manor, as a sign of good faith Lucius agreed to bond Dobby to me. But I think he'll be happier to work with you…"

"Oh yes, it is being dream come true for Dobby to be working for Harry Potter sir, the greatest wizard of all time."

"Err…" Harry looked at Miabella not sure of what to do, the over excited elf was shaking with excitement. "Sure? But err, just call me Harry..."

Miabella explained the ritual to Harry, Dobby put one hand in Miabella's and another in Harry's, "linea vitam vinculum" Miabella and Harry said simultaneously. A golden thread flowed out of Miabella's hand and wrapped itself around Harry and Dobby's hand .

"Welcome to the family Dobby, err, you can do whatever you like for now. I don't really need any help at the moment…" the elf hugged Harry and Miabella before happily popping away.

"Err, Mia… why do we need him?"

"He wasn't being treated very well, I had a meeting with Lucius he's a death eater as you know, apparently he wasn't too happy with Voldemort's return so he agreed to join our side. Anyhow, seeing Dobby I sort of felt bad for him so I asked Lucius to bond him with me. He would never set him free, but 'gifting' Dobby he ensures that his family secrets stay safe. A free elf can divulge his old masters secrets if they want to, but an elf is bound by its loyalty oath when its master binds it willingly to another witch or wizard."

"And he just agreed? To everything?"

Miabella sat on her bed and sighed, "our family business revolves around information gathering which makes it both effective and dangerous. I know secrets that can destroy families, careers and people…"

"Harry, come sit" she patted the bed. "I won't be able to be around you all the time, the dust in the pendant is fading, I will attend Hogwarts this year but I will most probably have to talk to Dumbledore before term ends."

She ruffled his hair, "I won't tell you who to befriend or who to date ever, but I will give you some advice. I was lucky to go to a school where I got to make friends with people from different countries, the problem with Hogwarts is that everyone knows about everyone through their family. Don't let other people's thoughts influence your own, it's important to have good friends but be friendly with everyone. You never know when you might need someone."

"As for your education…" she took out his summer assignments from his satchel, "I don't expect you to spend your life living in books but I do expect you to do your best, as long as I know that you put your all, I'll be proud of you!"

Harry looked at his assignments sheepishly, "I'll redo them…" he mumbled.

"Excellent now, just another two points and we can adjourn our impromptu family meeting. Voldemort is not your concern, I do not want you worrying about him. I want you to live your life and let the grown ups handle the rest." Harry opened his mouth to say something but Miabella stopped him, "I am an adult Harry, I know I haven't been acting like one, but I am the one looking after you."

She looked out of the window and sighed, "as you now know, I left my home at a very young age, ever since I was five I've been studying, working at something or trying to figure things out. Don't get me wrong I had a lot of fun along the way, but when you came along I got the childhood I'd never had. I spent time with my family just being carefree, I became a child again. But we all have to grow up one day!"

She finally took out the newspaper and handed it to Harry, "I helped Sirius Black escape, he's innocent I'm sure of it! And he's your godfather…"

Harry took the paper and started reading it as Miabella carried on talking, 'mass murderer Sirius Black, killed thirteen muggles, betrayed the Potter's, you know who's right hand man…'

"Padfoot is my godfather? We have to help him…" Miabella raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry, "I mean, while you help him out I'll live my life?"

She wrapped an arm around Harry and smiled, "the only reason I'm telling you about Sirius now is because I want you to know that you have people looking out for you. I know last year was a shock for you, with Voldemort coming back, visiting Godric's Hollow and seeing your parents when you died on me! By the way mister, don't you ever dare do that to me again! Capiche?" Harry buried his face into Miabellas chest and nodded. "Good now if you ever feel lost or angry again, I don't want you to internalize your feelings. I want you to come talk to me and tell me what's bothering you, I'll always be there for you even if you try to push me away."

"I'll never make that mistake ever again Mia, I realized that I've always had mother figure looking out for me. I'd forgotten about the nightmares I used to have when I first came home, you were always there for me. Teaching me things, holding me when I was scared… Tipsy fed us and looked after us like a mother, but it has always been you who became my Petunia…"

Miabella raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Harry started giggling, "I never thought I'd use aunt Petunia to compliment somebody… when I was living with the Dursley's, it wasn't staying in the cupboard or being given hand me downs and leftovers that bothered me. It was the way I was treated compared to Dudley, I would wish that someone looked at me the way she looked at him or talked to me with that much love and concern. I would see her hugging him or kissing him or calling him nicknames, then I found you and you gave me all that and more. I love you Bell."

Miabella kissed Harry's hair, "I love you too baby. Now come on, these assignments aren't going to redo themselves!" She said as she started taking out books from their trunks library.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study, he hadn't been able to stop thinking of his meeting with miss Ducce, the girl was dangerous he'd always known that, after all she was Alexander's daughter. He thought back to his life, before he agreed to become a lieutenant for the Ducce's.

Alexander Ducce was the most feared death eater among the inner circle, some even thought that he could easily replace the Dark Lord, but his mysterious death had made him a distant memory. Only Lucius knew what had really happened and for the past year it had been haunting him.

FLASHBACK

They had just finished destroying Wool's orphanage, they'd raped and killed both women in charge that night, burning the building down.

Screams had filled the night air as the children locked in their rooms were consumed alive by fiendfyre. The sickening smell of burnt flesh burnt his nostrils as he took one last look at the building and turned, disappearing on the spot.

He reached the cellar and vomited, the faces of the children screaming and crying, terrified banging on the windows for help was etched painfully in his mind.

"Scrougify"

Lucius started, he had expected to be alone for a few moments at least Rodolphus and Mulciber would have surely stayed back to enjoy the show, looking up he saw Alexander holding a handkerchief.

"Wipe your sweat and stop hyperventilating. If the others see you like this, you're dead."

He accepted the handkerchief with a shaky hand and took a few deep breaths, "I didn't sign up for this, not killing innocent children for fun or raping women for the thrills of it. I-I have a wife I love very much."

"That's why you've never participated in the loots? I've been noticing you, you normally like to kill quickly and painlessly."

"So do you…"

"I have a mission to complete..." they heard a scream in the back room.

They both got up, wands gripped ready to attack. Opening the door they found Rodolphus bent over a struggling form. Crouch jr and Karkaroff were holding her down, they'd ripped her clothes off.

"Spread her wide open, I've heard the younger the tighter they are." Rodolphus licked his lips, as he caressed the struggling girls inner thigh.

A green light shot out from Alexander's wand, killing the girl before she was made to live her nightmare.

Lucius looked at Alexander wide eyed, he'd just cast the killing curse silently, not even the Dark Lord could do that.

All three men turned around, ready to kill whoever had spoilt their plans. "How dare you, that filthy creature tried to escape. She needed to be taught a lesson!" Bellatrix shrieked from the shadows, her face was shrouded in deranged anger.

Alexander looked calmly at the sick lot before turning to Rodolphus, "do something like this again and I might change my target. Have you forgotten so quickly what I can do to you?" He then aimed his wand at Bellatrix and before anyone could do anything black smoke surrounded her. "People like you don't deserve to have children! Next time this spell will be for you Rodolphus, I will end your line." Without another word he turned and walked out the door.

Malfoy could feel the power emanating from Alexander, it was enticing and terrifying. He too turned around and followed him out of the room, leaving behind shocked death eaters. Ten minutes later they were sitting in the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

"You want out?"

Lucius looked at the man wearily before weighing his words, "I didn't sign up for this. I strongly believe in the pure blood agenda, but I didn't realize I would become a pawn in a lunatics plan."

Alexander studied the blond man's face, he had let his guard down and was talking honestly. "I know what you mean, join hands with me and I'll get you out. As a reward for your loyalty, I'll give you what you've desired most for the past few years."

"That's impossible, I've seen several healers from all over the world. I cannot sire a child."

"You underestimate my family magic, we have rituals that most wizards can only dream of doing."

"What will I have to do?"

"Take a blood oath, your family will always be loyal to mine."

Lucius was desperate, so he readily agreed. A few months later he'd sacrificed his own father and carried out the ritual.

They were blessed with a son, he had gone to share his good news with Alexander, entering Ducce Manor he'd found him standing over his father's body.

"The Generals dead? Wh-what happened?"

"I killed him."

Lucius looked up at Alexander, the man didn't show any signs of remorse. "But why?"

"I got tired of following orders so I took what was rightfully mine, now I'm the General!"

Lucius had spent the following months questioning everything, Alexander had started openly defying the Dark Lord, Carl had told them that they needed to wait, that things had to be done before the Dark Lord could be defeated but Alexander had become consumed by his want for power.

A few months later, he'd found himself at Ducce Manor again, he was going to try and talk some sense into Alexander. He entered the Manor gates and ducked. Streak after streak of different colored lights were flying in every direction. All he could hear was a slight rustle of a cloak and the spells cutting through the still night.

He was going to look for Alexander to help him when he heard a cry, out of nowhere Alexander's body fell on the grass. He rushed towards his friend but was stopped.

"Leave him!"

He turned to look at the person behind the voice, it was a young girl no older than eleven or twelve. _How can someone so young show so much power? So much control?_

She turned to look at the man on the ground, he was barely alive. "You were disappointed when I was born, I wasn't a boy. I know what you did! What my mother did, she sacrificed herself so you could do the imperium ritual! She gave her life for mine, Grumpy never forgave you so you killed him too!"

She walked up to the crumpled body and kicked him in the ribs, he grunted in pain. "Are you proud of me now? More powerful than any son you could have had! Powerful enough to take you down before becoming a teenager! You will now bring Grumpy back!"

With that she took out a curved silver dagger, the handle was made of a single black diamond. She turned Alexander on his back and started muttering in a strange language, drawing symbols on his body with the knife. Finishing her ritual she stepped back, drawing out her wand she muttered 'animam pro anima.'

A blinding light had erupted from Alexander's body, turning him to ash. Lucius had just stood there incapable of moving or saying anything, she turned to him and looked him the eyes. Passing a hand over his face she muttered "you'll remember when the time is right."

Eleven years later Lucius had suddenly remembered everything on platform 9 & ¾, he'd been getting Draco on the train when a pretty raven haired girl had bumped into him. She'd looked up at him and smiled, but her deep blue eyes broke a lock in his mind filling his head with memories.

He'd spent an year reviewing the memories from another life, reliving every detail. Then a few weeks ago she'd turned up on his doorstep, all grown up.

"Good afternoon Lucius, long time."

He had been sitting in the garden admiring his rose bushes and white peacocks, the beauty that he'd created, that he owned. He'd started when he heard the voice, not expecting anyone. "Go- ahem good afternoon miss Ducce."

He'd called Dobby and ordered him to bring tea with scones and then to punish himself for not warning Lucius that a guest had arrived.

"I suppose you remember of the blood oath that you performed with my father?"

"How did you know?"

"That is not important, what's important is that you listen to me carefully. Voldemort is back, I hope you remember where your loyalties lie! I also hope you remember what the consequences of any breach would entail."

Lucius had gone numb, he simply nodded. His entire life had just come crashing down.

"Good, I will stay in touch. I lost my elf, I think Dobby would make a fine new family member, you know the bonding ritual?"

Again Lucius simply nodded and carried out the ritual. A few minutes later Miabella thanked him and left, he just kept on sitting there. It felt like he'd lived the entire meeting in third person.

END OF FLASHBACK

Lucius looked at the black diary lying in front of him, _I have to get rid of it._

Harry was heading downstairs for dinner, Miabella said that she'd join him after a quick shower. He had just stepped off the last wooden step when a blur of red collided with him.

"Harry dear, oh I've been so worried! How have you been?"

Harry managed to untangle himself from mrs Weasley's bosom and whisper an okay.

"Let the boy breath Molly. Okay kids, Tom has graciously given us three rooms, Percy will be sharing with Ginny, Ron you'll be sharing with Fred and George and Molly and I will take the third room." He handed everyone their keys.

"Harry, dear, we'll just put all our luggage in the rooms and come back downstairs." Molly gave him one last hug before going up the steps.

Half an hour later Harry was seated in a booth with the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Dad, how come Tom gave us three rooms?" Percy asked.

"A few months ago Tom found himself in some trouble when someone made the Leaky Cauldron visible to the muggles. Obviously the Muggle repelling charms were in place but some muggles still managed to wander in. I found the contraption, it was quite ingenious really, but I didn't report The Leaky Cauldron's mishap in an official report." Percy started asking his father of the technicalities that mr Weasley happily explained.

"Mate, can I maybe share your room? I'm scared of falling off to sleep with the twins in the same room." Harry saw the twins giving Ron evil grins.

"I'd love to Ron, but I'm not staying alone…" he didn't get a chance to finish as the twins had suddenly jumped up.

"Miabella, it's been too long."

"You must join us for dinner."

"Harry, you dog."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Mrs Weasley asked her sons, just as Harry made space for Miabella to sit next to him.

"Why this beautiful young lass is Harry's girlfriend." They said in unison.

"Nonsense, Harry is too young for all that." She snapped at her boys giving them a warning look.

"Good evening." Miabella greeted them as she took a seat, she noticed that only mr Weasley and the twins were smiling at her. Molly was giving her evil looks, Ginny looked like she'd swallowed a cactus, Percy seemed indifferent, but Ron looked like he'd been punched.

"Good evening, how nice if you to join us." Mr Weasley said.

It had been an awkward dinner, thankfully the twins, Percy and mr Weasley were completely oblivious to the rest of their families mood and managed to steer the evenings conversation in a jovial manner.

When they were done and started heading to their rooms mrs Weasley had tried to force Harry to share a room with Percy so that the girls could stay together. Miabella had put her foot down, leaving behind a very irritated Molly. _This is going to be a long two weeks _Miabella sighed to herself before shutting the room door.

She spent the next few days battling Molly Weasley at everything, right from Harry's schedule, to letting Harry have time alone so he could meet other people till she finally had enough.

Harry was sitting at Florean Fortescue's eating an icecream with Susan Bones and her friends, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. They all seemed like a fun lot, he'd been meeting all the people that had started coming to pick up next years supplies. He'd realized that most of them already knew one another, but they all seemed open to getting to know new people. He'd just ordered a flying fizzy soda when Neville showed up.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?"

"Hey, sure. How've you been? Here to buy this year's material?" Harry said.

"Well, yeah. I was supposed to come next week but Gran decided to come earlier. She had to meet someone, I saw Ron at the pub…"

Harry looked at Neville sheepishly, "err, I really didn't get a chance to meet people last year, like actually hang out with everyone. Ron is really cool to hang out with, but I've sort of realized that just because I'm his best friend it doesn't make it necessary for him to be mine…"

Neville smiled at Harry as he dug into his sundae, "no worries Harry, I get it, I too think that getting sorted into houses is pretty lame. It sort of stops us from leaving our comfort zones…"

At Le Magique, Augusta Longbottom found herself sitting in a private parlour, she'd ordered a cold meat and cheese platter. She looked up when the door opened, expecting it to be the server, instead she found herself looking at a pretty young woman.

"Madam Longbottom, it's a pleasure."

"Ahem, I'm sorry young lady but at the moment I cannot for the life of me place you…"

Miabella took a seat and smiled, "my names Miabella Ducce, you may also know me as…"

"The General." Augusta beamed at the young woman, "Neville has told me so much about you, I think I owe you an apology. You've done what I failed to do, you gave him confidence, I could hardly recognize him when he came back."

She sighed, "I blamed him for Franks condition you know, I thought he was the reason that I lost my boy. They were in hiding because of him… for all these years I've been visiting Frank and Alice, looking into their lost faces and blaming their son…" she smiled sadly, "it took your push to bring Neville out of the shell that I'd forced him into and I've finally realized, Franks always been with me. Neville is a carbon copy of his father, this entire summer I've spent with my twelve year old Frank."

"Miabella put a hand on Augusta's and gently squeezed it, "just remember that he'll always have the best of both Frank and Alice but he needs to grow into his own man. I'm sure he'll make you proud."

Augusta started laughing, "oh, you remind me so much of both Charlus and Carl, the way you carry yourself with such poise and confidence but still keep a tough but gentle look on your face. I miss those two… I'm delighted that you are pranking Dumbledore, our children got roped into his greater good slogan, but the three of us knew better. I'm glad that you are the one to replace Carl, the world needs more tough woman stepping out of the house and taking charge. I'm not sure who I was expecting to meet when I was told that the General had requested a meeting, but I'm so glad it's you. I last saw you when you were four, mind you, you were a bossy little lady. You had everyone wrapped around your little finger."

"I need a favor Madam Longbottom…"

"Call me Gussie, like you've always done."

A few hours later Miabella was sitting in The Leaky Cauldron trying to avoid Molly Weasley's interrogation.

"Young lady, Knockturn Alley is no place for proper young women. What were you doing there?"

Miabella sighed, but was saved by Augusta's entry.

"Arthur, Molly how lovely to see you all here. Neville and I will be joining you all for dinner it seems." She said as she took the seat that the twins had quickly vacated. "You must be Harry and Miabella, Neville's told me so much about you two."

"Madam Longbottom, it's been too long." Arthur said with a warm smile.

Molly smiled at Augusta and turned back to Miabella, "from tomorrow onwards young lady, both you and Harry are going to be under my watch. I've had enough of your…"

"Ahem, I wasn't aware that you had two more children? That too with black hair?"

Molly blinked at Augusta, shocked at what she'd just said. "No, they might not be mine biologically but clearly they need someone to look out for them. I consider them family."

"You can consider them family but they are not, it would be unwise to force yourself into their lives. Besides I think with five still around, you have your hands full. If I were in your shoes I'd keep my eye on those two, instead of these two." She said as she pointed towards the twins who were putting something into Ron's butterbeer.

Molly's face went red, "thank you for your advice Madam Longbottom, but I can look after everyone!" Molly managed to say in a clipped tone.

Augusta simply smiled, "Molly, don't forget politics is very important in our world and because of their circumstances like Neville here, Harry will take his family seat at thirteen. They will both be emancipated and will be able to make their own decisions."

Molly lost all patience and screamed across the pub to the twins, "if anything happens to Ron so Merlin help me." She then turned back to Augusta, "Harry is just a child, he will not be getting emancipated next year, I'm sure Dumbledore will have none of it. Children need us grown ups to look after them."

Arthur quickly jumped in, "Madam Longbottom, you are of course correct. We are delighted to offer any guidance or advice should Miabella or Harry ever ask, but they are clearly very intelligent children. Now how about we order some food, I'm famished."

The rest of the week passed by smoothly, Molly still tried to smother them with her over protective mother hen tactics but she'd calmed down. Two days before the start of term however Hermione had arrived, when she'd seen that the Weasley's were staying at The Leaky Cauldron she'd convinced her parents to let her stay as well. She'd taken a room that she was sharing with Ginny. Ron had moved in with Percy, Arthur had spent the morning delightedly grilling the Grangers about the Muggle world.

Finally they left, Hermione knocked on Harry's door to surprise him but ended up frowning when Miabella answered instead. "I was going to get my books, Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing today. I thought Harry might want to come along… the Weasley's are going too!"

"Harry and I would love to join you. Though Harry's already in the alley, let's go?"

The whole group exited the alley just as Draco Malfoy was saying goodbye to Harry, he smiled at the group and joined them inside of the crowded bookstore.

Lucius spotted Miabella with the group and paled, he quickly shoved past them bumping into Ginny on his way out.

"Watch it!" Ron called after him.

"Harry, what were you doing talking to Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asked. "I mean after what happened last year…"

"Yeah mate, those snakes are just bad news!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples before replying, "look, I talked to Draco and sorted out our differences, maybe you two should do the same. If you can't, then just remember that we are friends but I'm friends with other people as well. I expect you both to respect that."

Hermione nodded and got busy with books, Ron scowled but didn't say anything else.

The next two days Miabella spent away from everyone, she needed to do things and she needed a break from Hermione's suspicious glances, Ron's scowls and Ginny's lost puppy looks.

Soon they were all boarding the Hogwarts express ready to start a new year. Harry followed Miabella into the train, she walked towards the last compartment and slid the door open, only to shut it immediately.

"What's the hold up?" Ron asked from behind.

"This compartments full."

Ron found an empty compartment and entered followed by Ginny, Hermione and Neville.

"Harry go along, I'll see you in a bit." Harry looked at Miabella questioningly but nodded and walked into the compartment to join the others. Five minutes later the train had left the platform, the corridor was empty as everyone was busy catching up with their friends.

Miabella slid the compartment door open again and slipped in, "hello Sirius."


	12. Let the games begin

Miabella slid the compartment door open again and slipped in, "hello Sirius."

* * *

She quickly slipped a wand out from her ankle and cast locking and silencing charms. Sirius recognized the notice me not charms and was mildly surprised that such a young girl had so much skill.

She then turned back around and without giving him a chance to move, ropes shot out from her wand binding him in place. He was now really surprised at this girls skill, knowledge and speed.

"You can transform now Sirius, please remember to cast the clothing spell simultaneously. We need to talk. You didn't give me a chance to explain when we escaped Azkaban…"

The black dog was suddenly growling at her, "if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't ask to talk. Clearly you've seen me perform enough magic to know that I'm capable of doing harm when need be."

Padfoot stopped growling and transformed into Sirius Black, "you look worse, thinner even, your eyes have darker circles around them…"

He cleared his throat before talking in a raspy voice, "I'm a wanted man, food and shelter isn't readily available. You are a death eater's daughter, why are you helping me? I'm not Voldemort's right hand man…"

Miabella took out a bottle of pumpkin juice and the sandwiches that mrs Weasley had packed for everyone and gave them to Sirius. He thanked her but didn't accept them. Rolling her eyes she unwrapped the sandwiches and took a bite from each one, she then uncorked the bottle and took a swig.

"See, I'm not trying to poison you or use a love potion on you either." She said as she unbound him.

Sirius got up gingerly and took the seat opposite her, she offered him the juice and sandwiches again. He took them and dug in hungrily, thirty seconds later he'd gobbled everything down. "Love potion?"

Miabella laughed, "according to James your food getting spiked was a common phenomenon and that's where you got your Casanova fame from. You didn't really go from flower to flower, but you did break a lot of hearts."

Sirius looked at her, his face showed a mixed emotion of pain and curiosity. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Miabella Ducce as you already know, I suppose you'd either heard or met my father during your time as an Auror. You might have even heard about the Ducce's in your family gatherings. My father was a spy, he never was a real death eater."

"Spy? For who?"

"Dumbledore's little order of the Phoenix isn't the only underground network around you know. Oh don't look so surprised, I know a lot more than I'll ever share."

She looked at the shadow of a man in front of her and gave him a sad smile, "It's my business to know things and to bring order to chaos. For now that's all you need to know, as to what I want, well, I want Harry to be happy and to get the family that he's always dreamed of. I imagine you want the same that's why you are on the train."

Sirius studied the young girl, she didn't look like she was lying. She sure was hiding a lot but she definitely wasn't lying. "How can I be sure that you don't mean Harry any harm?"

"Because I've been looking after him for the past five years. If I meant him any harm, I had plenty of opportunities to make something happen. Besides, he's family, uncle Charlus and Carl, my grandfather, were brothers in blood."

Sirius simply nodded, storing away all the information to go over at a later date.

She put a finger on her lips when the trolley lady knocked on their compartment door. Sliding the door open slightly she bought three of everything.

"Young lady you shouldn't lock the door."

"I'm sorry Madam, I was going to change…" the trolley lady nodded and moved on.

Miabella gave two of everything to Sirius and opened a Cauldron cake herself, "I suppose she's connected to the train somehow, my spells should have made her ignore us. Anyhow, once you're done eating I believe you owe me an explanation yourself. I need to know what really happened at Godric's Hollow."

Sirius finished his own cakes and opened a chocolate frog, "Why are you questioning my guilt?"

"Like I said, it's my business to know things. I have a network of people working for me all over, I normally have little birdies giving me bits and pieces of information. Sometimes it takes longer for me to get the needed information or piece together whatever I know."

"You looked older, that night in Azkaban…"

"I am older." She showed him her necklace, "pixie dust, just here to keep Harry safe and help him settle down. Won't be able to do that next year."

Sirius looked at the pendant, the dust was fading. "I wasn't their secret keeper. I was at first but then we changed it to the rat. I was the obvious choice, so we decided to make me a decoy. Voldemort would come looking for me, if he did eventually find me I would be of no use to him."

Sirius closed his eyes, his hand closed in a fist as tears streamed down his cheeks. "But he was a traitor, I killed James and Lily. James wanted to use Remus but I'm the one who got him to use that spineless rat!"

Miabella let him sob silently, she could see that he'd kept a lot of anger and guilt pent up. He needed to let it all out.

Finally he looked up at her, "I reached Godric's Hollow, I saw their bodies. Their lifeless eyes will haunt me forever, Hagrid had already taken Harry out. When I saw that he was in good hands, I decided to take care of the traitor first. Once that was done, I would take Harry and give him a home, I am his godfather which makes me his guardian. But that never happened, I cornered the rat he transformed in the middle of the street and ran into the sewers before blowing up half the street."

Sirius took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "when I was arrested I couldn't think straight. I should have thought about Harry and our future but all I could think of was betrayal. So I laughed and told everyone that I killed them…"

"I believe you…" the train had started slowing down. She looked outside the window, it was pitch black but they hadn't reached Hogwarts yet. A shiver went down her spine as a chill started settling inside her.

Realization hit her, "Sirius you have to go! You'll be safe, we'll talk later tonight." Sirius had already started shaking, his eyes were hooded in fear.

"DOBBY!"

"Harry's Bell calling Dobby?"

"Take Sirius to the room of requirements in Hogwarts, it's located on the seventh floor opposite a tapestry. You walk in front of the room three times, thinking of what you need and a door appears. Behind the door you get what you need, this man needs a warm room with a hot bath and a change of clothes. He needs hot food and lots of chocolate, make sure he drinks a lot of hot chocolate. Stay there with him, I'll see you both later."

Dobby had started shivering himself, he nodded and took Sirius by the arm popping him away.

Miabella opened the compartment door and slipped out into the corridor, several heads were poking out throughout the train.

"Everyone shut your compartment doors, dementors are boarding the train." She said by applying a sonorus on herself. She heard doors banging shut throughout the train, just as the dementors glided in.

_Ten of them? Seriously? Overkill much minister! _She took her wand out and whispered Expecto Patronum, a huge silvery dire wolf erupted from the tip of her wand. The translucent silver animal went charging at the dementors forcing them out of the train.

She shut the door when all ten dementors had been pushed out and heard a scream. Her heart stopped, _Harry! _

Running towards his compartment she heard the rattling, the sound dementors made when they sucked in the essence of their surroundings, she then saw five dementors standing in the corridor, they were holding Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, bringing them closer to their hoods. _They are going to kiss them! _She was going to cast another Patronus when she looked down, Harry was lying on the floor.

_No! Oh my god, has he been kissed? _

Anger overtook every inch of her being, the dementors stopped moving sensing the new threat. They dropped the children and turned to look in her direction instead, the rattling sound seemed to get louder as they basked in the essence of her power.

Neville looked up once before fainting, he could have sworn that Miabella's hair and cloak were moving, like she was standing in a circle of air.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" She bellowed, a solid silver dire wolf shot out. Every single strand of hair on its body could be seen, its nails clattered along the carpeted corridor, leaving behind torn patches. Growling the beast lunged at two dementors and tore them into shreds, shrill screams filled the corridor as one by one the dementors met their gruesome end.

Miabella had pulled Harry's head into her lap, he opened his eyes slowly and mumbled "Bell?"

Her dire wolf joined them and nuzzled Harry, filling him up with warmth and happiness. She petted it and thanked it, it licked her cheek before vanishing into thin air.

Soon they were surrounded by the head boy and girl and several prefects. The train had started moving again.

"We tried opening the doors, but they were locked." One of them said.

"Are they alright?"

"What happened? How did you get rid of the dementors?"

"Everybody out of the way, anybody hurt?" The trolley lady asked.

She took out dozens of slabs of Honeydukes finest chocolate and handed them to the prefects, "make sure every single person on the train eats at least a piece of chocolate. The more they have the better they'll feel." The prefects broke pieces themselves before hurrying down the corridor to distribute the chocolate among the other students.

She then turned to Miabella, "you are a very powerful witch. I saw that you had everything under control so I locked all the compartment doors. Here, feed them all a good amount." Miabella thanked her and quickly started breaking pieces of chocolate and handed them to everyone in the compartment, she made sure that they had all eaten theirs before putting a piece in her own mouth.

No one talked for the rest of the train ride, Ginny was huddled next to Hermione, Ron had dozed off on Ginny's shoulder. Neville had done the same on Miabella's shoulder, Harry had his head in her lap. Soon Hermione was asleep too.

"I heard them…" Harry finally whispered, Miabella felt drops soak through her cloak. Harry silently cried in her lap, "I heard their last moments Bell, dad told mom to take me and run while he held Voldemort back. Mom begged him for mercy, he didn't want her, he told her to step aside but she died for me…"

"Shh, I'm here baby. Don't worry, I'll always be here!" She whispered as she caressed his hair.

Soon they were all getting off at Hogsmeade station, Miabella saw the haunted look on Neville's face and gave him a tight warm hug, before exiting the compartment. He melted into her warm hug, leaving the compartment feeling slightly better himself.

Minerva Mcgonagall was waiting at the station with Poppy Pomfrey and the trolley lady. She put a sonorus charm on herself, "if anyone is still feeling weak from the after effects of the dementors, please come to the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey."

She then walked upto the group of five, "You will all be spending the night at the infirmary. Do not argue with me mr Potter, Miss Ducce, I have been informed of what happened on the train. Please get yourself checked by Poppy, if she clears you, you can join the feast."

They all followed Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary, she immediately gave them steaming cups of hot chocolate. "You are fine miss Ducce, you can join the feast if you like. The rest of you will be having dinner here, you can go to your dorms tomorrow."

Miabella hugged and kissed Harry on the forehead before whispering in his ear, "I need to do something tonight, otherwise I would have stayed. I want you to eat and take the potion that Madam Pomfrey gives you and sleep! Alright? I'll see you in the morning." Harry nodded.

She walked into the great hall just as the sorting had finished, everyone seemed to have a cup of hot chocolate in front of them. Looking up at the staff table she saw the look on Dumbledore's face, every line on his face was etched in fury. The man was radiating power from every pore. He stood up just as she took a seat at Gryffindor table.

The entire hall had gone deathly quiet.

"Welcome to another year, I had hoped that my welcome speech would be on a happier note but alas, as you have all witnessed firsthand on the train dementors will be guarding Hogwarts this year. I implore you to not go near them or wander off by yourselves, they do not understand pleas or listen to explanations. Today we were saved from a great tragedy, five of your fellow schoolmates were forced to face the dementors on the train. Had it not been for the great skill and knowledge shown by miss Ducce here, we could have ended up with very bad news."

He looked towards Miabella and smiled, "I award you 500 points, for not only saving your friends but for performing magic that many trained wizards and witches cannot perform, especially in the presence of so many dementors."

The hall erupted in cheers and applause, Dumbledore waited for it to die down before carrying on. "I would also like to welcome our new Defence against the dark arts professor, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

After a less enthusiastic applause Dumbledore announced the start of the welcome feast.

"Mia, how are they?"

"They are all fine, don't worry." She said to all three Weasley siblings.

After the feast she found herself answering all sorts of questions, some wanted to know what had happened others wanted to know if she could teach them the spell. After an hour she'd finally made it to her dorm, Lavender and Parvati fell off to sleep almost immediately. She waited for another hour before sneaking back out.

She made it to the seventh floor, before calling for Dobby so she could access the room.

Sirius was fast asleep, "Dobby be forcing him to drink three big hot chocolates, then Dobby be going to kitchen and getting lots of food and juice. He being a good doggy, he be having very long hot bath, Dobby be giving him fresh clothes. He ate and fell off to sleep."

"Good, have you eaten?" Dobby nodded. "Excellent, did you put the potion in his juice?" Dobby nodded again. "Okay then, you go to sleep as well. Classes have been cancelled for tomorrow so I'll come by during the day to check up on him. Dobby remember to eat and rest yourself and no punishing yourself!"

Dobby hugged Miabella's legs and ran off to a little bed that was placed near the fireplace on the foot of Sirius' bed. Miabella yawned herself before going back to her dorm, the days events had left her mentally and physically exhausted.

Miabella woke up early the next morning, she had been hoping to sleep in a bit. She did a tempus and saw that it was 7 a.m. the other two girls were still fast asleep. Groaning she turned around hoping to doze off for a bit but she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

Turning around she nearly screamed, two large eyes were looking at her. "Doggy is being very mad, Dobby is not knowing what to do…" the elf whispered terrified.

Miabella rolled out of bed and asked Dobby to just pop her directly to the room of requirements. They popped into the room to find a seething Sirius Black.

"You drugged me!"

Miabella was still half asleep and wasn't in any mood for drama this early in the morning, "it was only dreamless sleep potion. I see that you've slept a good 10 hours, you could have given the rest of us the same courtesy."

Sirius let lose an angry growl, "I trusted you!"

Miabella rolled her eyes, "seriously Black, what do you think I'm doing here? My plan isn't to fatten you up just to slaughter you and make foie gras."

Sirius blinked at her not knowing what to say.

Miabella sighed trying to hold back her irritation, "look you are going to stay here for a couple of months, you'll be well fed and rested. Dobby will give you dreamless sleep potions every night and he'll give you nutrition potions every morning. After two months, you are going to be sent to my friend, she is a mind healer. You'll spend time with her, as soon as she says that you are doing better, you can come back here and meet your godson."

"I don't need any potions or a mind healer. I want to see Harry right now, Dobby told me what happened on the train yesterday!"

"Good! So you know that I am perfectly capable of looking after Harry. Do you honestly want to put Harry through hell? He spent a part of summer with my friend as well, I think he's been through enough. He doesn't need to see what a broken man his godfathers become and you cannot look after him like James had wanted you to in your current mental a physical state."

Sirius blinked and stared at Miabella dumbfounded. "Fine, I'll do it for Harry."

"Good, I'm going to go change and then I'll go to the infirmary to meet Harry, I'll try visiting you at least once a week. I'm sure you can keep yourself busy with books and please let Dobby give you a makeover you need it!" Sirius half smiled at that. "Oh and Sirius, Hogwarts is filled with dementors please don't exit this room, if nothing else keep yourself hidden and safe for Harry's sake. Promise me…"

Sirius had been hoping to venture out and take a few sneak peaks at Harry, but he knew that it would be extremely risky. "I promise I'll stay here, safe."

Miabella smiled and nodded before asking Dobby to pop her away.

An hour later she was making her way down to the infirmary, she entered to find it empty. "You'll find them all in the Great Hall miss Ducce."

She entered the great hall to find a small crowd gathered around the Gryffindor table.

"And then I pushed Ginny out of harm's way and sent a spell at the dementor. The other three left everyone and started closing in on me…"

She tuned Ron out and took a seat next to Neville and Harry.

"His stories have been getting wilder with every passing minute." Neville leaned in and whispered.

Miabella snorted, "how are all of you doing? Where are Hermione and Ginny?"

"We are fine, Madam Pomfrey gave us dreamless sleep potion. She's asked Professor Snape to make more, apparently she miscalculated her stock. Hermione and Ginny wanted to shower before breakfast." Harry answered.

Classes started the next day, as the weeks went by Miabella noticed that Hermione would only occasionally spend time with Ron and Harry. The girl had literally made the library her primary home.

Ginny on the other hand seemed to have distanced herself from everyone, she was always alone.

Ron had found his distraction in retelling his dementor attack story to anyone who would still listen, apparently now he'd taken the dementors down by physically beating them.

Harry had a new fan, a boy named Colin Creevey would follow Harry around like his shadow, clicking pictures without stopping. Eventually Harry had enough and asked Miabella for help, now Colin would only take photos of Harry after asking for permission and he'd spend a few meals a weak talking to Harry about his life on the farm back home.

Sirius too seemed to be doing much better, at least physically.

The only problem that Miabella could see was Gilderoy Lockhart, _why would anyone hire him?_

So after the third week of a disastrous class with him, Miabella decided to stay back. They'd spent two hours re-enacting scenes from one of his supposed adventures. All the Lockhart's of the portraits walked away, leaving their frames empty.

"They need to freshen up before my next class, as do I for that matter." He smiled at her showing too many pearly white teeth, "here" he said as he handed her an autographed photo.

"Thank you." Miabella said as she took the photograph. "Professor, I was actually hoping to have a word with you… an important person like yourself must be really busy dealing with, err, fan mail and err stuff…"

Lockhart puffed his chest out slightly, "Yes, I have become something of an icon in the Wizarding World."

"Err, yes , so I was thinking, maybe I could help you out…"

"Oh! of course, wonderful, you can start going through that pile there…" he said pointing at a pile of fan mail. Miabella blanched looking at all the pink envelopes, she could smell several perfumes from a foot away.

"Err, no not with something so important Professor. I mean you cannot expect me to carry out such an important task, it's too much of a responsibility. No I was thinking that maybe I could become your teaching assistant. I could maybe hold sessions every evening and on weekends, on your behalf…"

Lockhart suddenly looked even more pompous, "why, what a wonderful idea miss Ducce. I could even ask the other professors to let you take some of my classes occasionally. I mean you did do that little train trick, I'm sure you are decent with a wand… honestly between all these classes and students wanting to know more about me, I haven't been able to attend to all the important things…" he said examining his cuticles.

The very next morning, Miabella had just taken her seat when Lockhart knocked on the door. McGonagall looked up and sighed, "Professor Lockhart, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning Minerva, I was hoping to borrow miss Ducce for a bit." He flashed her a smile and winked.

McGonagall's lips became thinner, hardening her stern expression even further, "ofcourse, miss Ducce please finish whatever it is quickly."

Miabella nodded and left the classroom with Lockhart, "regarding our conversation yesterday, I thought I'd give you the chance to start practicing your teaching assistant duties today. I have a very important task to attend to right now, I would like you to take my morning classes. After lunch you can go back to your own classes."

_Wow, he's worse than I'd imagined. _"Of course Professor."

"Excellent, So you can find your way down to my classroom, I have to go get some touch ups done, Witch Weekly will be interviewing me on the weekend." He winked at her and left.

Miabella walked into the Defence classroom, everyone was already seated looking bored. She walked up to the desk and set her bag down, before turning to face the class. It was the seventh year Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, "Good morning, please put your books back in your bags. Today we'll be having a practical lesson."

Everyone was looking at Miabella with a curious expression, finally one of the Ravenclaw boys spoke up. "Kid, you are in the wrong class. Please stop wasting our time…"

Miabella simply smiled, took out her wand and flicked it. Everybody's books came flying towards the teachers desk and neatly stacked themselves. "Silent casting, it is something that you all should have mastered by now. Today we will discuss the complexity of nonverbal casting, it's advantages and disadvantages and methods to improve spell delivery."

Everybody was suddenly all ears, two hours later the class came to an end. "I will be seeing you all on Tuesday evenings, please write down a three foot essay on what has been taught today to hand in next week." Nobody complained about the homework, an excited group of students left the class clearly impressed by Miabella's lesson.

Lockhart didn't return for the rest of the day, leaving Miabella to take all his classes. By dinner time half the school was excitedly discussing their Defence class.

"Miss Ducce, where have you been all day? You did not come back to my class…" Minerva stopped talking as the entire hall had suddenly gone quiet.

Looking up at the teachers table, they saw Lockhart standing in turquoise and gold robes trying to get everyone's attention, "good evening everyone, as most of you have already realized, I have a new teaching assistant. Whenever I'm busy, she will be filling in for me. She'll even meet everyone after dinner to discuss my classes. I understand that some of you need extra help, not everyone can keep up with my accomplishments and curriculum."

"You cannot be serious!" Minerva cried out exasperated. Realization dawned on her when she looked at Miabella. "Albus…"

The same seventh year boy who'd questioned Miabella stood up, "Professor Mcgonagall, I think I speak for everybody when I say that we officially had our first Defence against the Dark Arts lesson today. I'm sure Professor Lockhart is very busy and can hand over more classes to Miabella."

Murmurs of agreement spread through the hall. Minerva took a deep calming breath, Lockhart was basking in the spotlight and was oblivious to what was really happening. "Miss Ducce, we will need to sit down and discuss this later, I'll talk to the Headmaster first."

Miabella saw McGonagall arguing with Dumbledore at the staff table, "how did you become his teaching assistant?"

Turning around she found Hermione looking at her with an irritated expression.

"She should be the Professor." George said.

"She was brilliant." Fred added.

"I agree, you are very knowledgeable Miabella, can we discuss the implementations of the imperius curse later? I still have a few doubts that I'd liked clarified." Percy said.

After dinner Miabella followed Professor McGonagall to the headmasters office. Entering she found all three heads of houses waiting for them, along with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Miss Ducce, thank you for joining us. Please have a seat…" he looked at the others and thanked them for coming, telling them that he'd take their thoughts into consideration while talking to Miabella. But Miabella had other plans.

"No, I would like everyone to stay. Except of course Professor Lockhart, I don't want to keep you from your responsibilities."

"Yes dear, you are so thoughtful. I should have gotten an assistant ages ago." He said as he patted Miabella's shoulder and left.

"Miss Ducce, I don't think that the others need to stay back. I just want to talk to you, you have shown some very impressive progress in the last few months."

"I too only want to talk, Albus. That's why it's important for them to stay, unless of course you don't trust them."

Dumbledore lost his grandfatherly smile for a couple of seconds, but he quickly composed himself. "Miss Ducce, you will address the Headmaster with respect." Minerva said surprised at Miabella's sudden change.

"You know, you were right!" Miabella turned to McGonagall. "All those years ago, when you warned Albus against leaving Harry with his so called family."

Minerva looked at Miabella in shock, before anyone could cut in Miabella turned her attention back to Dumbledore. "I actually thought that you were an acceptable wizard, but your grandeur seems to be exaggerated, much like Lockhart if I may say so myself. Those so called blood wards you'd placed around number 4 Privet Drive, were never fully charged. Harry was never loved in that house, hence he never showed love for anyone there either. He was abused and malnourished. You left Arabella Figg to keep an eye on him, but either she doesn't understand the meaning of love or you ignored all the feedback that she gave you on Harry's condition."

For the first time ever, Albus Dumbledore found himself speechless, Snape was studying Miabella intently, McGonagall carried on looking shocked, Sprout looked heart broken and Flitwick was clearly curious about what was happening.

"Miss Ducce…" Dumbledore tried to get control of the situation again but Miabella put her hand up, indicating for him to stop talking. She then removed her necklace, everyone in the room gasped as Miabella grew in front of their eyes, from a sweet little 12 year old to a young twenty something year old woman.

"I took Harry in when he was seven, I did it all right under your nose Albus, you didn't even come to know. I gave him a home, nursed him back to health both mentally and physically and I gave him a childhood. Most importantly I kept him safe, safer then you were ever able to."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again, "I see that you've managed to prank everyone. But as you can understand, I cannot let you carry on like this…"

"Oh, but you can and you will Albus. You do not need to monitor Harry's whereabouts outside of Hogwarts anymore, as now you know that he'll be with me. I will…"

"Miss Ducce, I'm afraid that you do not understand our current situation…"

"Albus, I think that it is you who doesn't seem to understand our current situation. I will not allow you to use Harry…"

Dumbledore was losing his patience, "I am Harry's guardian as such…"

Miabella cut in, "stop playing games! You were never Harry's guardian, Harry's guardian, Sirius Black, never received a trial which means that he's never been convicted. Goblin law still considers Black Harry's guardian, they are the ones in charge of inheritance and succession laws in our world. If you have doubts I suggest you talk to Fillius, I'm sure he can explain the consequences of your actions to you."

Flitwick immediately piped up, "she's right Albus, you cannot enforce your will on Goblin laws. It will not end well for anybody."

"An innocent man doesn't escape from prison!" Snape spat.

"I'm glad you brought that up Severus, Sirius Black never escaped from Azkaban, I broke him out."

Everyone had gone silent, Miabella took the opportunity to finish what she had to say. "Chief Warlock, it's about time you stopped using people for your own agenda and actually saw justice happen. You see, I can believe that you didn't know that the Potter's had changed their secret keeper, but here's what's been bothering me. How does the great Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore not find it odd that he had to be reminded of the Potter's whereabouts, when the secret keeper had already informed him a few days earlier."

"It is late, I imagine that your workload has now increased now that you've agreed to help Professor Lockhart. Goodnight Miss Ducce."

Miabella nodded and walked towards the door, before opening it she turned around one last time. Everyone in the room was still assimilating all the information, "oh and Albus, I'm sure Severus would have informed you if Sirius was Voldemort's right hand man. Now with Voldemort back, you need all the help that you can get." Utter pandemonium broke out as Miabella shut the oak door behind her, everyone seemed to want to talk over each other. _Apparently he doesn't trust those closest to him..._

The next morning Miabella was leaving the great hall when she ran into Professor McGonagall. "Oh, I'm so sorry Professor I didn't see you."

"That's alright miss Ducce I wasn't looking where I was going either. I hope your classmates have helped you catch up with all your missed classes."

Miabella looked at Minerva confused, "Professor, about yesterday…"

"Again, it's alright miss Ducce, Professor Dumbledore has filled me in on your meeting. You can help Professor Lockhart out as long as you keep your grades up in the other subjects. You are extremely gifted in Defence against the Dark Arts miss Ducce, I'm glad you are helping out your schoolmates."

_Did he really modify their memories? _Miabella shook herself out of her shock and smiled at Minerva before hurrying away.


	13. The flower under the snake

**A/N: I will be uploading the previous chapters again, as I've fixed some minor grammatical errors and I've added some secondary details. (the plot stays unaffected by said changes, so you will not be required to reread them.)**

_Did he really modify their memories? _Miabella shook herself out of her shock and smiled at Minerva before hurrying away.

* * *

Miabella made her way to the owlery.

Upon reaching the owlery she quickly scribbled a note, _I'm sorry, I gave him a chance but he failed me._

"Hedwig! Come on girl I know you want to deliver this…"

Hedwig squawked at Miabella angrily and turned her back to her.

_Ugh! _"Look I know you are angry with us for not sending you out on more deliveries… but things will be different from now on…" the owl carried on ignoring Miabella.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Turning to a tiny school owl Miabella tried to get its attention but the owl hooted at Hedwig and refused to move. _Are you kidding me right now? I don't have the time for owl politics!_

She looked back up at Hedwig , "fine I'm going to get my own owl. A good owl who behaves himself." Turning to leave she heard another angry squawk and a flutter of wings. Hedwig landed on her shoulder and put out her leg, grateful for her quick change of heart, Miabella quickly tied the parchment around the owl's leg. "Here I got you some bacon rinds."

She watched the snowy white owl fly away before hurrying down to class, luckily Lockhart wouldn't question her tardiness.

Two hours later, Hermione ran out of the Defence classroom in tears.

Miabella sighed to herself, she knew she had taken out unwarranted frustration on the girl but at that moment she didn't really care. Besides, Hermione needed to stop believing every single word written in a book.

They headed to potions next, Hermione to everyone's surprise didn't attend the class.

With half an hour left Harry noticed that Neville was desperately trying to change the color of his swelling solution, which had turned a bright fuchsia instead of turquoise.

"You need to add three drops of leech juice and stir three times counterclockwise." Harry whispered.

Neville followed Harry's suggestion and watched his potion turn turquoise. Smiling relieved he thanked Harry.

"Now, lower the flame and wait two minutes before adding the griffin claw powder and…"

"Potter! I believe I made it very clear that everyone should be concentrating on their own work. You are not working in pairs, if a dunderhead can't follow simple instructions…"

"But I'm done sir."

Snape looked at Harry menacingly and walked up to his station to look at the Cauldron himself. Seeing that he had indeed brewed the potion successfully he turned to Neville instead, "you added leech juice to counter your foolish mistake but if you add griffin claw dust now, you'll poison anyone who drinks that slush. Bloody dunderheads, following orders like a flock of sheep." He finished in a mutter as he scowled at a cowering Neville.

"Not if he removes his Cauldron from the flame and adds wormwood, stirring once clockwise after adding the griffin claw dust...err, sir." Harry tried to finish sounding respectful.

Snape glared at Harry, "how did you know?"

"The same way I knew that adding salamander blood after the first boil would cut down the time required to make the potion. My mother's potions journal."

Snape blinked, the memory of Lily and him sitting in the park in summer writing down different experiments in her diary flashed through his mind. Snapping out he looked at Harry and growled, "clean up and leave." He then turned to Neville, "ten points from Gryffindor for not following your teachers instructions."

Harry was heading down to the Great hall for lunch when Miabella caught up with him, "Harry wait. Let's have a picnic today, enjoy the last of the sun before winter takes over."

They sat down under a tree in front of the lake, Dobby popped in with a basket. "I'm glad you've started focusing on your school work again."

"I made a promise to someone I love, I keep my promises."

Miabella smiled, "Harry, I'll be leaving tonight. A lot has to be done and I cannot do it by staying in school. But, here, I used your dad and his friends formula. I want you to use it if there's ever an emergency, but I'll write to you regularly and I want you to write back." She said as she handed him a pocket mirror. "You know how it works right?"

Harry nodded looking slightly glum.

"Harry… how are you doing? Are the nightmares still persistent?"

He sighed, "no… I have been practicing occlumency every night before sleeping, it has helped… I- I… I had sort of stopped in the middle, I wanted to hear her voice…"

Miabella hugged him and kissed his hair, "oh baby, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you but you'll be alright. I promise."

"So, you are leaving… what about our weekly practice sessions?"

"Harry, with your practical skills you are beyond fifth year material. Maybe you can start catching up on the theoretical part. It'll come in handy next year onwards when you are swamped with the workload from you electives."

She sighed, "Harry I also wanted to talk to you about, erm… your friends…"

Harry looked up at Miabella trying to read her expression.

"I know I told you that I would never tell you who to befriend, I am still not going to do that. But I do feel that if you need a close friend it should be someone who can voice their opinion without forcing it on you and someone who'll be there for you through thick and thin…"

"You think I should get closer to Neville…"

Before Miabella could say anything Harry added, "I agree."

"You do?"

"I spoke to him after the train incident, he understood. He felt something similar… besides whenever we talk, he's always open to listening. It's easy to talk to him, no wonder he knows people from every house. It's not only for politics he's generally a good person."

"I'm happy to hear that. And about Hermione…"

Again Harry cut in and smiled, "Don't worry Bell, she'll get over it. Now I believe the Mandrakes await us…"

At dinner Miabella found a note under her glass, 'meet me in my office after dinner. SS.'

She looked up at the staff table and saw Snape nod in her direction.

Harry had wanted to spend as much time as possible with Miabella before she left, so they were sitting at the end of Gryffindor table, with Neville.

Ron somehow still had a fan club, he was busy telling them of his heroics. Hermione was sitting alone, her eyes were puffy. She kept on shooting angry glances at Miabella but, she kept her distance.

Harry picked up the pumpkin juice jug only to find it empty, groaning he stood up and walked down to Dean. He came back with the jug and poured some juice into everyone's glasses, only for it to disappear.

Miabella giggled, "forget it Harry, here have some soup instead. I'm sure the twins are up to their antics."

Harry was going to argue that he was thirsty now when he looked at Neville and stopped short.

"Nev? All good?"

Neville looked at Harry and took a deep breath. "No…" he suddenly looked extremely guilty. "Harry, you remember when you talked to me about the dementors…?"

Harry nodded.

"I said that I understood." Sighing he carried on, "I do understand, but I've been feeling a bit jealous of you…"

Irritation suddenly overtook Harry, "jealous? You've been jealous that I heard my parents last moments?" He snapped.

Miabella placed a hand on his knee, trying to get him to calm down.

Neville simply shook his head, "I know it's silly and you don't have to talk to me ever again after this…" Harry was going to snap back but he saw the warning look that Miabella gave him and swallowed his anger.

Neville sighed again and blinked rapidly, his voice cracked slightly as he spoke again. "I heard my parents last moments too… but neither one of them was talking, they were screaming in pure agony. I didn't know a person could scream in such a way…" he took another deep breath as stray tears escaped his eyes.

Harry suddenly felt extremely selfish, all the anger left him, _I've never asked Neville why he lives with his grandmother. _

Neville put is hand on the table and opened his fist, an empty toffee wrapper crackled slightly as he freed it, "my parents have been in st. Mungos ever since that night, I visit them whenever possible with grandma. They never talk, they look at me like I'm a stranger and my mom gives me candy wrappers… I have an entire shoebox full…"

He smiled sadly at the wrapper, "I always imagined what my mother would sound like when she hugged me or what my father would sound like when he gave me advice… now all I have are two people who don't recognize me and their screams. I-I haven't been able to sleep ever since we got back…I don't want pity Harry…"

But Harry cut in, "Nev, how could you possibly think that I would pity you. You know how they say that the grass is greener on the other side… maybe I sound selfish, but I don't think that I'd mind if my parents were still around… but then again they also say careful what you wish for."

Miabella smiled at Neville, "Nev, aren't you well versed in Occlumency? That is a skill that most Nobel families teach their children from a very young age…"

Neville blushed, "I sort of started this summer, before that grandma…" he stopped and started crumbling his pie with his fork instead.

Miabella nodded to herself in understanding, "Well Harry himself has only been practicing it a few months. Maybe you could join him for meditation every morning…"

"Yea that'd be cool, that is, err...if you still want to be friends?" Harry asked looking hopeful.

"You are not mad?"

"How could I be mad at you Nev, that's what friends are for, anything is possible when you have the right people there to support you." Harry shook his head, "sorry about all the sayings, my new school diary is full of daily sayings. I should maybe buy a new one for Christmas…"

After dinner Miabella walked down towards the dungeons as Harry and Neville made their way to the tower.

Ron walked in and plonked himself on the sofa, "chess?"

"How about we play something that everyone can enjoy?"

Miabella found herself waiting in front of Snape's office, five minutes later he ushered her in and locked the door.

She raised an eyebrow at him, her finger grazed the handle of her secondary wand tied on her thigh.

"You are welcome." Snape said as he walked up to the couch and took a seat, waiting for her to join him before he carried on.

"For what?" She asked as she cautiously moved towards the couch, she kept her body turned at an angle so as to dodge any spell. He recognized her defensive stance.

"An O+ in potions, I personally got an OO. But your NEWT average was impressive, where I got an OE++ you have an OO…"

Miabella looked at him, _what is he playing at?_

Snape simply sighed and took out two glasses, pouring a thimble of fire whiskey in each. He took a sip from both and offered her one. She took the one he was keeping in his hand. Smirking he raised the glass "to us!" And downed it in one go before pouring another.

She was now sitting on the edge of an armchair, holding her drink.

"If I did not take precautions I wouldn't be alive. It's not easy being a spy for two gods."

Miabella snorted and took a sip of her drink, she let the fire whisky burn its way down her throat before answering. "They show the world what they want it to see."

"What is your plan exactly?"

"I wouldn't be a Ducce if I told you my plan. I will be leaving tonight however, there's…"

"That won't be necessary."

Miabella raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You will pack up everything and leave tonight, but I suggest you spend the night at Hogsmeade. Tomorrow morning you can leave the pendant behind, he looked at the pixie dust pendant on her neck, I can see it only has a few weeks of uses left as it is. You will start your mastery in potions under my instruction and we can let you carry on with your Defence assistance."

"I don't think Albus…"

Snape started laughing. It was strange to hear the man laugh. "I am not the youngest potions master in history for nothing. Tonight everyone in the Great hall was served a potion keyed to you, they will forget that Miabella Ducce attended Hogwarts."

Miabella recalled feeling a slight tug on her hair during class that morning. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am tired of being used…"

She nodded in understanding, "first you were used by your mother to defend herself against your father, then you felt used by Lily when she abandoned you, you thought you'd found your place with Voldemort only to become his pawn. Finally Albus saved you and made you his puppet."

Severus looked at her in surprise, Miabella realized that the man was capable of feeling other things besides resentment.

Understanding suddenly dawned on his features, "Ducce… you are the General!"

It was Miabella's turn to look surprised, "I heard some of the death eaters talking about your father once. They believed that the Dark Lord himself had killed him off because he had starting posing a threat."

Miabella kept her face composed, "does this mean that you are willing to work with me?"

Severus noted that she'd said with, not for. It was a welcome change, choosing his words carefully he said, "for now we can work together, as for our alliance, I suppose time will tell…"

Miabella nodded and stood up, "I will see you tomorrow then. Hopefully before the school year comes to an end you will have made your decision. Goodnight Severus."

Miabella walked into Gryffindor tower to find Ron and Hermione in a fight with Harry.

"SHE SAID THAT I'M A MUGGLE BORN AND WILL NOT AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN LIFE. AND YOU JUST SAT THERE QUIETLY." Hermione shrieked as angry tears ran down her cheeks.

"No Hermione, she said that you should stop believing everything that you read in books." Dean tried.

"And the only reason she summoned those tombs from the library and read out the passages was because you wouldn't listen to her." Parvati piped in.

"Yeah I had a crush on Lockhart, but once she pointed out all the fake achievements, I mean he was literally in three places at the same time in so many instances… even I can see that he's a fraud."

Hermione was shaking in anger, "Hermione, she only read out passages of old wizards who'd claimed to have done experiments and decided that Muggle borns weren't as powerful as pure bloods. But she did say that it was all hogwash. She was just trying to give you an example." Neville said.

Ron took his chance and turned on Neville, "oh please, I've seen what you've been doing. You've been trying to steal Harry from me, he's my best friend. He will not be spending Christmas with you, stop…"

"Enough!" Miabella said stepping in from the portrait hole.

Before she could get in another word, Hermione whipped out her wand and screamed "Avis!" As dozens of tiny birds erupted from her wand and headed towards Miabella she screamed, "let's see how weak you think of me now!"

One bird scratched Miabella's arm before she snapped her fingers and flicked her wrist. All the birds disappeared into thin air.

Everyone had gone deathly quiet in the common room, Percy tried to scold them but Miabella silenced him. The temperature in the common room fell by several degrees, sending a chill down everyone's spine. Neville remembered what he'd seen right before passing out in the train.

"Do that ever again and I swear on my ancestors that you will spend the rest of your miserable life begging for death." Miabella said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

Hermione took an involuntary step back, fear showed on every inch of her face. "You think you know better than everybody else, if someone does something that you don't like you either start crying to get sympathy or get angry and attack them."

She then turned to Ron, "why are you constantly jealous? Last I checked you did not own Harry, free will still exists Ron. Don't push it."

She cast a 'finite' on Percy and walked back out of the common room. She'd reached the end of the hallway when she heard the silence break, Percy could be heard docking house points and assigning detentions.

She heard footsteps running in her direction, Harry and Neville had followed her out. "Are you leaving?" Harry asked.

"I am baby, but I'll be back tomorrow." She quickly filled them in on her meeting with Snape. "In a way it's good, none of them will remember any of this tomorrow…"

Harry's face darkened, "oh trust me, I'll remember…"

Miabella hugged both boys, "remember you don't know me, I suspect the potion was in the drinks that's why our glasses emptied out. And I don't want either one of you making any rash decisions. Understood?" Both boys nodded and watched Miabella disappear behind the statue of the one eyed witch before heading back to the common room.

At dawn the next morning Hooters landed at the Burrows kitchen window, he waited there till Molly Weasley finally came downstairs.

She took the package from him just as Arthur came downstairs, "oh Arthur, look. Harry has sent us a thank you pie, for hosting him during summer. What a lovely boy, so well mannered, poor thing…"

She took out a piece of parchment and wrote a thank you back, she then quickly brewed some tea and plated the pie for breakfast.

Alastair Moody was walking out of the elevators to go to the Auror office when a young woman banged into him from behind, making him lose balance. She quickly helped him up apologizing profusely, Dobby smiled slyly from the corner as he disappeared with Moody's flask.

Dumbledore awoke feeling like something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Getting ready he headed downstairs to find Snape waiting in his office along with a young woman.

"Good morning, Severus...miss" he smiled and bowed his head at Miabella before taking a seat.

"Good morning Headmaster." Severus responded. "I would like to introduce miss Miabella Ducce, my new apprentice."

Dumbledore looked surprised at the revelation but both Miabella and Severus noted with relief that the potion had worked. No sign of recognition crossed his face.

Miabella handed her NEWT results to Professor Dumbledore, "ah, now I can see why Severus has decided to take you under his wing. Remarkable…"

"Yes, it will be a pleasant change from the usual dunderheads I have to suffer teaching." Snape said dryly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he studied the young woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'll get one of the guest quarters ready. I'm sure you'll find it comfortable enough."

Miabella thanked Dumbledore and left his office. The name Ducce was bothering him, something about her made him uneasy. Shaking away his worries he walked down to the Great hall with Snape.

Harry and Neville were sitting in the great hall when Miabella joined Snape on the staff table, they both grinned in her direction before carrying on with their breakfast.

A few minutes later they were joined by Ron and Hermione, Harry mumbled a hello but tried to ignore them.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

Harry simply shrugged and carried on eating.

Miabella left for London after breakfast, she stepped out of an alley into Bond street. Several hours later, an extremely tired but content Miabella was storing her shopping away.

She quickly showered and changed into one of her new outfits, _Merlin it feels good to dress up like a grown up again. _She thought to herself as she slipped into her new lacy lingerie. Ten minutes later she was standing in front of the mirror admiring her light grey pinstriped pencil pants complete with a dark grey suit jacket. She twisted her ankle trying to break into the six inch stilettos _wow these are super uncomfortable but so worth it._

Picking up an open cloak she gave one last look at the clothes that she'd been wearing during the summer and decided that she needed to burn them.

15 minutes later she walked into the Potions classroom. She sat down in the corner, soon the second years started trickling in.

Harry and Neville beamed at her when they saw her, quickly taking their seats in front of the classroom. Ron sulked as he followed them, "why are we sitting in front?" He hissed.

Before Harry could reply, Snape walked in. "Good morning, this is miss Ducce, she is doing her mastery in potions, as such she will assist me in my classes. The instructions are on the board, you have two hours."

Two hours later everyone packed up their things and started making their way to the Great hall for lunch. Ron was looking extremely glum.

"How come your potion turned out perfect? Mine was too thick…" he asked Neville.

"I'm actually decent at potions, it's just Professor Snape breathing down my neck that makes me nervous and I end up making mistakes… today with Miabella around he wasn't that menacing…"

"Yeah, imagine willingly studying under his supervision. I wouldn't do it even if they paid me a million galleons." Ron said horrified.

Hermione just sniffed, "I think she spends more time in front of a mirror than doing anything productive." Harry rolled his eyes but ignored her.

It only took a couple of weeks for Miabella to get Lockhart's attention, he was ecstatic at her offer and immediately unloaded all his workload onto her.

A few weeks later Harry was sitting in the great hall listening to Ron complain about how he'd stopped playing chess.

"Ron, I told you last night that I had to complete the herbology assignment…" he was about to go on when he felt Minx rubbing herself against his legs. Bending under the table he tried to pet her but she hissed at him, that's when he heard it, it sounded like a hissing. Ignoring it, he gave some fish to Minx and told her to go back to the dorm.

The Halloween feast finally came to an end. Everyone was walking trickling out of the great hall when a scream from the second floor reverberated throughout the castle.

A few minutes later everyone was standing in a semicircle, trying to get a look at what had happened. Harry saw mrs Norris completely stiff, Filch, the caretaker was sobbing inconsolably. "Petrified" he heard Dumbledore mutter, before the heads of houses started clearing the area. Turning back he reread the bloody message on the wall 'the chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' Harry quickly turned to Neville, they saw Miabella standing at the edge, she shook her head a fraction of an inch.

When she got back to her quarters she found both boys waiting for her.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What happened?"

"What is petrified mean?"

"What's the chamber of secrets?"

They were both trying to talk over one another.

"Shush, I need to do some research but rest assured that when I have all the details I will share them with you. For now, I'm going to walk you back to the tower and I do not want either of you sneaking around. I'll start accompanying you two in the mornings as well."

Half an hour later she came back to her quarters and poured herself some wine. _He knows something…_ she thought to herself as she went over the staff meeting. The chamber had been opened before and Hagrid had been wrongly accused, she would have to talk to him.

The look of triumph that had flit across his face for a mere second when they'd found the cat petrified was bothering her. _What are you playing at Albus?_


	14. Losing Control

The look of triumph that had flit across his face for a mere second when they'd found the cat petrified was bothering her. _What are you playing at Albus?_

* * *

Harry, Neville and Miabella were walking down to the black lake to start their morning routine when they heard someone squeal. Miabella told the boys to go back to the castle as she went to investigate.

20 minutes later Miabella returned looking extremely angry, a small blonde girl was hobbling next to her.

She breezed by the boys and took the girl straight to the infirmary before heading back down to the Great hall. She marched up to the staff table and cast a privacy bubble.

"Good morning miss Ducce. All well?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned. Snape eyed Miabella wearily, hoping that she wouldn't ruin their plan.

Miabella pinned Dumbledore with a deathly stare. "Everything. Is. Not. Well. Headmaster." She managed to say.

"Miss Lovegood, a first year student from Ravenclaw has been sleeping in the cave under the bridge for the past month. I found her this morning running away barefoot from a Dementor that had strayed into the grounds. I am extremely disappointed at how bullying is overseen in this school. How could none of the staff members notice that something was off?"

McGonagall was looking slightly horrified, Sprout immediately stood up and walked down to the infirmary to check on the student.

Dumbledore smiled, "I assure you miss Ducce, we do not take lightly to bullying. I will have this looked into, maybe if the student had come to us…"

But Filius Flitwick pushed his chair back, "Headmaster, respectfully I must remind you that I am the head of house of Ravenclaw. I will make sure to set an example for anyone who even toys with the idea in the future." He then turned to Miabella, "miss Ducce, thank you for keeping my student safe, I will have the matter sorted by lunch." Before Dumbledore could intervene Flitwick left for the infirmary as well.

Dumbledore sighed to himself, he wasn't used to his staff members overriding his authority, but then again he would always discuss delicate matters in person, never in front of the others. _I'll have to keep an eye on miss Ducce._

Miabella joined Flitwick in the infirmary, she found Sprout hugging the little girl as she sobbed. Flitwick had made a list of the names of the bullies, which Luna had reluctantly given.

"Don't worry miss Lovegood I'll be having a chat with all five girls. This is not acceptable, if anyone bothers you again I want you to come to me immediately."

Miabella cleared her throat and smiled at Flitwick, "Professor, maybe you should make an announcement during breakfast. It'll set an example for any bully in any house." She didn't want to give Dumbledore time to bury the matter.

Flitwick thought over her suggestion and nodded.

Ten minutes later they found themselves in the great hall again, which was now full. Flitwick ignored Dumbledore and shot a warning boom from his wand. The hall immediately fell silent.

He read out the names of all five girls and asked them to stand up, "it has come to my attention that you have been bullying a fellow housemate…"

One of the fifth year girls looked alarmed and blurted out, "thats a lie."

Snape was looking at Dumbledore's irate expression and was quite enjoying the show. "If I may Filius, maybe I can give all five girls truth serum, so we can find out all the details." He said silkily. Dumbledore shot him a dirty look.

"No, we are sorry." One of the girls said as she started crying.

"You will all spend every single night for the rest of the year in detention and he looked at the hour glass with house points, the Ravenclaw house will lose all 700 points that it has made." The Ravenclaw's watched horrified as their house hourglass emptied itself.

"And if I hear that you or anyone else tries to bully another student I will make the punishment harder."

Miabella was sitting at the table pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard Dumbledore approach Flitwick, "Filius maybe we should have discussed the matter before you made such a rash decision."

"I stand by my decision. Now I have a class to prepare for." He replied before stalking off.

Snape was trying utterly hard to not smile, _the old coot has found his match, Albus you have no idea on how much control you've lost._

At lunch the very same day, Madam Hooch made another announcement.

"It grieves me to say that this year we shall have to cancel all Quidditch matches, I cannot risk students being out on the grounds when we are surrounded by dementors."

Groans echoed through the great hall, Oliver Wood could be heard over the crowd as he tried to get his point across to Madam Hooch as she took her seat on the staff table.

Dumbledore leaned in, "Rolanda, I don't think it is necessary to take such extreme measures, you should have come to me with your concerns."

"Headmaster, Minerva and I discussed it at length and we do believe that this is the best solution. If the dementors leave before the year ends, then of course we'll start the Quidditch season."

Dumbledore nodded but Miabella could see the storm brewing in his head.

As November brought in the cold winter winds, Mcgonagall handed out elective choice forms to all her second year Gryffindor's. Please choose your electives for next year, you need to choose a minimum of two. Hand in the forms filled out next week, if you want to discuss your choices with your guardians or family during the break, feel free to do so. When you are back from the Christmas break, I will meet you all individually to discuss and finalize your choices.

Ron sat down at dinner grumbling, "great more work! Harry, let's take divination, it'll be an easy pass."

Hermione huffed at Ron, "neither one of you are seers, you can take it to learn how mind magic is different to physical magic, I'm going to take all the electives."

"What are you choosing Muggle studies for?" Ron asked appalled.

"To learn how the magical world views the Muggle world, I want to see it through a different perspective."

Harry and Neville found themselves sitting in Miabella's quarters later that evening, Miabella was frowning at the list.

"What do you think we should choose?" Harry asked.

"I hope you don't mind me being here…" Neville mumbled.

Miabella looked up from the list and smiled warmly at him, "I don't think that either of you know this, but Alice is Harry's godmother. That would make you god brothers and as Harry's family, it automatically makes you family."

Both boys gaped at her, "What? Remus, Sirius and Peter didn't have any partners. They all knew Frank and Alice from school and the Longbottom's have always been allies with the Potters."

"How come you never told me?" Harry asked looking slightly hurt.

"Because it shouldn't matter, you two are getting along because you chose to get along, not because you had to. I want you to form your own relationships on your own terms, sometimes I'll advise you on what I think would be good for you. But the final decision will always be yours."

She went back to the list, "Well, I suggest that you choose, Arithmancy, Ancient Ruins and Care of Magical Creatures. However, I am disappointed with the lack of options that you are given here. This year I want both of you to complete all assignments and revise on a daily basis, you'll be spending the weekends with me. I will tutor you in the basics of healing, politics, dueling, finance and law. You will take the extra OWL's at the ministry itself."

Harry and Neville gulped but both boys nodded.

They left her quarters and made a beeline for the library, where they joined Draco, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise.

Miabella entered the library and was pleased to note that both boys were working diligently, they were sharing notes with Draco and company. She saw Hermione sitting alone on a table surrounded by books and sighed.

Walking up to the librarian, Madam Pince, she asked for the key to the restricted section.

She knew that all the copies of Hogwarts a history had been checked out ever since the mrs. Norris incident, but she didn't want the copy. It took her half an hour to browse through the entire section, another hour later she huffed in frustration.

You could not use wands in the restricted area so as not to damage any delicate book, so she tried out some wandless magic. The tomb glowed from a top shelf on her right. Casting detection spells she noticed several security charms placed on the tomb, it took her another ten minutes to remove them before she took the tomb out of its place and gingerly placed it on a table.

This was most certainly not the version written by Bathilda Bagshot, it was the original version written by the four founders. Initially she'd thought that she would have to sneak into Dumbledore's office, but Binns, the history professor told her that if anyone checked the tomb out, it would return automatically to its rightful place. After all, Hogwarts herself wanted to share her history with her children, she did not belong to any one man or woman.

She spent the entire night reading, when Madam Pince had entered to usher her out, she'd gently reminded her that she was not a student at Hogwarts and technically the library remained open 24/7, the children were made to follow a curfew so they could be well rested. Madam Pince had been slightly surprised at Miabella's grasp on Hogwarts rules and regulations, but she'd given her a stiff nod and left.

It was dawn when Miabella took out a book on magical creatures and her suspicions were confirmed. Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk was the only creature that checked all the boxes. _But if it's gaze is lethal, how did the cat survive?_

Rubbing her eyes, Miabella put everything back in its place and placed all the charms on the tomb again. She was leaving when Madam Pince walked in. She went up to her quarters to get a quick shut eye before starting her day, the boys had started meditating in the common room ever since she'd found the stray dementor.

The week finally came to an end, on Friday evening after dinner Miabella and Filius cleared all the tables in the great hall.

"I have put up seven lists on the east wall, please go look them up and find your partner." Miabella said. Ten minutes later everyone was standing with a partner.

"Welcome to the dueling club, we will meet once a month to put into practice everything that you have learned so far." Flitwick announced.

"Now." Miabella clapped her hands, "we will begin by reviewing your dancing skills." A murmur went through the crowd as everyone questioned what dancing had to do with dueling.

Flitwick raised his wand to call attention, "maybe we should give you all a demonstration." Miabella nodded at Filius and beckoned two seventh year's to join them.

"I want everyone to observe Professor Ducce, we will only be using stunners." Flitwick squeaked getting into stance.

He started firing spells towards Miabella, she sidestepped most of them as she moved to a three step, both the seventh year students joined the demonstration, adding stunners from opposite sides. Two minutes and a couple of pirouettes later, Miabella had stopped all three attackers.

She revived all three participants before turning back to the rest of the school, "when you are dueling it is important to have a good grasp on DADA, Transfiguration and Charms. But you need to be light on your feet, if my movements were not fluid, I might have been able to keep Filius at bay, but what would happen when others started joining the duel?" Again murmurs ran through the crowd.

They spent half an hour dancing and another half an hour practicing non lethal spell work. An hour later several people asked if this could become a weekly activity, Flitwick promised to talk to Dumbledore and get back to them.

When everyone was milling out of the great hall, Hermione approached Flitwick. "Professor, might I have a word?"

"Why yes miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if maybe I could change my partner…?"

Flitwick looked at her curiously, "You will have to take this up with Professor Ducce, miss Granger. She is your DADA teacher, she made the pairs." Hermione nodded and walked up to Miabella.

"Miss Ducce, might I have a word?"

"Of course Hermione, all good?"

"I was wondering if I could change my partner?"

Miabella smiled at her, "Hermione, I have been teaching you all for a few weeks now, I know your strengths and weaknesses. I have paired you all up with someone of similar skill."

Hermione bristled at that, "I am much more smarter than Ron Weasley!"

"You are academically more invested than him, that's true. It might take him slightly longer to understand the theory behind a spell, but once he's understood it, he has a very good grasp on his spellwork Hermione."

Hermione huffed and was about to storm out when Miabella got her attention again, "Hermione, also please remember that I've asked you to resubmit your last two assignments. Please try to stay in the guidelines."

The boys spent the weekend with Miabella, she only made them work till five before calling it a day.

On Sunday Neville handed Miabella a letter, "it's from grandma, she'd like to invite both you and Harry for the Christmas break."

Miabella thanked Neville and told him that she'd write back to Augusta and discuss the details.

They were both returning to the common room later in the evening, when they turned a corner and bumped into something solid.

"Quick, get Bell." Harry told Neville urgently.

Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape were escorting a petrified Colin Creevey, to the infirmary.

Miabella walked in just as Dumbledore opened Colin's camera, the film was destroyed.

"Albus, has the Chamber really been opened again?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"So it seems" he replied.

It took Miabella a few days but she finally found some free time. She was sitting in Hagrid's hut, Fang was content getting his ear scratched.

"Would ya like some tea?"

"I've got something a little stronger." Miabella said as she pulled out a bottle of Ogden's finest.

It took three bottles to loosen up Hagrid, but as she opened a fourth she got to the point.

"Hagrid, what happened when you were at Hogwarts. Why did you never finish your education?"

Hagrid's eyes glazed over slightly, "I wa' tryin' ta save Aragog! Hiccup! He was jus' a mere babe…"

"Aragog?"

"Me acromantula. Nice bloke ha' a family n all now…"

"So, Aragog was not the monster that lived in the Chamber?"

Hagrid shook his head wildly, "hiccup, Tom Riddle, he though' tha' Aragon killed tha' girl. Bu' he didn'"

Hagrid had started crying and talking about what a good man Dumbledore was, to keep him around.

"Hagrid, has anything strange happened around here recently?"

"Strange?" sniff, hiccup, sniff "no…"

Miabella nodded, she was about to leave his hut when she saw some feathers in the corner. "What's that Hagrid?"

"Oh, I s'pect a fox killed me roosters. I'm dryin' the meat."

_Oh this was no fox. _"Goodnight Hagrid." She left just as Hagrid passed out on the table.

December had finally come bringing with it snow covered grounds.

Miabella walked into the staff room to find everyone already there, Dumbledore looked up at her as she took a seat and cleared his throat, "will Professor Lockhart be joining us as well?"

"Headmaster, I think Miabella is unofficially the DADA Professor this year. As it is I'm in no mood to listen to Lockhart solve everyone's problem with his made up methods." Aurora Sinistra said.

A mumble of approval ran through the staff members, Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very well then, let us get started."

"I would like to address two students that have caught my attention." Miabella said.

"First we have miss Weasley, she doesn't seem motivated when it comes to school work. I've also noticed that she has started looking extremely tired…"

"Yes, she fell off to sleep mid class the other day, it seems like the Weasley twins took the last of the intelligence that Molly had to offer. Both the younger ones are lost causes." Snape said with a snarl.

Minerva sighed, "sadly, I would have to agree with Severus… both mr and miss Weasley are putting in minimal effort. I will set up a meeting with both of them and see if we can improve the situation before the end of next term."

"The second person I'd like to bring up is miss Granger…"

"Miss Granger is an excellent student." Minerva said in her Defence, "she did come to me, to discuss her marks in DADA…"

Miabella smirked to herself and turned to Sinistra, "Aurora, what did you do yesterday evening?"

The astronomy professor looked at her quizzically but replied, "I met you at the Three Broomsticks for a drink."

Miabella nodded, "now let me tell you what I did. I looked out of the window in my quarters and saw that it was cold and dark outside, casting a tempus...it took me 10000 steps to reach the gates of Hogwarts...coincidentally there is another less frequented pub in Hogsmeade, called the Hogshead…The Leaky Cauldron in London…" Dumbledore tried interrupting her, she picked up her pace and started talking faster, "in Ireland the butterbeer is said to have a thicker foam...finally I reached the Three Broomsticks, opening the pub door I walked in and spotted Professor Sinistra waiting for me at a table near the fireplace…"

She suddenly stopped and took a deep breath, "I could go on for another 10 minutes if you like…"

"Err, that won't be necessary miss Ducce, I'm glad you could share your story with us. Now…"

"I'm not done Headmaster." She turned her attention back to McGonagall, "tell me Minerva, what did I do yesterday evening?"

Miabella could see Flitwick smiling from the corner of her eye, "you went to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink with Aurora." Minerva replied evenly.

"Exactly, but what Aurora said in 10 seconds, took me 15 minutes to explain. Now tell me Minerva, how many electives has miss Granger chosen? All of them I imagine." Minerva nodded, "a girl who takes double or triple the time to complete an assignment, because she is incapable of summarizing and doesn't know how to answer the question directly, how do you expect her to keep up with the workload next year? If you expect her to eat, sleep and complete her work you'd have to get her a time turner."

Minerva and Dumbledore both looked at Miabella in surprise, they had precisely discussed the option that Miabella had just aired out to the room.

"I agree." Sprout added, "I am honestly tired of having to read through extra feet of parchment just to see if all the points have been covered. Sometimes I use a highlighting charm, so I don't have to read the entire thing."

All the other professors added their two cents, agreeing with Miabella.

"So what do you suggest as a solution, miss Ducce?" Dumbledore asked.

"In the Wizarding World only two results really count, OWL's and NEWT's. She's only in her second year, you can still steer her in the right direction. If you ask her for 2 feet and she hands in more, grade her assignment on what is written in the two feet and penalize the grade for not complying with the guidelines. If she starts cramping up her handwriting to make everything fit, grade her on what is legible, I am not going to ruin my eyesight trying to figure out what she's written."

"We cannot punish a student for working harder, Miss Ducce."

"Actually Headmaster." Flitwick piped up, "miss Granger doesn't work any harder than my Ravenclaw's. But in class my Ravenclaw's ask intelligent questions, sometimes even I have to revise theories and get back to them with answers. Miss Granger, however, only lives to answer."

"That's true." Sprout added, "she will research from 10 different books, but instead of analyzing all her research and drawing her own conclusions, she'll hand in 10 plausible theories. And Miabella is right, how will she cope with next year's workload?"

Minerva sighed again, "you are all right, she isn't and won't be the first student in Hogwarts to take on such a heavy workload. I'll talk to her this evening and let her know, that we'll be changing our grading technique."

"Very well, that's settled then. Now moving on, Pomona how are the Mandrakes doing?"

The professors started discussing the Chamber of secrets, Miabella however was looking at Professor Kettleburn. He was looking extremely displeased, she noticed that not only did he sit quietly during the entire meeting, but he was purposefully avoiding looking in Dumbledore's direction.

Miabella came back to her quarters and slumped down on the arm chair, "a lady doesn't slouch or throw herself on furniture."

She looked up at the portrait, "Phineas, charming as usual. What is Headmaster Black doing in my humble chambers."

He scowled, "you asked me to keep an eye on Albus. He uses a freezing charm on the portrait's when he conducts meetings in the office. However, the hat had something interesting to share…"

Miabella sat up, waiting for him to go on. "The Care of magical creatures Professor, Professor Kettleburn, had a row with the Headmaster. He will be resigning at year end."

"Can you tell me what they fought about?"

"I am honor bound to serve Hogwarts, Miss Ducce. As such I serve as council to the current Headmaster, however I cannot reveal details. Have you heard from my good for nothing great great grandson?"

Miabella smirked at him, "for someone who doesn't appreciate him, you sure do ask about him often enough."

The portrait scowled at her again, "He is Lord Black, I am honor bound to serve the current Lord as well, that is the only reason I am sharing anything with you."

Miabella had a feeling that beneath all that cynicism, Phineas really did care about Sirius, even if he'd never really openly admit it. After all, he did approach her after her show down with Dumbledore in his office.

Their meeting was cut short when Harry and Neville burst into her quarters.

"There's been another attack!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly headless Nick!"


	15. The Vulture

"There's been another attack!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly headless Nick!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he sat down behind his desk, the staff members had started becoming difficult to control. They'd started questioning him.

If his suspicions were correct then this year Harry would get a chance to meet his foe.

Professor Kettleburn's words still rattled him.

FLASHBACK

"Headmaster, I cannot in my good conscious let this carry on. I am the foremost expert on magical creatures in the country. I haven't lost half my limbs studying these creatures in a library. I have seen something similar happen in Romania, the children in the village started getting semi petrified. I found that one of the boys had recently acquired a Basilisk hatchling. Being a youngling, the snakes eyes couldn't cause permanent or lasting harm."

"Silvanus, I can assure you that no student at Hogwarts has brought a Basilisk."

"No, but we both know that Slytherin was rumored to keep one as a pet. A full grown one, who's stare doesn't petrify it kills. But you know that, it's happened in the past. Headmaster Dippet might have covered up the circumstances under which the student died, but I know how to read between the lines and spot the tell tale signs of death by a magical creature."

Albus paled, "Silvanus, I implore you to not go around the school spreading your theory. I would not like to cause panic when we have no proof."

"Very well Headmaster, here." He handed him an envelope. "I will work till the year ends, after that I cannot carry on teaching in this school. Mark my words Headmaster, if this time around another student dies, her/ his blood will be on your hands."

END OF FLASHBACK

He had noticed that Harry had distanced himself from Ron and Hermione. Maybe he could hand the answer to the girl and she'd share the information with the boys either way, yes she won't be able to stop herself from showing them that she'd figured it out…

He was pulled out of his musings when the fire flared and Augusta Longbottom stepped out.

"Madam Longbottom, such a pleasure. What brings you to my office today?"

"It's Dowager Longbottom, Headmaster. I trust you received my letter, I will be hosting mr. Potter over Christmas."

Dumbledore sighed to himself, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Dowager. Harry will be spending all his breaks with the Weasley's. Maybe you can talk to Molly and arrange a get together…"

Augusta scowled, "Dumbledore are you questioning my loyalties?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just believe that he'll be safer at the Burrow, I've updated their wards myself."

"That's all well and good, but Longbottom Manor has the highest security wards that Gringotts has to offer. I can assure you that the Burrow cannot compare to Longbottom Manor in terms of safety."

She put her hand up stopping Dumbledore from talking, "I am doing you the courtesy of letting you know where mr. Potter a student of yours will be spending his break. I am not asking for your permission."

"Augusta, Harry is my responsibility…"

She looked straight at Dumbledore, the vulture on her hat shook slightly at her sudden movement. "Albus, do not confuse me for one of your naive followers, I can easily get the minister involved if that's what it takes. Rumor has it, that you two are not getting along these days…"

Standing up she threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in just as the flames flared green, "Good day, Headmaster! Longbottom Manor."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples in frustration, Augusta getting involved in Harry's life isn't good news! She's always been a wild card!

A few days before the Christmas break Miabella found herself sitting in the Three Broomsticks with the other Professors.

"I'm surprised that you managed to bring Severus with you." Aurora remarked.

Snape rolled his eyes but took a seat.

"Miabella, before we start our evening I'd like you to know that I did speak to miss Granger and miss Weasley, I haven't seen an improvement from their end yet so I suppose that they'll have to learn the hard way."

Miabella nodded at McGonagall, "and what did you say to Ron, he seems to have made a remarkable improvement in just days."

"Ah." Minerva gave her a sly smile, "I told him that if he didn't start dedicating himself to his work, mr. Potter would graduate to third year leaving him behind to repeat his second year. He'd most probably end up sharing classes with his sister. I thought he needed the right kind of motivation." She finished with a wink.

At midnight Miabella was walking back to the castle with Snape, "you survived the night!"

Snape scowled at her but she could see a smile playing on the corners of his lips, "I haven't talked to anyone in a long time. It's either discussing work, spying for Albus or hiding behind a wall of secrets. But ever since you've made yourself comfortable in my dungeon, your need for incessant talking has rubbed off on me. So yes, I enjoyed myself. However, do not let this get to your head."

Miabella giggled, "you are welcome!"

"Harry, mate! You haven't put your name up on the list."

"I'm not staying for the break Ron, I'm going to Longbottom Manor."

"Oh!" Ron looked slightly hurt but didn't say anything else.

Hermione joined Harry and Ron in front of the fireplace, "have either one of you been able to find out anything? Regarding the chamber… I've been trying to get my hands on a copy of Hogwarts a history but it seems next to impossible."

Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed, "no, not really. But it's none of our business as it is. I'm sure the adults will handle it."

"But it's such an intriguing mystery, imagine what all we could learn if the chamber was ever found."

"Imagine the adventure we could have, we'd become famous if we found it." Ron added.

"I'm tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Maybe you and I can look into it?"

Hermione absentmindedly nodded at Ron but she had finally started noticing the changes in Harry.

Harry found himself sitting in Longbottom Manor on Christmas Eve, he found Neville's grandmother extremely intimidating.

"Tomorrow morning we will visit Frank and Alice, I'm sure that they'll be delighted to meet you Harry."

"Ata, merry Christmas!" Miabella said as an elf showed her to the parlor.

Neville and Harry looked at each other and grinned at Miabella's greeting.

Augusta smiled, "excellent now that everyone's here we can start dinner."

The next morning, Harry followed Neville and Augusta to the permanent residents ward in St. Mungos.

Neville wouldn't stop fidgeting with his hand and giving Harry furtive glances. Harry tried to give him a reassuring smile.

They entered the ward and walked down to the beds at the far end, Harry immediately recognized Neville's parents, they were much too thin and looked lost. But Neville was a carbon copy of his father and he had his mother's smile.

Augusta spent five minutes, then left both boys to spend some alone time with Frank and Alice. Harry saw that her eyes were moist.

Harry started talking to them much to Neville's surprise, he told them about himself and about what they did at school. He even told them about Miabella, twenty minutes later both boys said their goodbyes. Alice gave them both a candy wrapper each.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry looked at Neville confused, "for what?"

"For not treating them differently." He said to his shoes as the walked towards the waiting room.

"Neville, last year I sat down and talked to my parents graves, hoping that they'd still be around somewhere in the universe listening to me. Your mum and dad might not respond, but that doesn't mean that they are not listening."

Neville smiled at Harry, they found Augusta waiting for them. Instead of using the floo however, she asked them both to hold a corner each of her handkerchief.

They landed on hard frozen ground, it took both boys a minute to get their bearings. "I thought you'd like to visit them before heading home." Augusta said.

Harry thanked her and grabbed Neville's hand, "come on, I want to introduce you to my parents."

After lunch, Neville took Harry to give him a tour of his greenhouses.

Augusta refilled Miabella's eggnog and took a seat.

"So, tell me, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me in private?"

"Do you recall the name Tom Marvolo Riddle? He received an award for special services to the school…"

Augusta took a moment but then nodded her head, "Yes, if I recall correctly he named the culprit who had opened the chamber. Horrible year that was, what with the chamber being opened and then that poor girls accident…"

"What was the girls name?"

Again Augusta took a moment trying to juggle her memory, "Myrtle… hmm, ah yes, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren. Why do you ask?"

"I don't believe her death was an accident. Does she have any family members that I might be able to contact?"

"Why you can talk to her directly!" Miabella raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Yes, she chose to become a ghost at Hogwarts itself. Apparently she wanted to haunt her bully."

"Anyhow, I know that you'll handle the situation. I wanted to discuss the boys education. I'm really glad that you are pointing them both in the right direction, however, you have a lot on your plate. I was thinking that I could hire tutors who can help the boys out."

"Will Dumbledore allow that?"

Augusta Longbottom licked her lips and smiled like a Cheshire Cat, "I do form part of the school board of governors. I think it's time that I take a more active stance, it'll keep me busy as well. Besides no where in the Hogwarts ledgers does it say that the children are only allowed to study the curriculum."

Miabella couldn't help but laugh, oh Albus you have no idea what's coming your way.

When they got back to school, they found both Ron and Hermione were sitting on the Gryffindor table looking extremely glum.

Draco came from behind, "Granger had been brewing Polyjuice potion, they thought I was the heir of Slytherin. Their plan was to sneak into the Slytherin common room and interrogate me. Ron got caught when two Goyles were standing next to each other. Snape found Hermione hiding in the girls bathroom, she somehow ended up with whiskers." He sniggered as he recalled watching her walk to the infirmary with Snape.

Harry shook his head, "did you like the game? Thought it would suit you."

"Yeah, it's a good pass time, I haven't seen it in Diagon Alley though…"

Harry smirked, "it's a Muggle game, I just charmed it to make things more interesting."

Draco looked indignantly at Harry, "Well I suppose I'll have to give you this one, you would have made a decent snake you know. Maybe we can play a round of Monopoly on the weekend."

Hermione had her face hidden behind her hands as she heard the twins excitedly retelling everyone, Ron and her mishap.

"Hey, How was the break?"

"We've spent most of the break scrubbing toilets and floors!" Ron grumbled, "bloody git has kept us in detention till Easter."

Hermione let out a whimper, "we broke school rules, I haven't even had time to finish my assignments properly." Harry saw the dark circles around her eyes when she moved her hands.

Severus had told Miabella what had happened, she was looking at the scene unfold at the Gryffindor table, but someone else had caught her eye. Ginny Weasley was sitting a few seats down, she kept on staring at Harry longingly. Though Miabella noticed that she looked less tired. I'll have to keep an eye on her.

Miabella found herself in the second floor girls bathroom, "err, hello Myrtle?"

Sniff "who's there? What do you want?" A young girls ghost glided out from one of the cubicles, her hair was tied in pigtails and she wore glasses. When she saw Miabella her entire demeanor changed, "here to make fun of moaning Myrtle are you?" She screamed before she started wailing.

"No, no. Of course not." Miabella tried soothing the ghost to no avail. "I, er, I wanted to know what happened to you…"

Miabella thought that this would make things worse but the ghost suddenly stopped crying and smiled. "Oh, no one's ever asked me that before."

She glided up and crossed her legs, dramatically putting a hand on her forehead, "it was horrible, I was sitting in this cubicle right here crying when it happened."

"I heard a sound outside and I thought that she'd just come to mock me again, all she did was bully me. But I opened the cubicle door and died."

Miabella weighed her words carefully before talking, "do you remember seeing anything or anyone?"

"I only remember seeing big yellow eyes."

Bingo. "Well thank you, Myrtle that was very helpful." Miabella said as she made to leave.

"Your voice is nicer than the other girl who comes here." Miabella froze with her hand on the door handle.

"What other girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm normally in my toilet. I just hear her sometimes..."

"What does she say?"

"I don't know, I don't really pay attention…"

Miabella started visiting Myrtle on a weekly basis. She'd eventually convinced her into getting a look at the girl whenever she came next.

On the morning of 14th February Miabella walked into the great hall to find all the professors looking like they were going to go sick. Gilderoy Lockhart was standing in bright fuchsia robes, announcing the Valentine festivities that he'd prepared for the day.

His fan mail had covered the entire staff table, the only person who seemed to be enjoying the show was Dumbledore.

Making her way down to potions, she couldn't help but be amused at the ridicule that some of the boys were being made to live. She was just pitying the boys when she saw a commotion down the hall, nearing the crowd she saw a dwarf dressed as a Cupid sitting on Harry's ankles, singing.

She would have joined everyone in on the laugh had the first years not been standing nearby, Harry immediately pushed the dwarf off and ran as fast as possible towards the dungeons. But it was Ginny's crestfallen face that had Miabella worried.

Harry was waiting for everyone to come out when he spotted Hermione and smiled. Ron and Neville were following close behind.

"Harry, how come you always finish your potions so fast? I saw your marks today in Professor Snape's register, your potions are perfect."

"What? You thought Harry was handing in subpar potions before the rest of us and Snape was quietly accepting it?" Ron asked looking at her like she'd finally lost it.

"My mom made some notes and wrote down ways to brew faster and more efficiently. I'm just following her instructions."

"But that's cheating!"

"How is that cheating, Hermione?" Neville asked. "I've read over the notes too, I'm just more comfortable taking the longer way, but I have learnt a lot."

"It's cheating because it's not in our class books. He should stop using that and start following instructions."

"You know what Hermione, if you had asked nicely I would have shared the journal with you as well. Half the class has gone over it and it's not cheating because Snape knows about the journal." Harry snapped before stalking off leaving a shocked Hermione in his stead.

"Actually, thanks to the twins half the school has reviewed those notes." Ron added before following Harry and Neville.

Not seeing Ginny at lunch Miabella decided to follow her hunch and went to visit Myrtle, that's where she found the black diary.

"Oh she was so distraught, he doesn't love me, I've become a monster." She said in a high pitched voice. "It was quite entertaining to hear her, I might just start coming out of my toilet more often." Myrtle told Miabella happily, then her expression suddenly changed. "She threw that book right on my head." She said angrily.

"Can you describe the girl to me?"

Myrtle shook her head sadly, "I was in my u-bend when I heard her, I was going to come out when she threw that."

What's so special about this bathroom? Myrtle followed Miabella around as she started looking at all the fixtures, she opened cubicles to see if there was something there, she randomly tried pressing on tiles. Giving up she went to wash her hands and leave, she turned the tap but nothing happened. Great…

She looked more closely at the handle finding it odd that it had something etched on it, quickly checking the other four taps she smiled to herself, of course plumbing!

She took the diary back to her quarters and opened it, it was blank. 'Tom M. Riddle.' She read off the leather cover, gently running a finger over the silver letters.

She ran several tests, there was clearly something not right with the diary, but she just couldn't figure out what.

Picking up her coat, she dropped the diary into her purse and strode out, heading to Hogsmeade. Ten minutes later she was waiting in the study of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius walked in and greeted her, "I hope all is well. I wasn't expecting to see you before summer."

"I'm sure Draco has filled you in on what's happening at Hogwarts this year." Lucius inclined his head in affirmative. "Well, seeing how you enjoy collecting dark objects I thought you might be able to shed some light on this." She said as she placed the diary on his desk.

Lucius immediately paled, that most certainly was not the reaction that I was expecting. "What is it?"

He tried to compose himself again but he knew that he'd shown his cards, "it was something left in my care by the Dark Lord. I immediately decided to get rid of it after our meeting. I was going to leave it in a corner at Flourish and Blotts when I saw you and panicked, I bumped into someone and the diary fell."

"And you did not think that it might be prudent to inform me."

Lucius' jaw set, "I suspected that the diary might have something to do with what all has been happening at Hogwarts, but all the purebloods are safe."

His eyes flicked towards the fire crackling in the corner when he felt the temperature in the room drop. A shiver ran down his spine when Miabella spoke in a deathly whisper.

"Lucius, don't forget the oath you took, your deluded ideals on blood purity better not affect your judgement in the future. Let me remind you that Harry Potter is a half blood himself, you are on his side now. If I ever have to repeat myself again, the consequences will be dire."

Lucius gaped at her, her magic was suffocating him, all he could do was nod.

Suddenly the pressure from his chest was released and the temperature went back to normal, he blinked a few times trying to regain himself. "I need you to arrange a small trip for Dumbledore, I need him out of Hogwarts."

"It will take a few weeks, but it'll be done." She left Lucius to wipe the sweat off his brow.

The next few days she saw that Ginny looked worse than ever before. Eventually Percy got her admitted into the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey gave her some dreamless sleep potion.

Upon Miabella's request, Madam Pomfrey sent word when Ginny had woken up.

"Hello Ginny, how are you feeling?"

Ginny looked at Miabella shyly and whispered, "okay."

"Why don't we have some tea in my quarters, I would love to get to know you more…"

Ginny followed Miabella to her quarters, Miabella tried coaxing her into conversation but the girl looked terrified. Finally she decided to come clean, "Ginny, you don't need to worry anymore. You can tell me anything, I promise you will not get into trouble… I have the diary."

Ginny paled and the cup slipped out of her hand, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Ginny…"

"Miss Ducce, may I leave. I'm feeling weak…" not having any proof Miabella couldn't hold Ginny against her wishes, so she watched the terrified little girl go.

Draco, Daphne, Susan and a few others had joined Harry and Neville in their weekend political, financial and law classes.

From what Minerva had told the rest of the staff, Dumbledore had had a row with Augusta, before she threatened to make it an official board matter and get the entire curriculum revised. He'd eventually relented.

Miabella however, knew that he'd met later with Harry in private and had tried to persuade him from taking the classes. Control freak.

Professor Kettleburn had distanced himself from everyone, so it became a lot harder to catch him. But as spring came around the corner she finally found her opportunity.

"Professor, you are a difficult man to find."

"Miss Ducce, err, yes I've been really busy. I have a lot of preparations to make."

"Hmm…well I won't take up too much of your time. I need a small favor…"

"I do not have any fairy wings, Professor Snape already asked."

"I was referring to a favor that has more to do with your travels…"

She eyed him carefully as she said her next words, "I need you to get me in touch with a parselmouth." The bags of animal feed fell from his hands.

"Miss Ducce…"

"Professor Kettleburn, you've resigned already! You and I both know what's really happening, will you help me or not?"

He studied the young woman intently, she could see several emotions flashing across his face, finally he seemed to have made his decision.

"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in two weeks from today."

A few days had gone by when Professor McGonagall walked into the great hall looking distraught, she walked up to Harry and whispered something.

Miabella saw all three boys immediately stand up and leave the great hall. Following them she reached the infirmary.

"Minerva what's wrong?"

"Two more students were attacked, miss Granger and miss Clearwater."

A cold sweat ran through Miabella, she excused herself and hurried back to her quarters. She'd left the diary in the safe of her trunk, not bothering to take it out till she didn't have a plan in place.

She emptied the contents of the safe on the bed, the diary landed with a soft thump on the duvet. How?

She picked up the diary to check it, it was the same one. Storing it back in its place she decided to go take a walk and clear her head, I need some fresh air.

The door shut behind her with a clink, a few minutes later someone stepped out from behind the curtains.


	16. Gilderoy Lockhart

The door shut behind her with a clink, a few minutes later someone stepped out from behind the curtains.

* * *

Miabella awoke with a start, she jumped out of bed and quickly took out a piece of parchment and started scribbling.

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Immortal Odd Lover

Earldom Lord Vomit

Immoral Odd Revolt

After scribbling various possible anagrams, Miabella rubbed her eyes in frustration, _yes Bell immortal odd lover sounds about right, ugh!_

_Lucius! _She remembered what he'd said about how he'd obtained the diary.

Sitting back upright she jotted down 'Voldemort'. She then went over the other words that she could make with the remaining letters when it hit her like a brick wall, 'Lord'.

'I am Lord Voldemort'.

Not being able to contain her excitement on her discovery a second longer, she quickly threw on some clothes and left her quarters.

'Bang. Bang. Bang.'

Aberforth opened the door, ready to murder whoever was disturbing him at 3 in the morning, only to find an extremely happy Miabella standing there.

He sighed and opened the door further so she could slide in. "Someone better be dying." He said grumpily as he wiped two bottles of butterbeer and handed her one.

"I know who he is!"

"Who, who is?"

"I know who Voldemort is."

Aberforth looked at Miabella wearily, "Mia we all know who Voldemort is, are you feeling alright?"

"No! You are not listening to me! I know who he was before he became Voldemort!"

Aberforth quickly slapped a hand on her mouth and ushered her to his private quarters. "You are acting like a novice, you are the General Mia, you need to be more careful."

She took a steadying breath but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "so do you want to know or not Colonel?"

He took a seat and waited for her to enlighten him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

It took him a few moments to realize who she was referring to, "no! Really? How?"

She sat down and filled him in on all the details, half an hour later Aberforth was sitting and mulling over all the information that she'd shared. "And to think that I asked you to give my brother a chance… if he doesn't already know then I'm sure that he has suspected it for a long time. Why is he keeping it quiet though?" He shook himself out of his musings and went to get a refill for both of them.

Coming back inside he handed her another bottle, "anyhow, Albus is a problem to be solved, another day. Now this meeting of yours, who are you taking along?"

Miabella blinked at him, "what do you mean?"

"As in you'll be meeting Kettleburn and a stranger who is well versed in parsel magic, don't you think for a second that I'd let you go alone young lady. Always have backup Mia, that's rule number one. I would have asked you to meet here, but it's easier to be overheard by the wrong sort."

She huffed, but she knew that Aberforth was right, "fine, I'll ask someone…"

"Great and I'll find out as much as I can about Tom Marvolo Riddle, I vaguely remember seeing him, but I'm sure I'll get what we need. Now that you've awoken me and I'm not going back to sleep, tell me what else is going on. Any boyfriends or love interests that I should know about?"

In the afternoon Miabella was standing over a Cauldron watching it bubble, "you know when you said that I would be doing my potions mastery under your guidance, I didn't think that I'd actually be doing my potions mastery under your guidance."

Snape smirked to himself, "how is the potion coming along?"

"How is Aurora?"

He looked up from his notes, "Good I imagine…"

"Sev…"

"Severus" he growled back.

"Sev."

Rolling his eyes he looked at her, "what do you really want to talk about Miabella?"

"Nothing really, just wondering…" she took a deep breath and said everything together, "ithikushuasheoufodin".

"Are you having some sort of seizure?"

Miabella blushed, "ahem, I think you should ask her out for lunch!"

Severus looked at Miabella for a few seconds then he burst out laughing. "I warned you to not let it go to your head!"

"No, seriously. Look I know that she mentions you quite often and you know that you can tolerate her, why not spend some time getting to know each other. If nothing else, you'll find a great friend. Besides… I could use the help."

"And there it is, now please tell me what it is that you really need."

Miabella had been keeping a close eye on Ginny, the girl still looked lost but she seemed to be doing better.

Dinner was coming to a wrap, when the doors of the great hall burst open.

Cornelius Fudge walked in looking extremely smug, she saw Lucius on his right and a small group of aurors behind them. Snape caught the smirk and slight nod that Lucius sent in her direction.

Fudge marched right up to the staff table and told the aurors to arrest Hagrid.

"Cornelius, What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as he stood up.

"I have heard about what all's been going on in this school, clearly you've lost all control. I am arresting the man responsible."

Hagrid started sobbing, "please, NO, NOT Azkaban! NO!"

He tried to break free, but all five aurors simultaneously conjured metal chains that wrapped themselves around his huge shivering form.

"Cornelius, we should discuss this matter in my office, you cannot…"

"Ah but Dumbledore, that's where you are wrong. Every single member of the board of governors agrees that you are no longer capable of looking after this school and have asked for you to step down immediately." Lucius added looking smug.

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed horrified.

He asked all his staff members to calm down, "if the board thinks that it's best for me to step down, then so be it. Please unchain my groundskeeper, I assure you that he will accompany us without any problems."

Hagrid carried on sobbing quietly but nodded at Dumbledore, the group walked towards the main doors as everyone watched in pin drop silence, upon reaching the door Dumbledore stopped and turned to Lucius, "you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here is loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Miabella ignored the first half of his declaration but the second part seemed like a peculiar bit of advice.

She left dinner early and walked down to Hagrid's hut, she was feeling miserable for him. _Ugh, I didn't want Hagrid to get arrested… poor man, he looked wretched._

Opening the door to his hut she found Fang waiting at the door, "come on boy, tonight you'll be sleeping with me."

She'd just come back to her quarters and laid out a bowl of water for Fang when Harry, Neville and Ron walked in. She was busy trying to put their minds at ease when Snape arrived.

Leaving the boys to play with Fang, she took Snape to the study and cast a privacy charm.

"You went to Malfoy!"

Miabella nodded.

"So this was your plan?"

"No! I only asked Lucius to do something that would keep Dumbledore away from the school for a bit. Not something that would get him fired and Hagrid arrested."

Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Miabella, I thought you were different to both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, but how are you any different if you live in your own hubris."

Miabella looked at him hurt, "I'm already putting myself down for what I've caused Severus, you really don't need to add to it."

He sighed again, "we'll figure something out don't worry. If you talked to Lucius, I imagine that he forms part of this group as well… in the future remember to always have someone who can give you a second opinion. He clearly found a loophole in your demand and used it to his advantage…"

Miabella nodded still looking utterly miserable.

"Now come on, I'm sure Fang could use a walk, go drop the boys to the tower. I need to go ask Aurora if she'll have lunch with me."

She looked up and gave him a small smile.

_I must be going soft, maybe tomorrow I should terrorize some first years to get my edge back!_

A week later Miabella walked into the Three Broomsticks with a new determination.

She found Kettleburn sitting with a wizard of African descent, "Good afternoon, Miabella. Let me introduce you to my friend Kaal."

She greeted the man, he was easily 6'5", even though there was still a slight chill in the air, he was wearing a sleeveless vest that should every veined muscle on his arms and back. His entire body and face were covered in turquoise blue tattoos.

"Good afternoon miss." He said in a heavily accented English. "Silvanus told me what you required, I am here to assist."

"Err, right...so how soon will you be ready?"

He looked at her, a bit puzzled by her question. "I am ready right now!"

"But we need a plan, we will be dealing with a lethal Basilisk in a school full of children…"

"Do not worry miss, I am a giftige, in your tongue my tribe would be called poisonous. We worship the Basilisk and are trained from infancy to work with every kind of snake that lives on earth."

"Yes, I've seen it myself, the children are given milk mixed with venoms from different snakes the minute they are born. But most importantly I visited their temple, where I was told that I could keep my eyes open, the Basilisk does not kill without provocation."

"Ahem, right. Alright I suppose there is no time like the present." They finished their meat and stood up to leave..

She nodded in Snape's direction before heading out.

They walked into Hogwarts only to find it completely deserted. Walking down to the staff room she heard the distressed voice of McGonagall carrying out into the hallway.

"What's happened?" She asked as she opened the staff room door and entered.

McGonagall gave her a grave look. "The heir of Slytherin left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Miabella froze, then as she registered what Minerva was saying, she suddenly turned on her heel and sprinted past a very confused Snape and Sinistra.

Reaching her quarters she flung the safe open only to find everything but the diary.

HALF AN HOUR AGO

'All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the staff room. Immediately, please.'

McGonagall's voice echoed through the corridors magically magnified.

"Maybe there's been another attack." Ron said.

"Let's go to the tower, I'm sure someone will know something." Neville added.

"Okay, you two go ahead I'm going to go talk to Miabella."

"Like we'd let you go alone!" Ron said rolling his eyes.

All three boys started heading down towards Miabellas quarters, when they turned the corner, they found Lockhart standing at her door.

"Oh, good afternoon. Do you know where I might find Miss Ducce. The matter is of utmost importance. I need her assistance immediately."

"Err, no. We thought that we might find her here, Professor." Harry answered.

"Oh, well she wasn't in the staff room. I really didn't want to do this alone…"

"Maybe we can help in some way?" Ron asked, getting elbowed by Neville.

"Oh, well… I suppose you lot are decent with your wands. Come on we don't have time to spare, it's a matter of life or death."

As the boys hurried after him, Harry asked. "Sir you still haven't told us what the matter is."

"Most probably needs help with his curls" Ron sniggered.

"You don't know? A student was taken to the Chamber of secrets itself. I don't know how much time we have, we must hurry."

All three boys halted, "shouldn't you take the professors with you?" Ron asked.

Lockhart stopped and turned to look at Ron, "I thought time would be of the essence to you, seeing how the student that has been taken is your sister."

All the blood drained from Ron's face, Neville put an arm around him steadying him.

Five minutes later all of them were standing in moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Oh hullo again." Myrtle said as she fluttered her lashes at Lockhart, "have I been a naughty girl, Professor." She said in a husky voice biting her lower lip.

Ron looked at the ghost in disgust, as Lockhart took out a Muggle recording device and pushed play. Several hissing sounds later, the sink started moving.

The boys looked apprehensively at the hole that had appeared under the sink, "after you!" Lockhart said stepping aside. Harry leapt into the hole head first without thinking, Ron followed him. Neville however stayed back, "after you Professor." He said, _something's not right._

Reaching the end of the slide, Neville found Ron lying on the floor with a cut on his head. Before he could react, Lockhart grabbed him and jammed a wand on his neck.

He kicked Harry's wand back to him, "now come on. Move along!"

"Why are you doing this, Professor?" Harry asked as he picked up his wand.

"Oh please, you think I didn't realize how miss Ducce made me look like a bumbling fool?"

"I think you managed that pretty well all by yourself." Neville spat.

Lockhart pressed the wand deeper into his neck, "don't test my patience. Walk."

They made their way slowly down the dark winding tunnel, for some reason it reminded Harry of a snake.

"I have been planning this for weeks, you think this is the first time people have questioned my abilities? No, I've been mocked before. But every single time I proved them wrong. Like today, three misguided students decided to go for an adventure. I followed them in, trying my best to save them and the girl, but all my efforts were in vain. However I slayed the monster of the chamber, so history would not repeat itself. Thus becoming the hero of the British Isles."

They reached the end of the tunnel and found another door. "It's locked." Harry said as he tried the handle.

"You won't get away with this." Neville managed to say as the wand pressed itself even harder on his windpipe.

"Naive boy, do you think this is the first time that I'm using someone else to do my dirty work?" He turned to Harry, "there in the corner, there's another recording device. You just have to press play. Don't try anything foolish if you value your friends life…"

_Miabella will know where we are, we just need to buy time… _"Professor, how did you plan everything?" Lockhart looked at Neville with narrowed eyes, "Consider this my last wish…" Neville tried again.

Lockhart loved to boast, so he decided to regale the boys with the tale of his cunningness.

"I was walking towards my quarters feeling a bit deflated you see, I only received 32 valentines from Hogwarts. That's when I heard miss Ducce, she was talking to someone in the girls bathroom. I hid and waited for them to leave, but only she walked out of the bathroom. So I waited some more… after a good half hour, I decided to go see the bathroom myself."

He smiled at his own shrewdness, "that's where I met that idiotic ghost, I charmed all the information out of her. I then snuck into miss Ducce's quarters and found the diary…"

"Miabella would never leave something like that just lying around." Harry spat.

Again Lockhart smiled, "tsk tsk, mr Potter I might not be skilled with a wand but trust me, my fingers are extremely nimble. The safe in her trunk was easy to access with a Muggle locksmith tool, I found the diary and took it."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I didn't really know what to do with the bloody book. Initially I thought that the ghost had sent me on a wild goose chase, but then one day while I was reading some 'ahem' pretty colorful fan mail I tipped over an ink bottle, in my 'ahem' excitement. I was going to toss the diary when I saw it, all the ink disappeared."

Neville scrunched up his face as Lockhart's grip became bone crushingly tight, "it was child's play after that, I decided to introduce myself to the diary and it replied back." He exclaimed, as his voice quivered with excitement. "Tom told me all about Ginny and her little crush, but what I found most interesting was how little Ginny was heartbroken over Harry Potter's girlfriend one day and the next she didn't remember. I of course kept that information to myself, leverage you see. It's very important."

"After that I started following Miabella Ducce around, when the time was right I returned the diary to Ginny so she could have some fun."

"Miabella would have noticed that the diary was missing." Harry said angrily, his knuckles had become white gripping his wand.

Lockhart gave out a false laugh. "Mr. Potter, you really need to learn how to listen better, this is not my first rendezvous. I returned the diary to its place, only to take it back when the stupid girl had started questioning herself." His face darkened, "but stubborn one she turned out to be, she carried on with her plan regardless. Why do you think we chose today of all days, no Dumbledore and no Ducce to ruin my plan. The stupid diary doesn't know that I've been playing him like a fiddle. All poor Tom wants is to meet little Ginny's love. Serves my purpose, you'll make a good distraction. But now move, I want to see Ducce's face when she comes back, only to see evidence of my greatness."

He looked at Harry and shook Neville, still gripping his arm. "Storytime is over, don't worry, I'll dedicate an acknowledgment to you two. Now come on."

Harry glared at Lockhart but did as he asked, "Can you at least tell me what I should be ready to fight. From all the hissing I can only imagine that it'll be some kind of snake."

Lockhart gave him a maniacal grin, "a Basilisk, why do you think I brought along two of you. If one falls the other one can handle it."

Harry pressed play, the entire cave echoed back the hissing. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then suddenly the floor started vibrating as the wall moved to show a much larger cave.

He immediately sent a blasting hex, only to realize that he'd blown a hole into a huge strand of shedded snake skin. _Shit!_

Harry took a few cautious steps, his wand was trained in front of him, ready to attack.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Just the boy I was waiting for. Hiiisss, hisss."

Harry heard a scream and turned just in time to see Lockhart and Neville flying across the room , "NEV!" They collided against one of the columns and collapsed, unmoving.

"Tsk tsk, don't move, we clearly have a lot of catching up to do…" Harry finally noticed that Ginny was lying unmoving at his feet.

"Ah yes, she doesn't have much time left."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

He looked at Harry amused, "why, haven't you figured it out? I must say I'm disappointed. Ginny here considers you a real hero. 'Oh my Harry is so brave', 'oh my Harry is so smart'. 'Why won't he look at me Tom?' 'Why won't he talk to me Tom?'." He finished in a disgusted tone.

"I have had to endure hours and hours of her babbling gibberish, Harry this and Harry that. But she served me well, I'll make sure her end is painless."

He then lifted his wand and waved it, a web of letters started forming a name. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' looking at Harry's still confused expression he rearranged the letters, 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

Harry's breath caught.

He had to buy some time till he figured out a plan. "So you are Voldemort?"

"You say my name with such ease, no matter, tonight I'll teach you to fear it. And to answer your question, no, not yet! I have been living as a mere memory for all this time, but thanks to Ginny here, she provided me with enough of a connection to be able to finally free myself. As she takes her last breath, I will be reborn! More powerful than ever before!"

Harry noticed the diary lying next to Ginny, before he could do anything else Voldemort hissed again. Instinctively Harry jumped behind a column as he saw a huge scaly tail slither by.

"He wants to play games my pet, good. It'll make it more entertaining for me. Kill him, slowly, very, very slowly." Harry knew that Voldemort was saying it in English just to rattle him. It was working.

His heart was pounding against his chest, ready to jump out, he poked his head around the corner. Neville and Ginny were lying completely still, the snake had disappeared.

CRASH

The column he was hiding behind crumbled as the Basilisk's tail crashed against it, shards of marble cut into his shoulder on impact.

Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he fired a bludgeoning hex at Voldemort, only to see the spell go right through him. Tom laughed.

"Don't worry, if you survive my pet I'm sure I'll be ready to teach you how a real man fights."

Harry ducked as the snake attacked him again, missing its fangs by mere inches, getting down on his arms and knees he quickly crawled behind another column at the back of the chamber. _I'm sorry Bell. _


	17. Soul reader

**A/N: This chapter contains an intimate scene, which can be skipped if desired. The start and end of the scene are clearly marked.**

Harry ducked as the snake attacked him again, getting down on his arms and knees he quickly crawled behind another column at the back of the chamber. _I'm sorry Bell._

* * *

Neville felt a sharp pain in his knee, blinking the tears away he saw Lockhart lying in a heap next to him. A pool of blood had gathered around his head.

He then heard Tom Riddle introduce himself as Voldemort, his eyes bulged at the realization.

CRASH

Turning his head he watched the Basilisk as it destroyed the chamber trying to reach Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron, swaying as he tried to balance himself against the wall in the tunnel connecting to the chamber.

Harry tried to slow his breathing as he stood shrouded by a deafening silence.

Peeking around the column he saw that Tom was still standing in the middle of the chamber, he was looking up at the statue of Salazar Slytherin and hissing.

Suddenly he saw Neville move, following Neville's gaze he found Ron. _Shit, where's the bloody snake? _

_Neville and Ron need to get to safety! _An idea suddenly struck him! "HEY, TOMMY BOY!" He bellowed as he dashed out from his hiding spot and ran to the opposite corner, the Basilisk struck out of nowhere. Harry jumped and missed its fangs for a second time, he started running in a zigzag motion, darting around columns and debris.

"So tell me, how does it feel to be defeated by a baby?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, following Harry's movements.

Neville saw what Harry was doing and winced as he got into a crawl, the excruciating pain numbed his entire leg. He started crawling towards Ginny.

Ron followed Neville's example, hunching down himself.

"How does it feel?" Tom goaded Harry, "how does it feel that you will die here tonight alone, killed by my mere memory?"

"Did your mommy not love you Tommy? Is that what made you so angry?" Harry screamed back.

Everything happened in a blur.

Harry turned to see Voldemort aiming his wand at him, his eyes widened in shock.

Voldemort smiled drinking in the boys fear, stopping a second to late.

Neville locked his jaw and hauled himself up, hitting the wand with his hand. Voldemort was taken by surprise as the wand flew out of his lax grip.

Harry aimed his wand at the diary and bellowed "Accio Tom Riddle's diary."

Ron grabbed Ginny by the legs and pulled her into his arms, dragging her away, out of harm's way.

The Basilisk took aim again and for a third time that night it tried to take a bite at Harry. Tom Riddle's mouth formed a large O as he watched in horror.

Harry lifted his left arm, clutching the diary and made sure that the Basilisk's fang punctured it.

Tom's image flickered before vanishing on the spot.

Harry collapsed, just as Miabella rushed into the chamber.

Snape quickly checked both the Weasley children as Kettleburn got Neville out of the chamber.

Kaal screamed to get Miabellas attention but she threw herself on top of Harry just as the Basilisk reared its head again to strike a second time.

Everyone seemed to freeze as they watched the Basilisk's mouth close around them in horror.

Suddenly a bright golden light erupted out of its mouth, the snake shook its head in agony finally opening it and spitting Harry and Miabella out. Miabella kept her arms wrapped tightly around Harry's unconscious form as she took the full impact of collision.

She felt her spine crack as she hit Salazar Slytherin's statue, only to fall towards the ground for a second time.

She awoke in the hospital wing, judging from the orange glow it was either dusk or dawn.

She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her vision. Kaal came into focus, she saw Snape beside him sneering at her.

"Stupid girl, if you have a death wish let me know. I'll provide you with an effective poison myself."

Kaal chuckled, "Miss, the Professor shielded you from a hard landing. Don't mind his words now, he has been worried."

Snape scowled at both of them and left.

"What happened?"

"The Professor brought all of you to the hospital wing, while Silvanus and I managed to calm the Basilisk. She was extremely upset when she realized what she had done, I will be taking her back to my motherland, where she will be worshipped and not used by lesser mortals to do their bidding."

"How are the others?"

"Everybody is safe and will make a full recovery."

The hospital wing doors opened again and Dumbledore walked in, "Ah, Miss Ducce, I'm pleased that you are finally awake. You had us all worried. I wanted to personally thank you for not only saving miss Weasley and keeping the boys safe, but also for saving Hogwarts."

Miabella nodded trying to replay the event in her head.

Soon she was cleared by Madam Pomfrey and found herself sitting in her quarters with Harry and Neville.

"Of course I was shocked to see Neville and Ron crouched near Tom's feet, I was hoping that he'd take the opportunity to run."

"Yeah? I'd like to see what you did if the roles were reversed!"

"Did you know that we were down there!" Harry asked her.

Miabella ruffled his hair, "I saw the candy wrappers near the sink on my way down, so I had a good hunch on what to expect."

Neville looked at Harry wide eyed, "you left one too?"

"Of course, I got suspicious with the ghosts behavior, but the recordings confirmed my suspicions."

"So… what is this story about me saving Hogwarts?"

Harry blushed slightly, "Well Nev and I had just woken up when we heard mrs. Weasley talking to Ron and Ginny. Neither one of them remembered what happened. So when they left, Nev and I agreed that neither one of us wanted to be hero worshipped. That sort of left you…" he finished looking slightly put off.

"Why so glum? I heard the exams have been cancelled this year, honestly I don't understand how they are running this school…"

Harry sighed, "Yeah…" he mumbled as he kicked the carpet. "The summer break will start soon…"

Miabella smiled and stood up, she walked to her trunk and opened the safe. "This was your Christmas present from Sirius." She said as she handed him an envelope from Gringotts.

Dear mr. Potter,

It has come to our attention that your legal guardian is indisposed at the moment. As such, till further notice, we appoint Miss Miabella Ducce (as requested by Lord Black) to carry out the guardian duties.

Black wealth manager,

Blackthorn.

The week flew by in a blur, soon the Hogwarts express was leaving Hogsmeade station.

"So, will I be seeing more of you?"

Snape looked at the birds flying over the forbidden forest, "the Dark Lord has been back for over an year now but he hasn't called… I will not be of any use to Albus if I cannot provide information…"

He paused mulling over his words, "I have come to care for you over the past months, you make it very difficult not to. But I think it's time for me to live my life on my own terms for a bit, of course, you will always find a friend in me should you ever need anything…"

He groaned as she pounced on him, pulling him into a hug.

"Remember Sev, you'll only truly be free the day you forgive yourself and move on. Hasta la vista."

She left Snape with his thoughts and made her way down to Hagrid's hut. Fang immediately leapt on her, slobbering all over her dress as he tried to lick her face.

"Fang, dow' boy. S'rry abou' tha'. He's take' quite a likin' te ye. 'Ere. It's a thank you fer lookin afte' him when…" Hagrid trailed off as the thoughts of Azkaban came back to haunt him.

She thanked him for the batch of rock cakes as she took a seat. "Congratulations are in order from what I've heard, Professor Hagrid."

"Dumbledore grea' man!" Hagrid said fondly.

"Err, yeah… actually that's why I'm here. I don't want you to spend your life thinking that you have to survive on other people's help. Dowager Longbottom has asked her friend Madam Marchbanks to let you take your NEWT in Care of Magical Creatures."

Hagrid's eyes bulged out.

"Provided that you'll carry on with your education while you are teaching at Hogwarts and sit for the rest of your NEWT exams next year. If someone gives you something it can be easily taken away as well. But if you earn it, nobody will be able to question you."

Fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's eyes, as he thanked her profusely "yer too kin', I promise I'll study har'."

Miabella walked into the station just as the Hogwarts express was pulling in. Through the throngs of excited children running in different directions, she spotted the messy black haired boy.

He waved at her and quickly said bye to Neville promising to stay in touch, before rushing towards her.

"Harry, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hi mrs. Weasley" he replied evenly as she let go of him.

She hugged Ron next, "where are these boys? Honestly I should leave them on the express till September…" she grumbled looking for the twins.

"Hello, you must be Molly." Miabella said as she stepped up to the group and took Harry's hand.

Molly saw her gesture and narrowed her eyes, "I am and you are?"

"Miabella!" Her twins chorused in unison as they finally approached the group.

Percy gave them a dirty look, "mom, this is miss Ducce. She was doing her mastery in Potions under Professor Snape and was our DADA teacher."

Molly's demeanor immediately changed, she stopped eyeing Miabella like she was some sort of harlot preying on young innocent boys. "Oh, I hope my boys didn't cause any trouble. I must say, you look quite young to be teaching."

Miabella smiled, "it was a pleasure teaching them. We must be off now, hope you all enjoy your summer break." She said as she made to leave.

"Miss Ducce, I think you should let go…" Molly said trying to smile.

Miabella looked down, she was still holding Harry's hand. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought that you'd know. Harry will be staying with me."

Molly immediately bristled, "Dumbledore said nothing of the sort…" she said a tad bit too loudly.

Miabella looked pointedly over Molly's shoulder, "I suggest that for your own safety, you do not create a scene."

Turning around Molly noticed the two goblin guards standing near the exit. They were dressed in full battle armour and were staring right at her. Their axes were drawn ready to attack. Everyone seemed to ignore the goblins, not wanting any trouble as they made hasty exits themselves.

Molly stood fuming as Miabella walked through the barrier with Harry. Giving Molly one last look, the guards activated their portkeys and disappeared on the spot.

Dumbledore walked into Gringotts to find a harassed Arthur and an irate Molly, waiting for him. "Albus." She said loudly completely oblivious to the several patrons who had turned to look at the commotion. "They said that they can't share any details."

He lifted a hand, trying to calm her as he walked towards a teller. Ten minutes later they walked into the General manager's office.

"Good afternoon, master Bloodgem. I fear there's been a misunderstanding…"

He stopped as the goblin gave him a dirty look, "I apologize, what I meant to say was that miss Ducce is under the wrong notion, that young mr Potter is to stay under her care."

"There are no misunderstandings or wrong notions." He replied baring his teeth.

"That girl is not capable of looking after him! He needs a mother, not someone…"

"Madam, let me stop you before you make the grave error of saying something that could have cataclysmic consequences. Not only is miss Ducce a highly respected patron but all the paperwork is correct. Miss Ducce is currently mr. Potters guardian."

"Could I Maybe review the paperwork." Albus tried, only to get another dirty look. A few minutes later they were escorted out of Gringotts.

"Albus, there's got to be something that we can do. That poor boy..."

"Molly, stop already. She is his guardian the goblins take their work very seriously, and it's not like she's a stranger, she's been at Hogwarts this year." Molly huffed at her husband, but she stayed shut as Dumbledore said that he'd look into it and left.

Harry was lying in bed reading a comic when Miabella knocked on his door. "Come in."

She walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed, "lights out in 30 minutes. We have an early start tomorrow."

Harry looked at her curiously, "are we going somewhere?"

"No, but you have to start your summer assignments." Harry opened his mouth to complain but closed it when he saw her grinning. "You have ten days to finish all your work, after that we are going to Spain for two weeks!"

"Spain? Wow, cool! But…" he looked at her sheepishly, "can't I come back and finish my homework?" He pleaded.

"No baby, when we get back, we have to prepare for your big birthday and then we have to start preparing for your debut as Lord Potter in the Wizengamot. I don't want you to end up with a backlog of work piled on." Harry nodded and got under the covers. Miabella tucked him in, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight baby".

Miabella was sitting in her study going over files that had been sent to her, her people were keeping track of any unusual movement amongst Voldemort's allies. She had several files on different werewolf clans, giants, vampires and 'free' death eaters.

Dobby popped in, "Bells kissing friend is being here, Dobby be making him wait in the parlor."

Miabella raised an eyebrow at the elf, "Dobby why are you wearing a dress?"

"Dobby be watching fashion week. Dobby be thinking that it be looking good on Dobby."

"Well if you like it, I think it looks fabulous on you. But here," she gave him 10 galleons. "Tomorrow go buy more outfits, you cannot only live in one dress. If you need more money don't hesitate to ask."

She walked into her bedroom and found Sergei lounging on one of the armchairs in the corner. "You do realize that Dobby asked you to wait in the parlor…anyhow, what news?"

"He still isn't talking, can't force him though. Not if you want to present him to an audience. I doubt he'll survive the interrogation." He finished his sentence with a smirk as his voice deepened "you can stop undressing me with your eyes."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, _two can play this game! _"fine" she replied nonchalantly flipping her hair over her shoulder and dropping her dress.

**Mature content warning reader discretion advised.**

He watched her walk towards the bed, hips swaying. The light bounced off her curves accentuating every movement. She could see his chiseled chest rise and fall as his breath quickened.

A strong arm suddenly wrapped around her waist, his lips brushed her neck sending a shiver down her spine. She could feel the muscles on his bare chest flex as he carried on teasing her, kissing and nipping her neck gently.

She closed her eyes and melted into his embrace as his fingers traced a ticklish trail along the curve of her waist, her bra fell as he turned her around.

The scent of wood and spice filled her head, he gently stroked her cheek and leaned in brushing his lips against hers.

"I missed you" He whispered pressing his soft lips against hers, her lips parted deepening the kiss as her hand strayed into his hair.

Still holding her, he pushed her gently onto the bed, moving to kiss her neck again as he worked his way down.

His finger ran down her flat stomach as he sucked on her bosom, eliciting a gasp as her back arched. Smiling he kissed his way down, slowly, making her shiver in anticipation.

"OH GODS!" She moaned as he came back up and claimed her mouth. Her nails dug into his back as their hips swayed in practiced sync.

He pulled her into his arms, planting kisses on her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in the morning, still wrapped in his arms. Turning around she kissed the side of his mouth, making him smile. "Morning beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her.

He opened one eye as she caught his hand, "not today! Harry will wake up soon, I want you fully dressed and nowhere near my room."

He pouted as he settled for simply kissing her again, "you know that I've asked you to be my girlfriend several times now."

She got out of bed and headed to the shower, throwing his clothes at him. "And I've told you every single time that long distance relationships aren't easy. I already have a lot on my plate…" she turned around and saw him still pouting, "ugh, fine! Come on… a quick sho…"

He leaped out of bed and claimed her lips, not letting her finish, pushing her into the bathroom.

**End of scene.**

The week passed by faster than Harry would have liked, but he'd managed to eventually finish the last of his assignments.

They took an international Portkey to Cordoba.

Once his stomach had stopped churning, he felt his feet sink. The sun was prickling uncomfortably on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and blinked several times, trying to adjust to the brightness.

"So, what do you think?"

Squinting Harry looked down and realized that he was standing on golden sand, lifting up his head he looked at the clear blue crystal waters shimmering under the sun, "a beach? Like on tv!"

Miabella laughed as she watched him take in his surroundings wide eyed. Leading him to the cottage, they found Dobby waiting for them. He was wearing flowery trunks, with matching red goggles.

"What's that on your nose Dobby?"

"Sunscreen." He answered with an air of wisdom.

Miabella rolled her eyes in amusement as she went to change. Five minutes later she found Harry lathered in sunscreen, courtesy of Dobby, ready to hit the beach.

They stepped onto the sand and Harry hissed, not expecting the sand to burn the soles of his feet. "Don't worry it takes a minute to get used to, why don't you race Dobby to the water?"

She followed them at a slower pace, laying her towel on the sand as she watched Harry experience the beach for the first time. She laughed again when the first wave hit him, taking him by surprise, making him lose his balance. He gagged and rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

They spent most of their days lounging around on the beach, Harry would spend his days splashing around in the water, building sand castles and collecting shells.

They visited tourist attractions, local street markets and the underground magical market. On one such day, they were taste testing olive oils when an elderly woman walked up to them. "El lleva la muerte encima."

"No molestes a la gente! Marchate de aqui!" The stall owner turned to Miabella and handed her another piece of bread, pouring a darker oil on it. "Try this senorita, it is stronger. I am sorry, for these gypsies they like to trouble the tourists."

Miabella stood frozen to the spot as she watched the old woman turn a corner and dissapear.

She took Harry to the underground market the next day, they spent the day walking in and out of the never ending maze stopping at several coves with cafes and restaurants to freshen up. Harry purchased all sorts of local magical trinkets, he even mustered up his Gryffindor courage and tried the Spanish oxtail.

Coming back home a happy but exhausted Harry fell off to sleep instantly, not noticing the disappointment on Miabellas face.

With just three days left Miabella sighed as she sat down on the porch, covering her bare shoulders with a Spanish shawl as the sun set, bringing in a cool breeze. She was sipping on her sangria trying to relax, but try as she might she couldn't get the woman's face out of her head.

Sighing again, she twirled the fruit around in her glass and looked up. Nearly dropping the glass as she stifled a scream.

Milky blue eyes were staring right at her from behind a lace veil. "You were looking for me." She said in a thick accent, taking a seat.

"Umm, yes-yes I was. Would you like some Sangria?"

The old woman blatantly ignored her, "the boy walks with death."

Miabella sat quietly, remembering Grumpy's worries. "How do you know?"

"I have seen it before. When a wand similar to his was created and gifted to one of three brothers."

"Are you a seer?"

"I have lived many lives." She then looked towards the horizon, "everyone fears darkness, but without light darkness cannot exist, and without darkness we wouldn't know light."

"How can I save him?"

"It is not my place to show you the way, that is a journey you must make alone. But heed my words of caution, read between the lines."

"What journey? And read what?"

"You will know when it is time." The old woman took a sip of sangria and smacked her lips, before the wind took her away.

Miabella awoke with a start, she'd dozed off on the beach lounger. Picking up her sangria she stilled as she saw the other glass lying on the table, most of the glass was sweaty except for the spot where lips had touched it.

She picked up her shawl from the sand and wrapped it around herself as for a second time that night she saw the sun set.

The next morning she left Harry with Dobby at the beach and headed down to the spot where she'd seen the woman dissapear on the first day. Turning the corner she found herself standing in an old courtyard, a single olive tree stood in the center.

She was about to turn and leave when she recognized a man standing in the corner, he'd tried teaching Harry mermish as he introduced him to the younger merpeople, in one of the cove cafes that they'd visited.

"Ah, I see you've found one of our hidden gems." He said as he walked up to her.

"An olive tree?"

He took her hand and bent down at the base of the tree, picking up a flat rock he turned it over. 'Olivia 777-?' She noticed two small footprints on the sand under the rock.

"She was born blind or so everyone thought, when she was five she started seeing people, but she saw beyond what met the eye. She saw their soul."

Miabella traced a finger on the rock, "what happened to her?"

"Nobody really knows what happened, but the most popular version of the story is that she was going to be executed in this very spot, when the wind took her. The beach used to reach till here, there were no buildings around. She was tied to this spot, left for nature to eventually claim her, but after one full moon cycle when they came to collect the body no one was there."

He set the rock aside and covered the footprints with more sand, then rubbed all the sand off, only for the footprints to remain intact. "Have you ever seen her?"

"No, I haven't. But I've read about her in my family journal. During the Spanish Inquisition when brujas were being hunted down a self proclaimed prophet led most of them to their end. My family only survived because my many times great grandmother met a milky eyed bruja, who warned her about this great mans true motives. Of course her parents and the others did not listen to her, she was only a ten year old girl. So she took her little brother and sister and escaped in the middle of the night. At dawn the entire settlement had been burned to the ground."

A disgruntled Harry landed back in their London apartment, "can we go to the beach every year?"

"Of course baby. Now I believe that we need to send out invitations!" Miabella sighed as she watched Harry run into his room to make a list. There was a lot to do, right now any worries had to be kept on the back burner.

.


	18. Meeting Black!

**A/N Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews! You all make my day and help me stay motivated to carry on writing.**

"Of course baby. Now I believe that we need to send out invitations!" Miabella sighed as she watched Harry run into his room to make a list. There was a lot to do, right now any worries had to be kept on the back burner.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, frowning at the little black book. It was a simple leather diary with a pretty ingenious set of charms on it. He ran another check to see if he was missing something, the result was the same.

Minerva looked at Dumbledore, raising an eyebrow. "Albus it's just a normal diary with a hole in it. I just wanted to inform you that the candidate for the DADA teaching position will be arriving at five o'clock today. I will see you in August."

"I was so sure…" he mumbled to himself. "I still don't understand how this is connected to the chamber."

"Albus, we all know that Hogwarts is anything but safe." Albus looked up sharply at Minerva, ready to contradict her but she pressed on. "In a world where memory spells, potions and objects like this are so readily available, it's but natural that every once in a while an incident will take place."

She sighed and took a seat "don't you remember what happened six years ago? Laura Davis, pregnant at 16 with no recollection of how or when it had happened. Do you honestly think that she was the first or last person that something like that has happened to. We have 300 young adults living in the castle, not everyone has honorable intentions Albus."

Albus removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing he helped himself to a lemon drop, tossing the diary aside to look at another day. "Maybe you are right Minerva, try as we may, we cannot keep everyone safe at all times."

Miabella too was sitting in her study looking at a black leather diary. She looked at Harry's notes again.

Graveyard

Hogwarts

Snake

Diary

Locket

Slugs and horns

Azkaban

Rat

She crossed out diary and rat, but she couldn't make sense of the other items. Sighing again she plonked her head on the desk, giving up for the day.

The only silver lining had been her quick thinking, the diary that she'd 'let' Albus find was originally intended for Lucius, just in case Voldemort contacted him and asked for it. If nothing else it would buy Lucius some time. She had simply altered the charms used on the mirrors and applied it to the diary.

Harry was standing and admiring himself in the mirror, he'd had a slight growth spurt ever since summer had started. He looked at the little bit of baby fat that was still present and decided that he would start exercising every morning.

Miabella knocked on his door, she was wearing a black calf length bouffant dress, with red patent leather stilettos, her hair was pinned up in a loose bun.

"If you are done playing mirror mirror on the wall, I believe we have a party to get to!" Harry stuck out his tongue.

Miabella laughed and adjusted the green pocket square. He was wearing a dark grey three piece suit with an emerald green shirt.

"Can I have some hair spray? Do you think I need more cologne?"

"What do you want hairspray for?"

"I was thinking of doing something different with my hair…" he replied shyly.

_Oh my, he has a crush on someone! _She couldn't help but smile refraining herself from asking for details. She led him to her bathroom, "Hmm, it's too long for spikes, but we could gel it back? Sound good?" Harry nodded and watched Miabella do her magic. "You like it?" He beamed back at the mirror. "It's perfect, thanks!"

They reached Longbottom Manor to find Neville waiting anxiously, as their birthdays were just a day apart they'd decided to celebrate it together. Besides, Miabella didn't have enough place in her apartment to entertain all the guests.

Neville was wearing a light grey suit with a navy blue shirt. He said a quick hello to Miabella and quickly left with Harry.

"Mia, you are looking lovely as usual. Are you ready for tonight? I had to invite the old man as he's the Chief Warlock."

"Don't worry Ata, I just want the boys to enjoy themselves. Besides, I doubt he'll create a scene at such a public gathering."

Soon all the guests had arrived. She could see Harry laughing and talking to a group of kids, she recognized most of them from Hogwarts.

"Miss Ducce, I trust you've been well."

Miabella plastered on a smile, "Dumbledore, I'm so glad that you could make it. Hope you are enjoying the party."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Harry. There are some things going on, I don't think he should be out, maybe it would be safer for him to spend time indoors, I could obviously put up several charms that would keep his residence protected."

"Locked away in isolation? Are you suggesting that he's not safe in Britain? Maybe I should take him and leave the country…"

"I wasn't informed about you becoming Harry's guardian…" he tried a different approach, his smile faltering when she suggested leaving Britain.

"Oh? How strange! The goblins assured me that his guardian had been informed, apparently they couldn't be present to care for him in person. I imagined that would have been you…oh well, I suppose that's a mystery for another day!"

"Miss Ducce…"

"Headmaster, please remember that the school is closed for the summer break. You can see Harry with your own eyes, he's happy and healthy. As for his safety, I'm perfectly capable of looking after him. I suggest you go ask the other parents to lock up their kids. Madam Bones, I believe we haven't been properly introduced." She left Dumbledore as Madam Marchbanks approached him.

Voldemort howled in fury as he threw another letter in the fire, "fools I'm surrounded by fools! This is taking too long!" He threw himself on the old dusty couch, Nagini slithered up his leg, resting her head on his left arm. "Don't worry, you can eat him soon!"

He stroked her head absentmindedly as he stared at the Cauldron bubbling away in the corner. _It will all be ready soon!_

Miabella threw the book in frustration, it landed with a thud on top of a tiny pile that seemed to be growing quickly. She grumbled under her breath as she read the spines of the discarded books.

Parenting done right

Teenagers, what to expect

Magical remedies for young adults

Control vs freedom! The do's and don'ts.

She heard the bell ring, indicating that someone had given the floo password and was awaiting access. Walking out she found Dobby dancing with glee as he welcomed their guest, _Sirius!_

"Did you run away?"

"Good to see you too!" He said with an exaggerated bow.

"I'm serious! I didn't expect to see you… well, for another two years at least!"

"No, I'm Sirius you are Miabella! Are you feeling alright, love?"

_Merlin, he's going to drive me nuts! _He took a seat on the couch as she walked around it to face him, she stood there with her hands on her hips, staring him down.

Eventually he gave in, "fine" sobering up he decided to come clean. "You remember when I told you about Isabel having a friend who'd suit me better?" Miabella nodded, not moving from her spot.

"Well, to be completely honest I did talk to Isabel, she told me that it would take me at least 5-10 years of therapy to be able to start living a normal life again. I couldn't waste another decade on myself, when the only person I love in this world is left to the wolves."

Miabella raised her eyebrow, "I don't mean you! You are a bitch... no I don't mean it like that" He quickly corrected himself, "you know… your animagus is a d-dog an-and you are a female…" he managed to stutter withering slightly under her gaze.

Deciding that he might be safer just sticking to the story and ignore passing comments he carried on. "So she found a mind healer in France, he has team of five people. He worked with Flamel to try this experiment, basically he created a time chamber…"

"So you were the guinea pig?" Sirius nodded. "Did it work?"

He smiled, "like a charm, I have spent a decade in treatment. Obviously he'll have to try it on more people before he can call it a success…" he stood up and took both her hands into his, "look, I'm not going to lie to you, I have lived horrors that have left their mark and in some ways even changed me. But no amount of treatment is going to fix that, it just makes me, me!"

Her gaze softened, she could see that he was being sincere, "Sirius, none of us are truly sane, we all have a bit of crazy in us. Life does that… you do look much better, but if you ever feel like you are drowning, know that I'm here!"

He gently squeezed her hands and smiled, "so where's Harry?"

"Justin Flynn Fletcher, a friend from school has invited a few of them over to his estate. He's a muggle born. But your timing is actually great, there is something that you will be helping me with!"

Harry popped into the kitchen with Dobby a little after eight. "BELL! BELL! Where are you? I need to talk…" Harry stopped talking as he ran into the drawing room and found Miabella in company, "err, hi…"

Sirius Black set eyes on Harry for the first time in over a decade, he did the first thing that occurred to him, standing up he took two long strides and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry looked at Miabella not knowing how to react. "This is Sirius Black, your godfather."

He stood still for a couple of seconds processing the information then he hugged Sirius back, a little awkwardly.

"Morning, pup." Sirius stopped at Harry's bedroom door gawking at him. "MIABELLA! HARRY..."

CRASH!

A few seconds later, Miabella was standing next to Sirius slightly out of breath, "wha…" she looked at Harry quizzically, he was lying on the floor panting with his legs pushed back over his head.

"I'm stuck." He managed to wheeze out, his face was covered in sweat and pink blotches.

Sirius pushed his legs back, "What on earth were you doing?"

"Yoga" he replied still panting, "plow pose…"

"You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I thought it was sort of funny, once I realized that he wasn't being possessed." Sirius answered, only to look up and find Miabella glaring at him. "Oh, you mean, me! Sorry…" he said looking a little embarrassed.

"Come on, Dobby's got breakfast ready."

The three sat down to eat, Miabella noticed that Harry had only helped himself to boiled eggs.

"What's going on baby?"

"What do you mean…"

"Harry…"

Harry blushed, "I just thought that I should start exercising and eating healthy."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his godson with an amused smile, "she must be really cute."

Harry looked at his godfather with a scandalized expression.

"Do you know why I call you pup?" Harry shook his head, "because when you were a baby and you refused to eat or sleep, James would call me. I was the only one who could calm you down and make you eat or sleep when you were throwing your tantrum. Mostly you'd end up sleeping with me, you'd clutch onto my robe and wouldn't let go, they even ended up making the guest room my room."

Harry felt a sudden warmth in his chest, "could you tell me stories about them?"

Sirius barked out a laugh and started telling Harry the story of when he bought Harry his toy broom.

"SIRIUS BLACK! I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Miabella walked into the living room to find both boys rolling on the floor in fits of laughter. It had been a week since Sirius had showed up, Harry had quickly warmed up to him. They had started exercising together every morning, Sirius would then spend the afternoon dueling with Harry and telling him about the Marauders and their adventures.

Miabella's long wavy hair was currently stiff and was standing on its ends, like she'd been electrocuted.

"You better fix this right now! I don't mind you playing pranks but my things and me are off limits! If you do it again I will buy a dog house and put it in the balcony making it your new residence." Sirius immediately stopped laughing and retrieved a potion from his pocket. Seeing Sirius wilt made Harry laugh even harder, earning him a mock glare from his godfather.

Dumbledore had been fretting this day, he walked down the steps and turned left to go down to the courtroom. Taking his seat as Chief Warlock, he banged his gavel to get everyone's attention.

"Order of the day, Lordship ceremony. House Nott."

A young boy around Harry's age claimed his Lordship, becoming Lord Theodore Nott.

"House Longbottom."

Augusta beamed with pride as Neville Longbottom walked down to the front and claimed his Lordship.

"House Bones."

Amelia smiled as her niece Susan Bones became Lady of house Bones.

"House…" Dumbledore paled slightly, "I'm sorry I believe there's been a misunderstanding. Harry Potter cannot claim Lordship in the absence of his magical guardian."

Miabella bristled at the old man's antics. "I am Harry Potter's guardian for both the magical and muggle world. I authorize his claim to what is rightfully his."

Dumbledore looked up and gave his grandfatherly smile, "I'm sorry ms Ducce, you have been given authority to look after mr Potter, but you cannot carry out magical ceremonies for him. Now, we'll all meet at the hall on the third floor to welcome our newest members."

"There is another matter that needs to be addressed." Everyone looked at Miabella, "Madam Bones, please erect the protective screen."

A translucent blue shield went up, creating a barrier. As soon as the shield came up, a huge black shaggy dog walked in, he looked around once and transformed.

Someone shrieked, several people gasped. "Aurors" someone called out. Instead of the British Aurors, however, ten men marched into the room. They were all wearing black dueling robes with silver gauntlets, calf protectors and vests. They formed two lines, with their backs to each other, their wands in one hand and swords in another.

A man dressed in similar form, but his armour was golden and he held a golden helmet with a red feather under his right arm, marched in. He walked through the protective formation that his men had formed and stood next to Sirius.

"My name is Sergei Rostov, General of the seventh Bulgarian battalion. I have evidence that clears Sirius Black of all charges."

Without further ado, he threw a rat on the ground and waved his wand over it. The rat transformed into a fat man with mousy brown hair. Another wave of his wand bound the man in chains, he then woke him up.

Peter Pettigrew suddenly opened his eyes and found himself in a courtroom, "HELP! I've been kidnapped! These Bulgarians have been torturing me…"

His mouth kept on moving but he had been silenced by Sergei. Everyone in the courtroom had started murmuring between themselves, the Daily Prophet photographer was having a field day.

Alastair Moody walked in, scowling at Amelia. She'd kept him in the dark till the very last minute, he did not appreciate that. He put the stone basin on the table, it was a pensive that the unspeakable's had been working on, when a person recounted a memory, the images would be projected in a holographic form.

He then turned around and poured three drops of Veritaserum into the pitiful man's mouth.

Amelia looked around the courtroom. "If anyone interferes during my questioning, they will be fined and escorted out." Her eyes lingered on Dumbledore.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew". He replied with a glazed look.

"Were you a death eater?"

"Yes." Images of him accepting his mark flashed in the courtroom.

"Did you betray the Potter's?"

"Yes." Images of him telling Voldemort that he was the secret keeper for the Potter's flashed, they then changed to him standing in front of Godric's Hollow, right after the attack.

Several gasps were heard around the courtroom.

"Did you kill the 13 muggles when Sirius Black caught you?"

"Yes." Images of the scene came up, Peter pulling his wand out and creating an explosion before transforming into his rat form and escaping.

Amelia put down the paper that she'd been reading from, Miabella had handed it to her that morning.

Dumbledore had been cursing Merlin when the scene before him unfolded, he recognized that rat, it was Weasley's pet rat who'd escaped. He decided to make things work in his favor. "What have you been doing the past couple of years?"

Sergei's eyes widened, he had warned Miabella of the consequences. They were working on a way to get answers out of Pettigrew by figuring out a way to remove the silver hand.

Peter looked like he was choking as he tried to stop himself from talking, everything happened so fast that nobody could stop it.

Sergei saw Peter's silver hand move up, he cast another set of chains to bind him tighter. Not being able to move his arm, the hand ripped itself off Peters arm and flew directly towards his throat.

Sergei was slightly amused at the scene, Voldemort really had a flair for theatrics. The hand didn't need to strangle Pettigrew, the silver strings hanging off the hand had clearly made Pettigrew bleed out in seconds.

The entire room watched the horrific scene in complete silence.

"I believe we have two more ceremonies to carry out today." Miabella said breaking the silence, she quickly cast a wandless spell towards Sirius who she'd bound and silenced before Sergei walked in.

Sergei marched out with his men, Moody cleaned up the mess and walked out with the body floating in front of him.

Dumbledore watched in silence as both Sirius and Harry accepted their Lordships.

The Daily Prophet printed a special edition that afternoon, the entire paper was dedicated to Sirius Black now Lord Sirius Orion Black. Pictures of Pettigrews gruesome demise too made it on the front page.

Harry had come home after the meet and greet was done with, Augusta had allowed Neville to have dinner at the Ducce residence. Sirius had found an extremely guilty looking Remus Lupin waiting for him, he'd introduced Harry to Moony and left with Moony to grab a few drinks.

It was evening when Sirius came back to the apartment he'd managed to persuade Remus to have dinner with them, he was in an extremely good mood however he had planned on having a chat with Miabella. She'd caught him completely off guard, he didn't appreciate that.

Both men walked into the living room and froze in their tracks.

Harry and Neville were squirming in their seats, their faces were brick red both wore identical expressions of horror.

Miabella was desperately trying to get her point across without making it awkward, she was failing miserably.

Remus followed his friend silently, "What's going on?" Sirius asked looking at several charts lying on the table and the two dolls in Miabella's hand.

"Seeing how you still didn't do it, I thought I might as well give them the talk. These are muggle dolls, you see" She brandished the dolls in his face, "they are anatomically correct, I was just about to show the boys what goes where!"

Sirius couldn't help himself, all his irritation at Miabella went straight out the window. He howled in laughter, the boys scowled at him still looking utterly miserable.

Remus being the quieter one managed to stifle his own laugh and simply smiled at the scene in front of him.

Sirius had finally managed to stop laughing like a maniac, "go on love, show us what goes where!" He said slightly breathless.

It was Miabella's turn to blush. "I-I Ugh! I hate you" she turned back to the boys trying to ignore Sirius' amused expression. "Right, So now that you know what the reproductive organs look like," she said pointing at the charts which had drawings of the male and female reproductive organs. "Now we move onto foreplay, it is very important to stimulate each other before the act. See here, this spot!" She threw one of the dolls at Sirius hitting him right on his face.

He had gone into another hysterical fit of laughter. Taking the hint he managed to stop laughing and took over, relieving the boys from the awkward conversation fifteen minutes later.

"How did you cover everything with such precision and without making it awkward?"

"Just repeated the talk that Charlus gave James, who then passed on his wisdom to the rest of us."

She glared at him. "Why couldn't you do this before?"

Sirius gave her a crooked grin, "if I'd done that, then I would have missed out on the opportunity to witness such a great moment, this'll be my new Patronus memory! Besides, now we are even! Ow" Miabella had thrown the second doll at him.

Hundreds of miles away Voldemort removed the Crucio for the third time. His loyal servant writhed on the floor begging for his master's forgiveness.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He snarled.

"I-I'm so-sorry master. I saw hi-him getting cap-captured, I-I thought I'd finish our t-task before co-coming back!"

Voldemort restrained himself from giving the imbecile another taste of his anger, he needed him for the moment. _Maybe I should have kept Quirrell around a little longer. _

"Is it done?" He asked his servant in a deadly whisper, crumpling the paper in his hand.

"Nearly master, i-if I could use magic it-it would go faster."

"Do you want to get captured like the useless rat? I had warned him about not using magic, the brain dead idiot must have gone against my wishes. I want you to finish the job by the 1st of September."

The death eater was still experiencing spasms but he managed to quickly scramble back to his feet and left, thanking his stars for still being alive.


End file.
